La Herencia
by Ana Maria Cornwell
Summary: Terry esta apunto de perder a Candy contra Archie, el corazón de Candy no sabe por cual decidir... te invito a leer el nuevo capitulo de la herencia gracias por sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

**La herencia.**

**Capítulo 1.** El funeral y la lectura

Tenía la mitad del día encerrada en mi habitación, apenas dejaba que los rayos del sol penetraran por las gruesas y pesadas cortinas , aunque los días eran cálidos, para mí, era invierno en mi corazón , y por mas abrigo que sobreponía en mi piel el frio de mi corazón no podía parar , la noticia que me habían dado horas antes me helo el alma y es que había perdido a la única persona en el mundo que se había preocupado por mi alguna vez a lo largo de mis 19 años cumplidos.

El lejos de parecer mi padre (adoptivo) seria del tipo de un amigo pues tan solo era un par de años mayor que yo, como es posible que la vida se le escape a alguien así de fácil? En un suspiro y adiós!, mi depresión era tan fría e inminente que me era imposible levantarme de la cama pero lo tuve que hacer al escuchar un coche estacionarse afuera del departamento donde actualmente vivía.

Di un largo suspiro y quite las cobijas que cubría mi cuerpo débil y tembloroso y seque dos gotas de agua salada que escurrían por mi mejillas, por increíble que pareciera ya se me había hecho costumbre en tan solo un par de horas llorar, camine hacia el espejo y mire mi semblante , no había sido el mejor lo supuse , pero la ocasión lo ameritaba enormemente., me dirigí a la ventana , sentí mis piernas tan pesadas que en vez de levantarlas las llevaba casi a rastras, al hacer a un lado la pesada cortina los rayos del sol penetraron por mis pupilas causándome una ligera molestia , me talle los ojos y vi una figura varonil aproximándose a mi puerta su porte alto y delgado siempre vestido tan formal era inconfundible sin agregar el color de tez tan blanca como la nieve que hacia un contraste perfecto con la negrura de su cabello él era inconfundible, era George.

Antes que pudiera dar el primer toquido a la puerta me apresure a abrir a duras penas

-señorita Candice ¡ - exclamo sorprendido al ver mi semblante –está usted bien?-

George se dio cuenta pronto de la torpeza de su pregunta.

- Lo siento señorita Candice quien podría estar bien con una noticia así?, soy un torpe!- George se disculpó y seguido de su palabras su voz se quebró por el dolor tan profundo que le había causado la noticia, se echó a llorar, verlo llorar a el me contagio la tristeza y ambos lloramos abrazados la perdida de mi gran amigo, hermano y padre adoptivo… Albert

Después de los recuerdos gratos y los sollozos , y lágrimas George recupero su compostura y entrego en mis manos un sobre tan blanco como la nieve que asistía en mi corazón, mis manos temblorosas rasgaron el papel mientras George me miraba complacido , mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza y poco a poco sentí que los nervios se apoderaron de mí , que pudiera ser esto? Me pregunte en mi conciencia y nuevamente le dirigí una mirada a George quien asintió con la cabeza invitándome a leer el papel que estaba entre mis manos, desdoble la hoja de papel y comencé a leer…

"Mi dulce Candy"

Pequeña hoy me encuentro triste, jamás hubiese querido esto para ti Yo siempre quise darte todo pero solo una cosa en especial, algo muy valioso y difícil de conseguir "felicidad" y hoy estoy triste porque si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy más contigo y la felicidad que tenía para ti no te la podré obsequiar, mi linda Candy por favor se feliz y guárdame en tu corazón , sonríe cada mañana hazme ese favor y una cosa más por favor no llores pecosa intenta alcanzar la felicidad que te corresponde y para eso yo te daré las bases , no creas que te eh dejado desamparada "hija mía" quiero que recibas tu lugar y que tú lo tomes en la lectura de mi testamento cuando mi fiel amigo y administrador George te lo indique.

Sin más por el momento Candy te digo a dios deseando que alcances tu felicidad un día no muy lejano, recuerda ser feliz por ti y también por mí que mi hogar ahora es tu corazón.

Te quiere "Albert William Andrew".

Termine de leer las pocas líneas que Albert me había dejado plasmadas en aquella hoja de papel saberlo muerto dolía pero más dolía que un ser tan magnifico y extraordinario como el faltara en este mundo no pude evitar derramar más lágrimas en sollozos ahogados por mi tratando de mantener la compostura

-señorita Candice, ahora ya entiende de que se trata?-pregunto George nervioso por mi reacción

-sí, lo sé bien!, pero no lo quiero!, no quiero su dinero , no quiero sus propiedades , lo único que quiero es a él , lo quiero de vuelta y todo ese dinero me lo podrá devolver?-pregunte a George dejando caer toda mi furia e impotencia en él.

-no, señorita Candice- respondió George bajando la cabeza

Me estaba dejando llevar por mi furia mi impotencia pero también sabía que George solo trataba de ayudarme y él no era el culpable de esta lamentable perdida a él le dolía tanto como a mi

-Lo... lo siento George, perdón!-y me eche a sus brazos a llorar nuevamente y despues de un rato de consuelo

-señorita Candice, yo la ayudare en todo es lo que él habría querido, jamás la dejare , sé que no soy el pero créame que lo conocía también , yo lo vi crecer, prácticamente era un hijo para mí, él siempre estuvo solo., solo tenía una tía abuela que falleció años atrás la Sra. Elroy, tenía dos sobrinos pero lejanos a los que nuca frecuentaba por cuestiones de negocios , él siempre estaba solo , fue por eso que cuando la conoció en ese orfanato y conoció su soledad quiso que usted llenara ese hueco en su vida y el en la de usted, él tenía grandes planes, él tenía muchas ilusiones pero todas se fueron en ese accidente automovilístico no contaba con amistades salvo el , pero usted era todo para el permítame ayudarla , porque si usted me niega eso sería como si me pidiera que olvidara a quien prácticamente fue un hijo para mí- explico George con lágrimas en los ojos , no cabía duda que Albert era querido aunque fuesen pocas personas pero aquellas que lo conocieron lo amaban profundamente.

-está bien George, aceptare ir a la lectura del testamento, pero solo si tú estás conmigo- respondí a George buscando encontrar una ligera o pequeña señal de una sonrisa, pero fue inútil ni yo era capaz de sonreír como podría pedírselo a el quien fue quien lo miro crecer.

-gracias por este honor señorita Candice, mire la lectura se dará en chicago el jueves del presente mes y año, antes que lo pregunte déjeme decirle que se hará en chicago porque así lo solicitaron sus sobrinos, tengo que advertirle que el los aún no saben de su existencia y no sabremos como lo tomaran, una cosa más que tengo que mencionar es que el sr. Grandchester igual fue solicitado para la lectura esperando que esto no nos traiga más contratiempos- explico George un tanto preocupado pero ya había sido bastante lo que había tenido que pasar en las últimas horas que no me importo lo que tuviera que pasar .

- no te preocupes-George estaré bien con lo que tenga que enfrentar te veré en chicago- respondí a George al mismo tiempo que lo obligue a despedirse de mi concluyendo la conversación

-bien señorita, nos veremos en chicago – se despidió al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta para abandonar el departamento.

Puse el cerrojo a la puerta y escuché el auto arrancar, me sentí incapaz de poder aceptar la realidad mi Albert se encontraba inerte en el funeral, mis deseos no eran verlo así, así que decidí no asistir, no quise dar el último adiós porque me negaba a perderlo, porque decir adiós no sería igual que hasta luego, porque simple y sencillamente me negaba a aceptar que me encontraba sola y que tenía la tarea más difícil en mi vida "alcanzar mi felicidad"

Jamás había estado sola desde que el había llegado a mi vida , la luz solar se apagaba lentamente como mis deseos de seguir recorrí el departamento lentamente, cada rincón en el que Albert hubiese estado, la sala, el comedor , la cocina, su habitación., me pare frente a la gran puerta de madera y mi mano tembló al posarse en la manija suspire y parecía que mis lágrimas hacían sincronía perfecta con cada suspiro lanzado desde lo más profundo de mi entristecida alma, abrí la puerta de golpe y el aire que produjo trajo a mí la esencia de Albert, era como si estuviera ahí, camine hacia adentro y descubrí que la botella de su colonia estaba derramada sobre la alfombra me desilusioné al ver que mis esperanzas de verlo ahí fueran vanas., me puse en cuclillas y levante la botella y pensé para mí " si Albert viera este desastre estaría furioso, era su perfume favorito", luego de quedarme unos cuanto segundos pensando me puse de pie para dejarla sobre el tocador junto con el resto de sus cosas mire hacia su cama y camine hacia ella y me senté en el borde y alcance hasta mi su almohada la estreche tan fuerte y aspire su aroma queriendo encontrar a Albert entre sus cosas, pero todo era en vano el ya no regresaría , me recosté a llorar mi impotencia en su cama y el silencio invadió a mi alrededor , un silencio aterrador donde no se podía escuchar nada, excepto mi respiración .

El jueves menos esperado en mi vida llego, yo estaba camino a Chicago a enfrentar lo que la vida y el destino me deparaba apenas y había sobrevivido los últimos días pero no importaba tenia que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrar a Albert que no se había equivocado conmigo al elegirme como su amiga, hija, y compañera.

-señorita Candy!, por aquí!- escuche a George lo lejos y me dirigí a el rápidamente mientras él seguía haciéndome señas con la mano-

-bienvenida señorita, espero se encuentre bien, ya estamos retrasados tenemos que irnos ya-dijo rápidamente George mientras me dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto., un auto ya nos esperaba y yo aunque pareciera tranquila moría de nervios en mi interior, y solo podía escuchar a George hablar una y otra vez dando explicaciones sobre la familia de Albert, una familia que jamás conocí.

- espero que no se ponga nerviosa el señor William no era muy unido a sus sobrinos, como le comenté antes tenía una tía que falleció y y si acaso la familia política que son los Leagan a quienes jamás conoció en su vida y el sr. Grandchester quien fue uno de sus mejores amigos

-amigos?, como es que nunca le conocí?- pregunte extrañada

-pues mire srita. No quisiera ser indiscreto, pero el señor William la quería demasiado, recuerdo que él decía que prefería dejarla lejos de todo lo que la pudiera dañar que él siempre quería estar ahí para protegerla de cualquier cosa o cualquier situación y eso incluía al sr. Grandchester y su propia familia –explico George tranquilamente.

Al fin el auto se detuvo y los nervios que la plática sobre Albert me había hecho olvidar me invadieron nuevamente, jale aire a mis pulmones y exhalé y abrí la puerta el auto y baje para entrar a una casona enorme, George me escolto desde la entrada de la casona hasta el estudio donde se daría lectura al testamento, George abrió ambas puerta que resguardaban el lugar y mis nervios crecieron a un más pues podía escuchar mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza, mire a un grupo de gente mirar hacia la puerta sorprendidos como si no esperaran a nadie más, lo supuse dentro de mi recordé que Albert no tenía más familia , era más que obvio que no esperarían a nadie más, me quede parada por inercia , nervios que se yo, en el umbral de la puerta y vi desde donde estaba yo a un chico como de la edad de Albert pero de cabellos castaños y lentes ponerse de pie

-George!, bienvenido, mira George tu comprenderás que no es momento para visitas que hace esta chica aquí? -Pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños

La demás gente me miraba con desconfianza y desprecio, George se limitó a responder solamente

-disculpe sr. Alistear, la señorita fue nombrada a la lectura del testamento, en verdad no entiendo por qué hay tanta gente reunida si solo fueron 4 personas las que fueron llamadas- dijo George refiriéndose a la Sra. Leagan y su hijo e hija quienes me miraban con mucho desprecio.

-es lo mismo que eh dicho yo George, no tiene por qué haber más gente aquí pero haz entender a mi hermano mayor! Que yo no puedo, y dinos George quien es la chica que te acompaña?- pregunto un chico de cabello claro y bien parecido, era tan elegante y distinguido que podía verse sobresalir de entre todos los presentes.

-les informare cuando los que no han sido llamados abandonen el estudio- respondió George haciendo que los integrantes de la familia Leagan mostraran su inconformidad, la señora Leagan se puso de pie y camino a paso firme con la elegancia de un cisne seguida por su mal encarada hija e hijo.

-George creo que alguien aquí presente no ha entendido la indirecta!, porque no haces salir a este aristócrata malcriado de este estudio?- el chico elegante se dirigió a George

-Archie!, por favor compórtate! Estas frente a una señorita!- respondió el chico de cabellos castaños llamado Alistear.

-no hace falta que me defiendas Alistear , yo puedo hacerlo solo- respondió una voz sumamente arrogante que provenía desde un sofá elegante, era un chico extraño para ser amigo de Albert pensé a mi adentros , pero lo observe muy bien , parecía que él no viviera conforme a las reglas pues su ropa parecía desarreglada y se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un periódico en las manos que cubría su rostro al parecer fingía leer pero la verdad es que estaba al pendiente como todos los demás

- bien, pase señorita Candice, que ya es tiempo de comenzar la lectura- sugirió George con una amable sonrisa que me trasmitió confianza, realmente Archie y Alistear me trasmitían confianza pero ese tipo misterioso no.

La lectura del testamento transcurrió sin contratiempo o al menos por un momento pensé, a los hermanos Cornwell les fue entregado una mansión en Nueva York donde yo residía y ni siquiera sabía que existía, Albert había hecho un gran trabajo al mantenerme alejada de su familia, me pregunte una y otra vez que tenía de malo su familia como para mantenerme alejada de ellos si sus sobrinos que sorprendentemente eran casi de su misma edad eran agradables y desinteresados yo no veía peligro alguno para mi .

El abogado continuo con la lectura, a George le dejo una suma de dinero muy grande, pero yo sabía dentro de mi corazón que George hubiese cambiado todo el oro del mundo por volver a tener a Albert entre nosotros, yo misma lo hubiera hecho, Albert no tenía precio y George había trabajado con él una gran parte de su vida.

Entonces llegó el turno mío… y para mi sorpresa de el al abogado nos pidió que nos pusiéramos de pie y si lo hicimos, y comenzó a dar lectura

- sr. Terruce Greum Grandchester y Señorita Candice White Andrew escuchen con atención: se ha dejado en su poder la mansión donde el sr. Andrew paso toda su niñez, lejos de tener un valor monetario tiene más bien un valor sentimental, un enorme valor que se entrega a ambos propietarios con la confianza de que jamás se desharán de la mansión de Lakewood, el sr. William los escogió como propietarios por que confiaba sumamente en que ustedes defenderían su recuerdos y si uno quisiese venderla el otro no lo consentiría. Existe una pequeña cláusula que deberán cumplir, para tomar posesión de ella definitivamente tendrán que habitarla durante un año… ambos y de ser el caso que uno si lo dese y el otro no, no podrán tomar poder de ella ni habitarla en este caso es decir si no lo hacen los dos, nadie lo puede hacer.- explico el abogado, antes de que el sr. "Grandchester" hiciera un pregunta estúpida, que hizo que se me revolvieran las entrañas de coraje

-y que pasaría con la mansión si no deseo habitarla?-pregunto estúpidamente el sr. Grandchester

-la mansión pasaría a manos de los Leagan-respondió el abogado, cosa que hizo palidecer a Alistear y Archie y por supuesto que a mí y George

-que es lo que estás pensando hacer?, tiene que aceptar la casa, no podemos perderla asi con los Leagan-replico Alistear

-si puedo, quieres ver?-respondió Terry arrogante a Stear

Sentí que mi corazón se paralizo en seco al escuchar su frialdad, se suponía que ese tipo malcriado era amigo de Albert, porque se comportaba así,

-maldito aristócrata, que pretendes?, acepta!-grito Archie a Terry pero este lo ignoro

Y yo en momento de desesperación corrí hacia él y le suplique que por favor no lo hiciera, que aceptar el acuerdo que jamás lo molestaría, que de seguro era una casa enorme cayendo lentamente a sus pies, era la casa de Albert, sonde el paso su infancia, quería estar en cada rincón de ese lugar imaginando los días de Albert así que no me importo suplicar un par de veces todos miraron la escena sorprendidos y disgustados con Terry pero el solo me miro sobre el hombro y me tendió la mano para que me levantara sin decir una sola palabra hasta que estuve de pie

-quiero hablar a solas con ella, puedo sr. Abogado?-pregunto mientras miraba a los hermanos Cronwell y a George

-adelante –respondió el abogado mientras miraba a los hermanos y a George y haciendo señas con la mano para que salieran.

Los tres salieron junto con el abogado resignados y una vez que se cerró la puerta Terry me miro de pies a bajo con la soberbia más impresionante que yo haya visto en mi vida-

-quién eres?_ pregunto, su voz dura hizo sobresaltarme cosa que le dio gracia-ja ja ja ja

Su actitud me hizo enfurecer no lo negare

-ya terminaste de reírte?- pregunte molesta

-perdón pecosa-respondió riéndose aún más mientras apuntaba directo a las pecas de mi nariz

-Mi pregunta es quién eres?, que eras tú para Albert para que te dejara su más grande tesoro, no eras simplemente una amiga cierto?-pregunto en tono burlón sugiriendo mil cosas en mi cabeza que me hicieron rabiar hasta ponerme roja

-nunca te hablo de mí?... no quiero imaginar por qué pero es evidente, yo soy su hija adoptiva –respondí orgullosa

-Que has dicho? Ahh ahora veo que si lo hizo, y a espaldas mías, y eso no es todo , se le ocurre morir y dejarme como niñera!-respondió en tono molesto

-no sabías de mí? -Pregunte tímidamente

-sí, si sabía, pero no pensé que fueras una adulta, pensé que eras una niña de escasos 6 años, yo insistí en no y el en sí y pues ya vez que pudo más el sí y aquí estas… en que problemas me ha metido, definitivamente no puedo tomarla herencia-respondió Terry muy convencido de su palabras.

-noooooo por favor, acéptala, te juro que no te molestare, hago lo que quieras, te juro que hare lo que quieras, por favor- y nuevamente suplique.

Terry se quedó pensando un largo rato y levanto las cejas, me miro detenidamente y después de un largo pero largo silencio y minutos interminables de observarme hablo:

-pues… pudiera haber una opción, pero eres tan fea! Que esa no la puedo tomar-me hizo enfurecer y aborrecerlo aún más, quien se creía el para decirme fea!

- tranquila! Pero existe otra!-explico animado, al parecer disfrutaba hacerme enfurecer

- pudiera tenerte como sirvienta! Si esa seria perfecta ¡la casa es grande y necesitaremos alguien que la limpie y yo no quiero extraños merodeando por la casa, además ya habrá pretexto del por qué estarías viviendo ahí- mi expresión lo dijo todo claro que no me gustó la idea pero no tuve más remedio

-pero tranquila te prometeré una cosa, al finalizar el año que debemos cumplir, prometo que mi parte te la entregare para que seas la única dueña de la propiedad de Lakewood, a mí no me interesa!- concluyo Terry y eso me dio una esperanza de que tal vez el no fuera tan malo que realmente tenía un por que Albert lo había escogido como amigo y tal vez algún día llegaría a ser también mi amigo y saber el porqué Albert lo estimaba tanto aunque aún era muy pronto para eso. En ese mismo instante el abrió la puerta mientras yo aún estaba sumida y lejos en mis pensamientos mientras lo miraba sorprendida tratando de descifrar el misterio del por qué el, porque Albert había sido amigo de un completo imbécil patán, algo bueno debía tener y yo quería descubrirlo de una manera u otra, y claro lo iba hacer pues estaría un año compartiendo el mismo techo con el.

-Sita. Candice firme aquí para tomar posesión del inmueble- pidió el abogado y mientras plasmaba mi firma en documento

-bien yo ya termine aquí ahora dígame viejo decrepito cuando es qué tengo que venir a vivir con la pecas?- hablo Terry en un tono burlón y molestan al abogado

-perdón?- pregunto el abogado , al escuchar la falta de respeto de Terry

-cuando es que tengo que venir a vivir con ella?- pregunto nuevamente apuntándome

-pero que falta de respeto, no cabe duda que eres un grandísimo imbécil!- hablo un a voz desde el umbral de la puerta, era Archie quien yacía recargado y había escuchado la mitad de la conversación de Terry con el abogado.

-más cuidado niño lindo!, que estos puños que tu vez aquí podrían estropearte tu carita de niña linda!-hablo Terry con una mirada retadora a Archie.

-jóvenes por favor! , Sr. Terruce le suplico que firme el día que usted tendrá que habitar la casa será el último viernes del presente mes.

-bien pues entonces ya está dicho, nos veremos por allá pecas, y no olvides tu promesa!- y diciendo esto Terry Salió de la habitación y para abandonar la casa.

Todos me miraron por unos segundos sorprendidos e intrigados preguntándose cual había sido mi promesa ante un tipejo como el.

A penas se fue y las lágrimas salieron en silencio aun no terminaba de conocerlo pero presentía que me esperaba un gran infierno.

-srita. Candy está usted bien?-pregunto George realmente preocupado

Eso fue lo último que escuché pues la impresión, los días de desvelos combinados con mi mal hábito alimenticio terminaron con mis fuerzas e hicieron desvanecerme en ese instante.

Cuando desperté estaba en una recamara preciosa de tonos rosados y sobre una amplia y cómoda cama. Que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, en ese instante entro George con tono de preocupación y me cuestiono sobre la promesa a Terry

-señorita Candice no quisiera entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero podría decirme que tipo de promesa hizo al joven Terruce?-

- no te preocupes George lo sabré manejar lo prometo!- respondí un tanto hermética, pues no quería que nadie se enterara que yo sería la sirvienta de un tipo aristócrata , malcriado como lo había llamado Archie

Los días transcurrieron rápido, pero en el trascurso de ellos Alistear y Archie me ofrecieron posada y no me pude negar, realmente quería conocer a los dos chicos que eran de mi edad, y cuando los días pasaban y me convencían que eran de gran corazón (todo lo contrario de Terry) me preguntaba más y más porque Albert nunca los presento pero eso ya no importaba porque de ahora en adelante yo los frecuentaría , fueron pocos días los que estuve con ellos pero llegamos a ser grandes amigos, me platicaron varias anécdotas que vivieron al lado de Albert cuando eran niños en la casona de Lakewood y entre más historias narraba yo deseaba más estar ahí, no sabía que era lo que me depararía con Terry pero fuera lo que fuera lo soportaría por Albert y todo lo que hiciera lo soportaría para revivir sus historias su momentos su días en aquella casona.

Viernes.

Al fin estaba frente a la gran casa de Lakewood cuando Stear y Archie la describieron no exageraron ni un segundo ellos decidieron acompañarme y yo acepte gustosa George y el abogado también estaba n presentes para supervisar que las instrucciones del testamento se siguieran al pie de la letra.

Y paso la primera hora Terry no apareció, una hora más y de Terry aun nada hasta que de pronto escuche a lo lejos los rechinidos de un auto que se estaciono con mucha habilidad en la acera afuera de la casa.

-al fin has llegado!, por que llegas tarde?-pregunte molesta

Y me ignoró! Si, Terry me ignoro como si nada le hubiera hablado y después del silencio me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la entrada de la casa y…

-bien vamos a entrar juntos y estamos cansado así que lo siento hoy no recibiremos invitados! Asi que pueden marcharse por donde vinieron!- dijo Terry

Y cuando estaba a punto de oponerme a su decisión junto su cabeza en mis mejillas pegando su labios y me dijo muy cerca del oído.

-recuerda tu promesa pecosa!- note que tenía un aliento a alcohol , de cierta manera no sería lo ideal que Stear y Archie se quedaran , no se toleraban del todo y lo que quería evitar era una pelea entre ellos así que no tuve más remedio y apoye sus palabras dejando un Stear y Archie completamente desconcertados, George ya sabía más o menos cual era mi caso ahora.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME REGALARON UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO LEYENDO, GRACIAS POR SU VALIOSO TIEMPO, ESPERO SU OPINION Y COMENTARIOS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS JEJEJE TODO SE VALE. SI TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA...**

**ATTE. LA AUTORA**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Herencia**

_Capitulo. 2 Mi día "libre"_

Me había sentido realmente mal por dejar ir así a Archie y Stear pero no podía hacer nada una promesa era una promesa y no me importaba tanto la que le había hecho a Terry sino más bien la que hice a Albert en silencio de conservar sus recuerdos., a penas y entramos Terry cerró la puerta y…

-desde un principio te lo advertiré pecas!, lavarás mi ropa!, el desayuno se sirve a las 8:00 am en punto y fines de semana se sube a mi recamara! A y por favor, limpia la casa temprano para que este lista antes del desayuno!, no deberás revolver mi ropa recuerda que hay que acomodarla por colores y uso, es decir: la deportiva con la deportiva , la casual tu sabes esas cosas… y por la mañana prepara algo ligero, una cosa importante no se permiten visitas, recuerda que la servidumbre no usa el teléfono, la comida tiene que servirse a las 2:00 pm y tu comerás desayunaras y cenaras en la cocina atenderás a mis invitados como lo hace una criada de verdad, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo por favor!- Terry concluyo con una sonrisa fingiendo amabilidad

y yo me quedé sorprendida, todo eso tenía que hacer? Pero no me quedo otra más que decir si, molesta o no molesta lo tenía que hacer así que después que decidió encerrarse en su habitación gracias a dios! Empecé con la limpieza de la casa , quite las enormes y pesadas cortinas, las puse en la lavadora y sacudí los finos y elegantes muebles que decoraban la casa y encere los pisos de madera hasta que me dieron las 10:00 pm y Terry se dignó a salir de su habitación.

-La cena ya está lista?, muero de hambre pecas!- pregunto en tono fastidioso Terry hasta parecía que había ensayado los días que no nos vimos para usar ese tono de niño rico y mimado conmigo! No lo dudaría, pero solo me limite a responder.

-no, aún no está lista, que no has visto todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer?, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda- sugerí un tanto molesta

-ah ah ah ah, no! ni lo sueñes niña tonta, que yo lo advertí desde un principio, tu ahora eres mi criada! , Por esta vez te lo pasare por alto que la cena no esté lista, pero no habrá oportunidades escuchaste?-me dijo en tono muy molesto

Y yo de tonta que se me ocurrió preguntar

-Me vas a ayudar?- que inocente era yo , seguramente la bestia iba a ayudar a bella, no en este planeta.

-que parte de que eres mi criada no entendiste!, ahora ponte a limpiar, saldré a cenar y cuando regrese quiero que todo esté limpio, para que mañana despiertes temprano y vuelvas a limpiar la casa.

Esa tarde y parte de la noche trabaje duro, pienso que tal vez más de lo que hubiese podido trabajar en la mitad de mi vida, renegando me puse a limpiar los pisos y sacar su ropa sucia que más bien eran tres trapitos, que ganas no faltaron de limpiar el sanitario con ellos pero me dije a mi misma

-paciencia Candy, paciencia Candy-, la casa poco apoco fue careciendo de luz así que encendí una a una las lámparas y me recosté en el piso limpio de madera para agarrar un poco de aire, sin querer me quede profundamente dormida.

Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero Terry llego tarde esa noche, y mi primera noche en la mansión Lakewood había sido en el piso, genial cierto?.

Terry llego más tarde abrió la puerta y entro despacio y paso de largo hasta que un "bulto" capto su atención … más bien era yo tirada en el quinto sueño en el piso, había sido tanto mi trabajo que el cansancio me venció

Terry volteo a ver a el bulto que yacía en el suelo de su casa y sonrió y sin ningún rastro de piedad dejo que el "bulto" siguiera en su no tan cómodo lecho.

A la mañana siguiente… un grito ensordecedor me saco de los brazos de Morfeo trayéndome a hasta donde solo exista la bestia…

-Candice! Despierta holgazana! , El desayuno?, son ya las 8:00 am con 2 minutos y aún no está listo!, que estas esperando cabeza hueca? , Que no te quedo claro pecosa mis órdenes de ayer?- y por más que intentaba explicar Terry nunca me dejo hasta que…

-bessstiiiaaaaaaaa!, déjame en paz! , si tienes tanta hambre! Haz tu desayuno tú mismo!, ayer limpie la casa mientras tu saliste a "cenar" no crees eso injusto?, quien sale a cenar hasta pasadas de las 3:00 am eh? , no me explico cómo es que así la bestia despierta tan temprano!

Terry frunció el ceño enfurecido , este era nuestro primer altercado si! para el dulce baúl de los recuerdos, era un maldito controlador y bien merecido tenía que le llamara bestia , por ser un malcriado, grosero y gritón!, me defendí de él, por supuesto y salió huyen do…

-aja!, claro así son todos los hombres! Jejeje je- reí para mí misma mientras lo veía salir por la puerta hecho una furia, claro que la satisfacción de verlo salir echo un monstro no me la iba a perder y me asome por la ventana mientras lo veía subir a su lujoso auto y quemar llanta.

Y más tarde en la cocina

-tengo que darme prisa antes que llegue ese cabeza dura! , pero no sé qué hacer para la comida-pensé en voz alta y…

-con que cabeza dura eh?, así es como te refieres a tu jefe, amo y señor de esta casa?, sabes debería despedirte y contratar una linda sirvienta!, por lo menos una que no tenga tantas pecas, no duerma en el suelo como un animal, y no grite como mono de zoológico! Ah y sobre todo que tenga una pizca de cerebro... eso estaría perfecto-escuché una voz desde el umbral de la puerta que hizo sobresaltarme y tirar el sartén que tenía en mis manos

-lo siento Terry…-respondí nerviosa y levante el sartén en un movimiento torpe y gracioso

-ja ja ja ja ja, pero que sirvienta tan pecosa y tan torpe, parece un tarzan pecoso!- Terry se reía de mi a diestra y siniestra no cabía la menor duda que este sería el año más horrendo de mi existencia, o al menos eso creí en ese momento.

-no te preocupes pecosa! Yo hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla, aunque es tentadora la idea de una chica sexy en pequeñitas faldas paseándose por la casa, limpiando aquí y limpiando allá, tal vez hasta pueda ayudarme a tallar la espalda- Terry reía con mucha fuerza y aunque sus bromas no eran tan malas puedo reconocer que en ese instante perdí el control

Todo pasó tan deprisa, yo tenía el sartén en mis manos y el no paraba de reír, además lo de esa mañana multiplicado con lo de Tarzan pecoso había sido demasiado en un día, que más podía esperar? Que fuera su amante, por supuesto que nooooo y entonces así fue como paso todo tan rápido... La sartén en mis manos el distraído burlándose de mí y yo enfurecida avente la sartén contra su cabeza y grite

-jamás seria tu amante!, escúchalo bien!- y me puse en pose de mujer indignada mientras él se recuperaba del fuerte golpe

-y quien dijo cabeza hueca que tu serias mi amante!, eres tan fea como un mono peludo, además tienes pecas, y estas flaca sin chiste eres horrible, yo hablaba de una chica linda, una chica de verdad!- Terry hablaba enfurecido mientras se sobaba el golpe en su frente – cómo pudiste golpearme? Eres una salvaje de donde te saco Albert, es un tonto, de una orfanatorio? o de la selva salvaje!- Terry me grito con mucha rabia, jamás había visto a alguien ofenderme tan feo y menos escuchar una ofensa contra mi hermano esto sinceramente si me dolió golpee la mesa y me quite el mandil que tenía puesto cuando me alistaba para cocinar y subí las escaleras a toda marcha mientras él se quedó sorprendido, quiero pensar que se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error en decirme eso de Albert pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hubiera querido dejar la casa, y largarme en ese mismo instante pero la promesa a Albert me mantenía cautiva con una bestia!,, entre a la primera habitación vacía que encontré y la observe por unos cuanto segundos desde la puerta, realmente era linda, algo empolvada y modesta pero para mí era perfecta cerré la puerta con una gran fuerza para hacerle saber a la bestia que estaba molesta y no quería que me molestara

-Lo que me faltaba la sirvienta está indignada- decía Terry en voz alta casi en un grito para que pudiera escucharlo.

Pero lo ignore, tal y como hubiera ignorado a un insecto, la verdad me sentía triste, y desilusionada como era posible que Albert tuviera amistades de ese tipo? Él era un perverso al menos no le había hecho de desayunar y ni de comer tampoco y pues mucho menos le haría de cenar, lo más seguro es que se estuviera muriendo de hambre eso me alegraba un poco y la verdad fue que no me equivoque.

Lo que yo no sabía en ese entonces es que Terry la pasaba también mal, y aunque era impulsivo también tenía sentimientos y realmente estaba arrepentido de haberme hablado así.

-maldición!, porque tuve que decir eso? Soy un completo imbécil!-

Algunas horas más tarde..

Terry se puso hacer la cena yo lo ignoraba por completo pero Terry cocinaba muy bien

Esa noche preparo una lasagna exquisita y saco una mesita al jardín con dos sillas y cuando me asome por la ventana mire a Terry acomodando un par de sillas y una cuantas velas para alumbrar el camino hasta la mesa, había una botella de vino tinto que estaba descorchando y puso una rosa y se metió a la casa, me pareció extraño al no verlo salir , ya tenía mucho rato y no había nadie, hasta que después de mucho pensarlo decidí salir para asomarme y tal vez porque no? reírme de alguna cita que lo haya dejado plantado pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande que lo vi sentado en el suelo justo enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación, él estaba esperando que saliera? Me pregunte en una fracción de instante y recordé que estaba molesta y le pregunte

-que haces aquí Terry?-le pregunte seria

-Candy lo siento, siento lo que dije antes, quieres cenar conmigo por favor?- pregunto el con un tono de vergüenza

-esto es una broma?-pregunte realmente extrañada

-no, claro que no, es una forma de enmendar lo que hice hace un momento-respondió con una mirada sincera, pero yo no podía perdonarlo así como así y…

-aja! Echaste algo a la cena y de seguro quieres envenenarme o algo así!- grite entusiasmada por agarrarlo en sus oscuros planes

Pero de pronto comencé a ver un Terry sumamente irritado era como si poco a poco se convirtiera en una bestia, las venas en su frente se comenzaron a saltar y sus puños a cerrarse juraría que por un poco más y rasga su camisa para convertirse en la bestia que era pero no…

Se tragó su coraje y fingió una amplia sonrisa y apretando los dientes me explico:

-no Candice no trato de envenenarte, ni enfermarte… quien limpiaría entonces?-respondió el con su amable pero fingida sonrisa

Cosa que hizo nuevamente fingir indignación, así que me cruce de brazos y los acomode a la altura de mi pecho y bufe!, si así lo hice jamás le perdonaría su agresión!

-vamos Candice… en verdad lo siento, limemos asperezas y cenemos en el jardín, la cena se enfría si?- Terry me miraba con unos ojos suplicantes mientras me extendía la mano… sinceramente podía ser tierno cuando se lo proponía, me pregunte en ese mismo instante como alguien tan frio calculador, tan bestia y tan malcriado podía ser tierno a la vez.

Extendí mi mano con desconfianza hacia la de él y me tomo de la mano algo nervioso y torpe… bueno al menos eso supongo realmente era un tonto con las chicas o solo conmigo? Aun no lo se pero me llevo casi a jalones hasta el jardín y me ayudo a jalar la silla para sentarme

-taran!-exclamo emocionado por enseñarme la cena

Pero mis planes eran otros fingí una sonrisa y cuando sirvió mi plato me levante de la mesa con el… solo tuve que dar dos pasitos para acercarme hasta su silla… se me quedo viendo desconcertado y deje caer sobre su cabeza lo que había en mi plato, y con una gran sonrisa:

-las criadas Terry, desayunan, comen y cenan! En la cocina, no lo olvides!-dije enfatizando la palabra cenan, y es que realmente era un patán que se merecía eso y más, y aunque ahora reconozco que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en ese instante se lo merecía.

Pero a partir de ahí mis días serian de lo más desagradables gracias a mí.

Terry se levantó de inmediato de la silla y se comenzó a quitar los restos de comida que escurrían en su cara su mirada reflejaba odio, rencor y coraje me quede estática mirando su reacción pero el no dijo ni una sola palabra seguramente ya estaba maquilando su venganza en contra mía, lo supuse., y de pronto sin esperármelo de un fuerte punta pie derribo la mesa y todo lo que había en ella y se fue directo a la casa… me supongo a bañarse

Terry estaba realmente furioso lo reconozco pero no podía tenerle miedo tal y como él era dueño de la casa yo también así que me metí a casa y fui a mi habitación sin darle más importancia a nuestro altercado.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación una tristeza me invadió y comencé a llorar, aun no me lo puedo explicar… será que es eso a lo que llamamos culpabilidad?, me dieron las 3:00 am pensando como estaría el … pero por que debía de importarme cierto?

Pero lo que yo desconocía en esos instantes es que Terry se encontraba realmente molesto, y un poco desilusionado

-eso es lo que me gano yo por tratar de ser amable con esa chiquilla, jamás! Jamás! Le daré un minuto de paz lo prometo!-se decía Terry mientras yacía recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza.

Días más tarde me disponía alegremente a salir de casa realmente después de eso Terry se había convertido en un completo neurótico y me vi obligada a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, pero ese día por extraño que pareciera me dio el día "libre"., me dio nostalgia al recordar que ese día no tendría con quien ir a tomar un helado, con quien reír sentada en los columpios de cualquier parque público, con quien ir a ver alguna mala película al cine, tal vez con quien ir a patinar o andar en bicicleta, así me dispuse ir a un centro comercial , compre una bolsa de dulces y me senté en una banca a meditar mi soledad, extrañaba a Albert de eso no cabía duda, pero ahora tenía que hacer lo que él me pidió encontrar mi felicidad. De repente una voz ya conocida para mi me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Candy?- exclamo Archie con gran sorpresa

-Archie!, qué lindo es verte de nuevo, que haces por aquí?-pregunte curiosa, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta … de ese tipo que te dicen cuándo van con alguna chica … y si, no me equivoque

-solo estoy de paseo… con una amiga – miro hacia todos lados mientras me explicaba-al parecer venia por que no la encentro ya- explico con una amable sonrisa

Una sonrisa linda, dulce y cautivadora que te contagian.

Archie tomo asiento justo a un lado mío y nuevamente sonrió y me pregunto:

-vienes sola Candy?-me pregunto Archie fingiendo seriedad, no pude evitar reír

-así está mejor-exclamo Archie

-Candy ya has comido algo?-pregunto Archie con una amable voz

-no-respondí tímidamente mientras movía la cabeza

-bien, pues yo tampoco y siento un poco de hambre, te apetecería ir a comer conmigo?-me pregunto a la vez que se ponía de pie y me tomaba de la mano… no me pude negar., a penas habíamos dado unos cuantos paso cuando una voz dulce y femenina lo llamo por su nombre

-Archie!... te vas?, te eh estado buscando por todos lados!-pregunto la chica en tono de reproche mientras miraba nuestras manos entre lazadas, me sentí muy incomoda

-Annie, aquí estabas! Lo siento Annie pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, me podrías disculpar por hoy?-respondió Archie a la vez que se disculpaba con ella.

De pronto se escuchó un celular sonar y la chica distrajo su mirada de nosotros para buscar su celular entre su bolso, miro el identificador eh hizo una mueca y:

-Archie espera a momento, necesito responder la llamada, es Terry…- explico la chica

-otra vez ese, aristócrata malcriado!- refunfuño Archie.

Terry? Me pregunte a mis adentros, como es que el mundo era tan pequeño me pregunte, que relación tendría Terry con esa tal Annie., Archie esperaba impaciente a que terminara la llamada y solo se podía escuchar a Annie decir:

-lo siento Terry, no puedo hoy... sí, estoy algo ocupada… ehm si estoy con Archie-

Y al parecer esto hizo desesperar más de la cuenta a Archie y:

-Annie , has lo que tengas que hacer, sabes realmente estaré muy ocupado con Candy hoy, así que puedes ir con Terry si así lo deseas- exclamo Archie algo irritado, se dio la media vuelta y me llevo con el de la mano dejando a Annie sorprendida aun con el teléfono en la mano.

Ya unos metros más lejos de ella Archie dirigió su mirada hacia mí y:

-siento mucho lo que presenciaste hace un momento-explico Archie sin dejar de sonreír

-está bien, pero no crees que fue un poco rudo dejar a tu novia así?-pregunte extrañada por su actitud

-no Candy, tú te equivocas… j aja ja j a, esa chica no es mi novia… ES … bueno ella es una vieja amiga-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa , era extraño ver a Archie así nervioso.

-pero yo pensé… Que ella era…-intente explicar pero me interrumpió desviando el tema

-mira! Aquí venden unos platillos deliciosos- exclamo mientras me jalaba del brazo para entrar al local.

Me pregunte por que Archie desviaba el tema sobre ella, pero no me rendí en ese momento y mientras estábamos comiendo le pregunte directamente

-Archie y ella de donde conoce a Terry?-

-cómo?, Annie?-me pregunto confuso

-si-asentí

-pensé que ya lo sabias, que ya la conocías –respondió Archie, cosa que me hizo sentir más confusa a mi

-ella es una vieja amiga de Albert y Terry, podría decirse que eran el trio que se juntaba para ir a algún lugar y tal vez tomar algunos tragos, Annie fue compañera mía durante la universidad, el mundo es pequeño Candy, aunque no lo parezca ella conocía a Albert y a mí pero desconocía que Albert fuera mi tío, nos reencontramos en el funeral, al parecer es muy íntima amiga de Terry., por qué Candy?- pregunto el después de darme una muy extensa explicación!

Me puse nerviosa… la verdad ni yo sabía por qué preguntaba por él, como si me importara tanto cierto?

Mientras tanto en la casona de Lakewood:

Terry miraba por la ventana desesperado, y no es que me esperara a mí., al fin miro un coche estacionarse y salió al encuentro, abrió la reja de metal y salió una chica alta delga de cabello negro del auto…

-Terry, que sucede contigo?, estaba con Archie, porque siempre que salgo con el me llamas?-pregunto Annie en tono molesto

Terry bajo la mirada y se disculpo

-quieres entrar Annie?, pregunto Terry tratando de desviar la conversación

Annie sonrió y asintió

Mientras tanto yo y Archie terminábamos de comer y el silencio invadió a nuestra mesa…

-pasa algo Candy?-pregunto Archie

Medio sonreí y baje la mirada

-puedes confiar en mi Candy, si esta en mis manos ayudarte lo hare!-repuso el

Deje escapar un gran suspiro y al fin hable

-no sucede nada grave Archie, es solo que extraño a Albert , la vida me dio un giro no esperado y tú sabes que Terry es difícil de sobrellevar

-te ha hecho algo? dime Candy, porque si él se ha atrevido a tocar uno de tus cabellos o agredirte juro que le romperé la cara-respondió algo exaltado, y aunque por mi mente pasaban todos los insultos , agresiones y trabajos forzados que me hacía llevar Terry mentí

-no cómo crees?, nada de eso, solo es que estoy algo sentida aun por la falta de Albert-respondí con una ligera sonrisa

-bien pues yo tengo una solución para eso…- respondió Archie pidió la cuenta y salimos de ese lugar, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y llegamos hasta su auto, y como todo un caballero que era me abrió la portezuela, en ese instante sentí mi pecho palpitar, comencé a fantasear y decía tan dentro de mi como podía

-tengo un cita con un chico guapo lindo… y lo mejor es un caballero… gracias Albert!-

Y sonreía como boba sola mientras Archie maneja a algún lugar desconocido para mí en esos momentos, pero de vez en vez miraba hacia donde estaba yo y mi sonrisa "boba" le llamo l atención.

-tienes una linda sonrisa Candy… pero podrías compartir conmigo lo que te hace tan feliz?-pregunto mientras lentamente unía su mano a la mía., Situación que mi hizo abrir los ojos de par en par sin disimular nada … a Archie le causó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, realmente contagiosa porque después de unos segundo ya estaba riendo yo también , tenía tiempo de no reír así.

-tienes una sonrisa muy linda Candy.. . Siempre así- Archie me tomo del rostro mientras me decía esas palabras que me llevaron hasta la nube más alta del cielo.

Me sonroje totalmente, jamás había tenido una cita, pero esta la tomaría como la primera de eso no cabía duda.

Las horas junto a Archie pasaron tan deprisa, me llevo a un lugar magnifico, a un lugar que tenía meses de no pisar… la pista de hielo, Albert había intentado cientos de veces enseñarme a patinar pero solamente en mí no podía entrar el equilibrio y siempre caía en la pista fría… Esta vez no fue la excepción, a Archie le causaba mucha gracia y en ocasiones fingía caer y aunque no quería caer por más que intentaba fallaba en el intento y en algunas de esas ocasiones me llevaba al piso a Archie, pero a el parecía no importarle.

Y mientras yo me divertía para Terry no era lo mismo:

-Annie, no entiendo por qué insistes tanto en Archie, no te has dado cuenta que el no siente nada por ti?,, porque no te has dado cuenta que… yo-Terry no pudo terminar su confesión porque Annie no lo permitió

-basta Terry por favor, sé muy bien que Archie no quiere nada conmigo pero, tu eres mi amigo debes entenderme, que no le puedo ganar a mi corazón, no me importa vivir enamorada de el aunque sea en secreto.

Terry en ese instante lloro en silencio dentro de su corazón, no quiero imaginar como debió haber sufrido, él había estado enamorado de Annie desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero Annie de él no.

Pronto para nosotros cuatro el tiempo voló y sin darnos cuenta ya eran pasadas de las 11:00 pm , yo me alarme al ver la hora en mi celular y Archie por supuesto se ofreció llevarme a casa, gustosa acepte, y cuando ya íbamos llegando me extraño ver un coche a parte del de Terry estacionado fuera de la casa

-al parecer Terry tiene visitas-exclame extrañada

Archie se quedó serio al reconocer el auto, mientras yo lo veía confusa, después de un momento de seriedad sonrió y

-me voy Candy, antes que salga Annie- se despidió

-Annie?-cuestione sorprendida

-pasa algo Candy?-pregunto extrañado Archie

-no para nada-respondí aun sorprendida no terminaba de reponerme, en ese instante vi Salir a Annie y tras ella Terry , al parecer Annie parecía disgustada, hizo una ligera pausa en su andar para voltear hacia el auto de Archie y supuso que era yo quien estaba con él, Terry también dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros y se volvió rápidamente hacia Annie y la siguió hasta la ventana de su auto, no alcance a escuchar lo que Terry le decía, pero por la expresión de sus ojos parecía estar realmente triste … Terry dio unos cuantos paso hacia atrás para alejarse del auto y Annie arranco apresurada .

Al parecer algo no andaba bien con ese par, Terry entro a casa y yo me despedí de Archie y entre enseguida de Terry.

Había pasado la mañana, el medio día, y la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, di un suspiro largo y cuando intentaba subir la escalera para entrar a mi habitación… Terry me jalo del brazo

-porque hasta esta hora?, y que hacías con Archie?-pregunto molesto, pero en su voz le hacía falta esa , esa chispa, me convencí en ese instante que Terry estaba enamorado de Annie y que fuese lo que fuese que haya pasado entre ellos dos, esa noche Terry no era buen contrincante para pelear.

Me solté de su agarre torpe, Terry había bebido de más, en su mirada se podía notar y el aroma a licor que despedía de su ropa y su aliento se intensificaba cada vez que balbuceaba una palabra., sin esperármelo Terry tambaleo y cayó sobre mí dejándome atrapada sobre los primeros escalones, en un principio me asuste muchísimo y busque su pulso, pero me di cuenta que su respiración estaba ahí que nada malo sucedía con él, sino más bien el licor había acabado con el dejándolo profundamente dormido, con cuidado lo hice aun lado y como pude lo lleve a rastras a el sofá que se encontraba en el estudio lo acomode, le quite los zapatos y me quede contemplándolo un rato, jamás me había dado cuenta, pero Terry era muy apuesto, y cuando me disponía a alejarme de ahí me tomo por la mano… me sorprendí y el balbuceo unas cuantas palabras

-Annie te amo…-

No sé por qué, pero sentí que mi corazón se estrujo al escuchar esa confesión, realmente no tenía sentido pero… mi corazón lo resintió, asi que en la oscuridad de la noche deje a Terry a solas y subí tan de prisa como mis piernas me lo permitieron la escalera y me encerré en mi habitación a meditar sobre lo sucedido.

_**hola chicas, mil gracias por sus comenhtarios , despues de pensarlo un largo rato decidi publicar el dia de hoy para llevar una secuencia los dias lunes, espero hayan disfrutado este segundo capitulo, un especial agradeciemiento a:**_

**-darkprincessakane-** :_ gracias por tu valioso tiempo nos seguiremos leyendo por este medio!_

**betty**:_ gracias por tu tiempo, ya veremos que pasa en los siguiente capitulos, a mi tambien me dolio lo de Albert pero veremos si en los sieguientes capitulo habra una esperanza para el, espero leerte pront__o._

_**irenelc81 :**__mil gracias por tu apoyo espero siga siendo de tu interes esta historia hasta el ultimo capitulo es un alago enorme encontrarme con tan buenos comentarios, nos leemos el en el proximo capitulo  
><em>

** isacandy :**_hola mil gracias por tu cometario pues espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo que esta hecho conmucho cariño para todas que nos gusta leer por aqui, y pues ya vez que me adelante y publique antes , nos leemos en el proximo capitulo._

_**y tambien si por ahi existe alguein que leyo esta historia y no me hizo saber de ella o el de cualquier manera le agradezco por su tiempo, otra cosa no se les olvide que la publicacion sera los lunes, gracias por su comprencion!**_


	3. Chapter 3  celos

** La herencia**

**Cap.3. "Celos"**

Candy hubiese querido regresar el tiempo y jamás haber escuchado eso de los labios de Terry, pero por qué? Por qué sentía ese hueco y esa opresión en el pecho? Si solo era… solo era una bestia con ella, él ni siquiera se merecía que lo hubiese ayudado, él se merecía haberlo dejado ahí pero algo, alguna semilla estaba ya sembrada en el corazón de Candy, acaso era amor?.

Por primera vez desde que Candy había llegado a la mansión podía despertar sin un grito, más bien eso provoco que Candy despertara de golpe… el silencio que se dejó sentir la hizo despertar asustada?, pudiera ser pues cada día se acostumbraba a la voz de Terry llamándola., pero esa mañana el silencio se hizo presente .

Candy dio un largo suspiro y estiro su cuerpo aun estando en la cama e hizo una mueca de preocupación y pensó en voz alta

-¿Qué sucede contigo bestia?, en realidad estás enamorado de ella?... pero que estoy diciendo? Eso no debe de importarme! … pero… ay! Pero que me pasa?-Candy pataleo aun estando en la cama por la frustración .

Candy se puso en pie y después de asearse salió de su habitación, por inercia miro hacia la habitación de Terry la puerta estaba cerrada.

-seguramente está dormido aun en el sofá!, pero quien le manda beber de mas, que irresponsable… si tan solo estuviera Albert aquí tal vez él lo hiciera entrar en razón, no lo despertare! Si! que le dé un torticolis para que aprenda la lección!-

Se decía Candy mientras bajaba las escaleras pero su sorpresa fue tan grande al encontrar a Terry tan limpio y pulcro como siempre al pie de las escaleras, Terry la miraba tan fríamente que le provocaba escalofríos a Candy y en un movimiento rápido Terry ya estaba frente a ella la tomo por el brazo y la jalo bruscamente para atraerla hacia él.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías con Archie Cornwell a esas altas horas de la noche?- pregunto sumamente molesto

Candy se sorprendió no de la actitud más bien de la pregunta, porque Terry le preguntaba algo que a él no le importaba, más bien desde cuando se interesaba por ella?

-respóndeme!-grito Terry al no recibir respuesta

-yo… yo solo paseaba con el… pero porque te interesas por mi vida? Ese no es tu asunto!-respondió Candy molesta.

Candy lo miraba curiosa mientras el cambio su expresión un por un de desconcierto

-Pero que estoy haciendo? Esta chiquilla no me interesa! Por qué tan de pronto y sin pensarlo estoy haciendo esto?, que pasa conmigo?- se preguntó Terry a sus adentros sin poder ocultar los nervios que le invadían.

-A ver! Estoy esperando tu respuesta?, quien eres tú para preocuparte por mí? Mi padre acaso?-pregunto Candy fingiendo aire de superioridad

-bueno… es que yo…-Terry fingió una sonrisa a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza por desesperación, mientras Candy lo miraba con los brazos cruzados al pecho esperando una respuesta

-yo no me preocupo por ti pecosa!, ni te lo creas! Solo que anoche llegaste muy tarde y me acosté sin cenar!-respondió Terry con un poco de desesperación

Candy lo miro indignada entrecerró los ojos y frunció la boca levanto los puños y comenzó a sacar las palabras que venían a su mente si antes analizarlas

-quieres decir que no estabas preocupado y solo me esperabas para la cena?, a ver por qué no le dijiste a esa chica con la que estabas anoche que hiciera la cena? Por qué yo?, porque solo soy yo para ti la sirvienta?... yo también soy…-Candy interrumpió su discurso al sentir a Terry unos cuantos pasos más cerca de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Terry tomo de la cara a Candy con delicadeza y junto su rostro al de él tan cerca que podían sentir el uno al otro sus alientos., Candy sintió que las rodillas se la doblaban y su corazón quería salir de su pecho palpitando fuertemente.

Candy sintió que su primer beso ya tocaba a la puerta , seria capaz de recibirlo de él, de la bestia?, o del príncipe educado que podía ser Terry?.

-Te gusto pecosa?, te has enamorado de mi pecosa?-pregunto Terry mientras miraba fijamente los labios de Candy .

Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire y Terry acercaba cada vez más sus labios a los de ella y entonces…

-Pero que arrogante eres Terry!., como te atreves?-irrumpió Candy

Terry rompió en carcajadas, mientras Candy lo miraba con recelo… y depues de algunos minutos al fin Terry dejo de reír

-creíste que te besaría?, jajajaja, que chica más torpe… mhhhhhhhh ya veo que tienes tu corazoncito, lo siento Candy, pero no eres mi tipo, mi tipo es una chica como con la que estuve anoche, a ella si podría besarla, a ti por supuesto que no!... es más Candy!, no te ofendas pero creo que ningún sapo te besaría.-respondió Terry aun tratando de contener la risa.

Candy se aguantó las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que su rostro delatara su sentir, sin decir una sola palabra dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras tan aprisa y…

-hey! pecosa haz el desayuno!- grito Terry

Pero como respuesta solo tuvo el fuerte golpe de la puerta azotando.

Candy entro a su habitación arrepintiéndose de haber despertado, como era posible que sus palabras fueran tan hirientes?, se preguntó una y otra vez como es que Albert había hecho amistad con él?, que había hecho ella para que Albert la sometiera a un infierno así?, lloro desconsolada por un largo rato y se limpió una y otra vez las lágrimas que salían sin parar, se sentó contra la puerta y sollozando recordó una y otra vez las burlas de Terry., se recostó en el suelo de madera y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-maldición!-Terry aventó el vaso de licor que tenía en sus manos!

-por qué me tengo que desquitar con ella?, si ella no tiene la culpa, porque la dejaste a mi cargo Albert?, que propósito tenías con esto?- se preguntó –Terry una y otra vez y la frustración de no encontrar respuesta lo llevo a salir de la casa por un instante y escapar de la atmósfera que él había creado de la atmósfera con sabor a tristeza y dolor. Subió a su auto y manejo a gran velocidad y se detuvo frente a un gran edificio… el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Annie, golpeo el volante con ambos brazos al ver a Annie salir de brazo de Archie Cornwell., bajo rápidamente del auto y camino hacia ellos sorprendiendo a Annie… el sabor amargo de los celos recorrió su cuerpo llegando finalmente a su boca donde no pudo contener más el sabor a hiel y escupió unas cuantas palabras para hacer salir toda su furia

-con que así pierdes el tiempo cuando no estás conmigo?- pregunto Terry sorprendiendo a Annie

-Terry!- exclamo Annie sorprendida

-lo que faltaba, que no tienes vida propia Terry?, tal vez pudiera presentarte a alguien, solo si tu deseas claro!, así no tendrías que estar tratando de vivir la vida de los demás!- respondió Archie con elegancia y formalidad.

Terry sintió que la sangre hervía por sus venas y fingiendo una sonrisa y ya maquilando un plan respondió:

-te refieres a un chica?,- pregunto Terry calmado

-si así lo quieres llamar … pues si podría ser una chica- contesto Archie mientras Annie aun del brazo de Archie miraba a ambos chicos discutir sin dar tregua

-no hace falta, de hecho vengo a invitar a Annie a una cena para cuatro, les presentare a una amiga… amiga muy íntima por cierto- respondió Terry con amabilidad mientras Archie y Annie le miraban disgustados

-bueno me marcho, solo venía a eso… ahhhhhh lo olvidaba, Annie no olvides a tu mascota- finalizo Terry apuntando abiertamente a Archie., Terry dio la media vuelta para subir a su coche., mientras Archie luchaba con la rabia que le provocaba el simple hecho de tener que respirar el mismo aire que él.

-tranquilo Archie!, no le prestes atención! Sabes que es así- Annie trato de calmar los ánimos para Archie temiendo que este cancelara su desayuno

-tienes razón vamos Annie- respondió Archie. Y siguieron con su camino.

Terry en su auto manejando a máxima velocidad pensaba en el plan que antes ya había maquilado, sabía muy bien donde dar el golpe bajo a Archie y no le importaba utilizar lo que estuviera a su alcance solo por molestar a Archie., pero el gran problema sería como convencería a Candy que lo acompañara a una cena para cuatro si hace un par de horas la había hecho llorar.

Terry llego a casa y busco en la cocina Candy no estaba ahí, busco en el e estudio estaba completamente vacío y se quedó al pie de las escaleras dio un suspiro y subió los escalones lentamente llego hasta el pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta de Candy y toco suavemente., nadie respondió al llamado, Terry se sorprendió al ver vacía la habitación.

-a donde habrá podido ir esta chica?-se pregunto

Entro a la habitación y miro alrededor hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Candy durmiendo en el piso., Terry sin darse cuenta al ver esa imagen sonrió enternecido y sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ella y la tomo en brazos y la deposito delicadamente en la cama, la miro detenidamente por algunos momentos y sonrió nuevamente y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Terry bajó hasta la cocina y se puso a cocinar, pero sus pensamientos no estaban con el., estaban tan lejos como Annie se encontraba., porque tenían que ser así las cosas?, él había vivido ya tantos años enamorado de ella y sin esperarlo la imagen de Candy durmiendo invadió sus recuerdos., Terry sonreía sin darse cuenta mientras picaba vegetales

-ah!-Terry se hizo un corte en uno de sus dedos y pronto se envolvió la mano en un toalla

-estas bien!- una voz femenina que se escuchaba preocupada lo sorprendió

Candy camino a pasos agigantados hasta él y le tomo la mano

-que te sucedió?, déjame ver… vamos a lavarte- decía Candy mientras Terry la veía sorprendido, Candy lo estaba tratando como si el jamás la hubiera tratado mal, lo trataba sin rencores.

-listo!, ya está!- exclamo Candy alegremente,, mientras Terry aún estaba sin decir una sola palabra tal vez en shock porque nadie nunca antes se había preocupado así por él y mucho menos una persona a la que él había tratado tan mal, Candy le regalo un amplia sonrisa y le pregunto

-estas asustado?-

-no!... por supuesto que no solo que… nada olvídalo, tengo hambre pecas deja termino de cocinar-respondió Terry suavemente

-mhhhh! Huele delicioso, ya tengo hambre Terry! Lo compartirás conmigo?-pregunto Candy entusiasmada

Terry le dio una mirada de reprobación

-nooo!, sólo si tu terminas, me duele el dedo!-respondió Terry haciendo una mueca fingida

-si ya decía yo que la amabilidad era rara en ti!-decía Candy mientras continuaba picando los vegetales.

Terry la mira aun sorprendido pensando que clase de chica actúa como si nada con la persona que la hace llorar antes y Candy pensaba ser cada día más amable para ganar la amistad de Terry, que pasara lo que pasara no se daría por vencida, fuera lo que fuera quería descubrir lo que hizo que Albert lo quisiera tanto.

Por primera vez Terry y Candy cenaban juntos en el gran comedor y en paz, el silencio se hacía presente entre ellos dos, pero no hacía falta decir nada para ver que Terry esa noche estaba en tregua.

Candy se sintió como si estuviera en casa como si el que la acompañara de alguna manera fuera Albert y recordó los momentos que pasaron juntos no quería que la noche terminara de alguna manera los dos gozaban de la compañía del otro.

Terry se puso de pie súbitamente dejando desconcertada a Candy

-ve a dormir Candy mañana quiero que vallamos a un lugar… por favor no hagas planes-le propuso Terry

-pero… a dónde?-pregunto Candy sorprendida

-a un lugar, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar… lo harías Candy?-pregunto Terry a la vez que la tomaba de la mano mirándola suplicante.

Otra vez Candy sintió que su corazón la traicionaba y comenzaba a latir tan fuerte… pero por qué? Por qué su corazón se emocionaba al sentir a Terry tan cerca? Que era lo que le pasaba?

-si , si iré contigo-respondió Candy nerviosa y justo después de eso salió corriendo del comedor para correr a toda marcha por las escaleras y dejarse caer ya en su habitación sobre la cama., Candy sentía que estaba flotando, Candy podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Mientras tan Terry meditaba sus planes…

-la llevare a desayunar mañana, después de compras y al salón de belleza la pondré bellísima para ti Archie … para que la veas a mi lado , junto a mí y sientas lo que yo siento cuando Annie está junto a ti., Terry apretaba los puños imaginando una dulce , una tan dulce que ni siquiera Candy sintió lo amargo de ella.

El sol Salió y Candy despertó entusiasmada con los primeros rayos de sol, pensó en levantarse temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Terry así que después de asearse bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para entrar a la cocina., Terry la tomo por el hombro deteniéndola

-a dónde vas Pecosa?-

-Terry! Ya estás en pie?-pregunto Candy

-así es!, estas lista?, vámonos ya, que el día de hoy será largo- exclamo Terry

Ambos salieron dela casa, mientras Candy pensaba que jamás habían salido juntos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-al fin estoy descubriendo al Terry que tu conociste Albert-pensó Candy en silencio

Terry subió al auto seguido de Candy y juntos llegaron a un restaurant al aire libre frente a un lago, un mesero los condujo hacia una mesa.

-te gusta Candy?... aquí es mi lugar preferido, aquí es donde nos gustaba venir a mí y a Albert… Albert amaba mirar el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre el agua, él amaba la tierra , los árboles y sobre todo los animales era por eso que él le gustaba venir aquí-narraba Terry con la mirada perdida en el lago, mientras Candy lo miraba, miro la tristeza que Terry emanaba por la falta de su gran amigo, una tristeza que nunca dejo que nadie la viera, se la había mostrado a su manera a Candy.

-Albert fue como un hermano para mí, pero el se fue distanciando después de un tiempo, supongo que fue cuando te adopto… yo no estaba muy de acuerdo supongo que la causa fuiste tú… Candy él estaba enamorado de ti?-pregunto Terry

-eh?, no, no lo creo, aunque nunca le conocí una novia ahora que lo pienso bien-respondió Candy pensativa

-Candy alguna vez has tenido novio?-pregunto Terry

-nooo!-Candy movió la cabeza sonrojada

-alguna vez te han besado Candy?-pregunto Terry en tono melancólico

-nooooooooooooo!, Candy respondió aún más apenada y más roja de lo que estaba

-bien por eso no te preocupes Candy, si nadie quiere besarte por lo fea que estas , solo avísame y yo haré un sacrificio y te besare.

-Terry! Eres un maldito!- grito Candy mientras lo perseguía para golpearlo, pero Terry era más rápido.

Ambos olvidaron el desayuno y se sentaron a la orilla del lago, el correr los había agotado, Terry se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones (eran blancos) se había llenado de tierra, mientras Candy lo miraba curiosa., Terry la miro con un sonrisa burlona y pregunto

-te gusta lo que vez pecas?-Terry se carcajeo

-Terry! Por qué eres tan grosero y engreído?-

-vamos Candy, tenemos que ir de compras-Terry camino hacia el auto y detrás de el Candy

Y a en el auto

-Y que piensa comprar?-pregunto Candy

-ropa… para ti-respondió Terry

-para mí?, pero yo no estoy en la mejor situación económica Terry-

-lo sé, pero te voy a hacer un regalo-

-regalo?, por qué?-

- por que sí!-

-y que quieres a cambio?, que es lo que me costara?-pregunto Candy desconfiada

Terry respondió ya desesperado…

-tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños!-

-pero aún falta mucho!-

Y que importa?, solo tómalo y ya!

Candy cruzo los brazos al pecho y…

-no puedo aceptarlo!-

-entonces tómalo como un préstamo!-

-pero no tengo dinero para pagarte!, ni tengo trabajo!-

-entonces págame cuando puedas!

-me cobraras intereses?-

-noooooooooooooooo!, Candy no te cobrare interés!, págame cuando puedas!-respondió Terry desesperado

-mhh está bien.-respondió Candy no muy convencida.

-En que piensas Archie?, desde que llegamos no has dicho ni una sola palabra, llevamos aquí dos horas y no has tocado el desayuno!, ríes solo y tan de repente que no sé lo que te sucede, no has dicho ni una sola palabra!-hablo Annie con tono de reproche

-lo siento Annie, siento estar tan distraído, solo es que… pensaba en alguien, Annie nunca te ah pasado que cuando piensas en alguien el simple hecho de pensar te hace feliz?... eso es lo que me pasa a mí- respondió Archie entusiasmado.

Annie sintió un hueco en su interior un hueco que le producía dolor, ella amaba profundamente a Archie y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, ella ya había vivido muchos años enamorada de él y aunque él no estuviera con ella el simple hecho de pensar en el la hacía feliz .

-jajajaja, pero que torpe soy!, como es que te pregunto esas cosas a ti!, tantos años de conocernos y nunca te eh conocido un novia Annie!, jamás te has enamorado – respondió Achie

Annie bajo la mirada y comenzó hablar muy despacio

-Archie yo!, yo eh estado enamorada…-

El sonido del celular de Annie la interrumpió, Archie la miro sin darle importancia a lo que ella decía y la invito a que respondiera la llamada

-responde Annie!-

-puede esperar Archie!-

-no, responde, yo iré al tocador-Archie se levantó de su silla y dejo a Annie en la mesa, sola con su confesión, Annie no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y secándoselas con sus sus manos respondió el celular

-hola?-

-lista para la cena de cuatro?- exclamo Terry feliz de poder escuchar su voz

-no creo que pueda Terry, lo siento-

-por favor Annie… es importante para mí, podrás invitar a Archie quiero que conozcan a mi amiga!-

Y después de pensarlo brevemente Annie respondió

-esta bien, pero por favor no seas pesado con Archie!-

-lo prometo!-

-bien y donde nos vemos?-

-en el restaurant de siempre-

-ahí estaremos Terry-

-no lo olvides hoy a las 8:00 pm-

- está bien- Annie finalizo la llamada casi al mismo tiempo que Archie se acercaba a la mesa-

-era Terry quiere que cenemos juntos quiere presentarnos a una amiga-

-Su novia?-pregunto sin mucha importancia

-creo que si-

-está bien iré , pero solo para ver si existe alguien aparte de ti que tolere a ese tipo-

-Archie!, no seas cruel con el-

-me tengo que ir Annie, prometí a Stear acompañarlo al cine, solo espero que esta vez no se le ocurra disfrazarse de elfo, mago y esas cosas!-

-si, esta bien-Annie asintió con la cabeza

-podrás volver sola a casa?, no traes tu auto-

-no te preocupes, tomare un Taxi, te veo mas tarde?-

-si-

-paso por ti a las7:00 pm-

-muy bien entonces te espero, adiós-

-adiós Archie-

Archie se fue sin mirar atrás mientras Annie no se cansaba de mirar su espalda, su forma de caminar y del reflejo de la luz sobre su cabello.

-Archie Te amo!-Annie sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero se hizo fuerte y se puso de pie, salió del local y busco un taxi que la llevara a casa.

-Ese no me gusta!, te hace ver muy mhhh delgada!-

Candy volvió a los vestidores a probarse otro vestido… ya un tanto disgustada y cansada

Después de un momento Candy salió con un vestido Azul turquesa que delineaba su figura a la perfección y el escote aunque no era revelador le hacía resaltar sus atributos., Terry hablaba con la encargada de local.

-envuélvame todos los vestidos que se haya probado la señorita…-pero la dulce voz de Candy lo llamo por su nombre

-este está bien?, Terry hazme caso!-

-espera que no vez que estoy hablando?-respondió Terry sin voltear a verla

La mujer con la que hablaba exclamo..

-señor!, su novia esta lindísima! Le sienta muy bien ese color!-

-ella no es mi no…-Terry volteo a verla y su sorpresa fue ver a Candy, quien lucía realmente bella, tal vez nuca la hubiera imaginado así, detrás de esas ropas holgadas y grandes sweaters se escondía la esencia de una mujer , una mujer que el apenas acaba de descubrir.

Las encargadas del negocio veían a Terry mirar a Candy embelesado

-se ver hermosa!, y mira el novio está realmente encantado, hacen muy linda pareja!-murmuraban entre ellas

-perfecto!, nos llevaremos este!-exclamo Terry satisfecho

Continuara…

**_Chicas mil disculpas por no publicar como había dicho antes, me encontré con dificultades para hacerlo pero poco a poco ya las resolví, jamás las dejaría colgadas con este fic., fue un gusto enorme leer sus comentarios que gracias a ellos me animo a escribir., sé que habrán encontrado la historia un poco diferente conforme al tipo de narración, pero fue una sugerencia que me dio una de las chicas que se tomó la molestia de leerme, sé que tal vez no se vea bien puesto que ya voy en el tercer capítulo, disculpen las molestias espero que entiendan, es mi primer fic que publico._**

**_Kandrix gracias por tu sugerencia!._**

**_Y todas la demás chicas que me dejaron su review mil gracias juro que leo todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos con el fin de mejorar_**

**_Entonces chicas nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_(Será en esta semana lo prometo)_**

**_Atentamente._**

**_La autora._**


	4. Chapter 4

La herencia

Cap. 4. "Una cena para cuatro"

Terry había dejado a Candy en el salón de belleza y él se había marchado rumbo a casa a cambiarse de vestimenta, quería dar la mejor impresión a Annie, con la esperanza de que esta le pusiera un poco de atención.

-Está segura que no me veo extraña?- preguntó Candy a la maquillista

La maquillista soltó una carcajada

-para nada! Luces hermosa, tu novio quedara impresionado!-

-mi novio?- Candy se sonrojo

-él no es mi novio … él es..-Candy fue interrumpida

-pero si él es un chico lindo!, además te compro ropa , por que otro motivo pudiera ser?... ahhh! Seguro e l quiere ser tu novio!... dile que si cuando te lo proponga- exclamo la chica emocionada mientras Candy formaba ideas en su cabeza.

-mi novio?... Terry quiere ser mi novio? Podrá ser eso posible?... ayyy no! No puedo darle el sí, aun esta Archie… Archie están lindo, tan caballeroso y Terry es tan… tan… bruto!-pensaba Candy mientras la maquillista la miraba extrañada

-estas lista Candy?-

-Terry!- Candy volteo sorprendía hacia donde había escuchado la voz varonil

Terry quedo aún más impresionado de lo que estaba Candy era bella había sido transformada totalmente, su belleza era natural pero a él le había costado encontrarla sin esa fina ropa y el toque de un buen peinado y maquillaje.

Terry sonrió satisfecho.

Mientras que Candy se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella., Terry extendió su brazo mientras que Candy se quedó petrificada, él nunca había tenido alguna atención con ella si no por el contrario.

-pecas! Dame la mano-

Candy movió la cabeza en señal negativa

-Terry estará realmente tratando de conquistarme?-pensó Candy a sus adentros

Terry ignoro a Candy y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella y la escolto hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y finalmente entro a el auto… ya los dos en el auto eran presos del silencio, Candy lo miraba de vez en vez de reojo y Terry por primera vez se sentía extraño por la compañía de Candy , tal vez podría decirse que nervioso, pero claro que jamás se lo demostraría.

-Sucede algo Candy?-pregunto Terry para romper el hielo

-no…- respondió tímidamente Candy

Terry sonrió por la respuesta de Candy pues este sabía que mentía

-bueno… sí., Terry yo quiero agradecerte por este día, por la ropa, por mi arreglo personal y también por tu compañía- Candy esbozo una gran sonrisa, y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-este día me recuerda a los días que pase junto a Albert- Candy sonrió nuevamente., Candy aun no sabía lo que esperaba.

Terry comenzó a sentir remordimiento y por inercia limpió las lágrimas de Candy con sus propios dedos y volvió la vista al frente y una furia repentina lo invadió, detuvo el coche en seco y azoto sus manos en el volante haciendo estremecer a Candy.

Candy lo miraba asustada y en silencio, no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Que podre haber dicho que le haya molestado?- se preguntó Candy en silencio

-nunca… nunca… nunca Candy vuelvas a darme las gracias por nada- hablo con dificultad tratando de controlar la furia que sentía, una furia que sentía a sí mismo, ella le daba las gracias y el la utilizaría para una venganza sabiendo que podría salir lastimada, y lo peor es que no haría nada por impedirlo.

-pero por qué?- pregunto Candy temerosa

Terry no respondió y encendió nuevamente el coche y a máxima velocidad manejo por las avenidas dejando a Candy desconcertada.

-Estas segura que vendrá?, ya tardo! … y si su novia lo dejo plantado?- preguntaba Archie como niño necio a Annie

- no lo creo, esperemos un poco más, si no pediremos la cena para llevar, podríamos cenar en mi departamento-propuso Annie con una sonrisa.

-Annie no te cansas de mí?, todas las mañanas desayunamos juntos, sabes eh llegado a pensar que yo soy el culpable de que no tengas novio.-respondió Archie

Annie se sonrojo y abrió los ojos más de lo usual esperando verse delatada…

-si! yo eh de ser el culpable Annie, seguro los chicos te ven conmigo y piensan que soy tu novio o peor aún tu esposo! Creo que deberíamos de empezar a distanciarnos, además hay una chica que me gusta.- confeso Archie

Annie tuvo que fingir una sonrisa y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que la tristeza no se reflejara en su rostro.

-Interrumpo Algo?- Terry se hizo presente en la mesa de Annie y Archie

-si, solamente interrumpes nuestras vidas- respondió Archie molesto

Terry le dedico una mirada fulminante a Archie pero este lo ignoro y seguido de esto saludo muy cordialmente a Annie.

-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!- murmuro para sí Archie

-que dices?-pregunto Terry fingiendo interés a las palabras de Archie

- que será mejor que me marche!- respondió a Terry

-Y no te quedaras a conocer a mi amiga?-pregunto Terry

-oh ahí viene!- exclamo orgulloso Terry

Candy salía del tocador y buscaba con la mirada a Terry entre la multitud de mesas., Archie la diviso de lejos y fue tan evidente su sorpresa que no pudo evitar ponerse de pie haciendo un notable ruido con la silla.

Terry se apresuró para ir hasta donde estaba ella y poso su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy para dirigirla por el camino.

La actitud de Archie no pasó desapercibida para Annie. Terry llego con Candy a la mesa., Candy se sorprendió de Ver a Archie ahí, pero más se sorprendió Archie de ver a Candy más hermosa de lo normal y acompañada de Terry.

Terry jalo la silla para que Candy se sentara., Candy nerviosa por el detalle de Terry se sonrojo., Annie la miraba fijamente sin decir una sola palabra mientras Archie la admiraba de vez en vez tratando de disimular, Terry no se había equivocado al pensar que Archie gustaba de Candy, se dio cuenta desde que estuvieron reunidos el día de la lectura del testamento de Albert.

Candy le sonrió amablemente a Annie pero esta no le correspondió, pues sentía celos de ella desde el día que se habían visto por primera vez en el centro comercial., Annie le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Terry, pero este la ignoro.

-mesero!-

El mesero se acercó de inmediato

-dígame señor, en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto el joven

-traiga una botella de champagne mis amigos y yo tenemos algo que celebrar- exclamo alegremente Terry.

Candy comenzaba a entender lo que Terry había planeado, el por qué la ropa, el por qué el peinado y por qué la amabilidad., Se sintió realmente estúpida e incómoda., Candy entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Terry quien estaba sentado a su lado y sonreía fingiendo no saber por qué lo miraba de esa forma., Archie miraba a Candy desconcertado como queriendo preguntar todo con una sola mirada ., mientras que Annie fingía mirar hacia otro lado.

El mesero llego con el encargo de Terry y puso cuatro copas cristalinas sobre la mesa y comenzó a servir., Terry se sentía satisfecho por la reacción de todos sobre todo por el desconcierto de ¡Archie… y al fin rompió el silencio

-pero brindemos! Por qué tanta seriedad? Quien ha muerto?-exclamo Terry

-sabes que esto no es gracioso Terry!-respondió Annie con tono de reproche.

-no hacía falta que nos invitaras a una cena para conocer a Candy… yo ya tengo el gusto de conocerla-respondió Archie seriamente

-entiendo, pero solo quería brindarle un momento agradable a Candy…-respondió Terry

Archie no puedo contener más y se puso de pie y…

-Terry necesitamos hablar en privado!-

-hablar? Tu y yo?..- se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en rostro pues lo que había planeado comenzaba a tener efecto pronto… pero muy pronto en Archie.

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!- respondió Terry

Annie comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con la actitud de ambos chicos y Candy se sentía herida por la traición de Terry a quien ya consideraba su amigo.

Archie comenzó a sentir desesperación pero recordando sus modales nuevamente tomó asiento y se disculpó.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento… Candy, Annie.-

Bien entonces ya que estamos todos felices pidamos la cena de una buena vez que Candy y yo hoy no nos alimentamos bien… sabes Archie hoy ella y yo pasamos el día entero juntos., creo que nuestra relación ha crecido de la noche de la mañana- dijo esto a la vez que abrazo a Candy acercándola más él dejando a Candy desconcertada por su actitud.

Annie no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta pues estaba acostumbrada que toda las atenciones de Terry fueran solo para ella y Archie sintió que le hervía la sangre en el momento que escucho y miro que Terry abrazaba a Candy

Archie se percató que Candy hacia una cara de disgusto en el momento que Terry la abrazo, y fue entonces que comenzó a sospechar que todo era una mentira de Terry… pero porque Candy se había prestado a su juego?..., la desconocía totalmente, esa no era la chica que había conocido antes.

-Sabes Terry cuando deseo ver una mala comedia asisto al teatro, pero esta vez tu ganaste… te llevaste el premio de todas las malas comedias que eh visto antes.

Terry se puso de pie exaltado y aventó la silla la gente que estaba en lugar voltearon hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos.

-Terry por favor!-exclamo Annie angustiada

Archie se mostraba indiferente ante la reacción de Terry Annie se puso de pie y jalo a Terry para llevárselo dejando a Candy sentada en la mesa junto con Archie. Annie y Terry subieron al auto y se fueron.

Archie se quedó en silencio sin mirar a Candy., repentinamente llamo al mesero y pidió la cuenta., pago y se puso de pie, Candy aún seguía sentada con la mirada baja.

-siento mucho que hayamos tenido que encontrarnos así de nuevo Candy… me da gusto que las cosas vayan bien con Terry… adiós.-

-Archie… yo quiero.-

-no Candy hoy no es momento para hablar… hasta pronto.-

Archie ni siquiera miro a Candy a la cara cuando le dijo esto, sus palabras fueron tan frías y heladas que Candy pudo sentirlas como un filo atravesando su alma, Archie le gustaba y que él la creyera culpable de la comedia de Terry., le provocaba dolor., Candy se quedó sentada en la mesa por un rato mas ., pues desconocía que Terry se había marchado ya., espero por unas cuantas horas más pero Terry nunca regreso., Candy sintió que extrañaba a Albert más que a nada en el mundo en esos instantes., las zapatillas te tacón alto no le ayudaban mucho para caminar , salió del restaurante cabizbaja y se detuvo en la acera abrió su bolso buscando algo de dinero pero este estaba completamente vacío., dio un largo suspiro y se resignó a volver a casa caminando , el trayecto era largo y la noche era fría.

-siento frio-exclamo Candy a la vez que se estremecía.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Terry y Annie…

-cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso?, no había necesidad que la llevaras!- Annie le reprochó a Terry

Pero este por primera vez en la vida la ignoraba., sus pensamientos no estaban con él, en su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, miles de preguntas., porque no se sentía feliz si Annie estaba con él?, porque no se concentraba en ese mismo instante?., por qué?... esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Terry.

Annie hablaba y hablaba y le reprochaba una y otra vez el por qué tuvo que arruinar la velada… pero Terry no la escuchaba

-Terry! Me estas escuchando?.., te estoy hablando…-

Terry la miro con fastidio., como nunca antes la había mirado

Terry se acercó a Annie y la tomo por las manos delicadamente y…

-Annie podrías dejarme solo…-

-eh! Pero… por qué?-exclamo extrañada Annie

Terry sintió una terrible desesperación al pasar por su mente que Candy podría encontrarse en una agradable velada con Archie… solos… los dos.

-solo… quiero estar solo., por favor- respondió Terry

Annie encontró extraño a Terry en esos momentos pero de igual manera lo complació y se fue a casa., Terry ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acompañarla a la puerta., eso para Annie era extraño pues Terry siempre necesitaba de su compañía y ahora, en estos instantes era el quien le pedía que se marchara., Terry estaba realmente extraño para Annie.

Pero las cosas para Candy no eran como Terry se las había imaginado.

Candy temblaba mientras trataba de darle calor a su brazos frotándolos ., pero ya a esas alturas era inútil., los zapatos ya comenzaban a molestarle así que se paró un instante en la acera y se los quitó.

-y pensar que la bestia gasto una fortuna en ellos (los zapatos) ahhh ., si tan solo pudiera conseguir un poco de dinero con ellos para volver a casa!., aún falta mucho por llegar… y yo ya estoy cansada…-

Candy comenzó a sentir a parte del frio., una soledad tremenda una desolación en su corazón y un abandono aterrador, tanto que entre más hablaba y más pensaba su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar poco a poco.

-por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?., Albert?., porque te fuiste cuando más te necesito?.- Candy se decia entre lágrimas mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas gotitas que recorrían su cara., Candy estaba agotada por tanto caminar pero continuo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque busco una banca y se sentó a descansar por un rato con los zapatos en la mano.

Terry en la soledad de la casona comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho y su arrepentimiento era tan grande, más grande que cualquier otra cosa., ahora estaba Candy con Archie, pero por que tenía que pensar en eso?., se reprobó por eso y decidió ir a dormir., subió las escalera hacia su habitación enfurecido y se paró sin darse cuenta frente a la puerta de Candy sus recuerdos trajeron hasta a él una Candy feliz y sonriente y aunque muchas veces ya lo había hecho enfadar y hasta lo había golpeado con una sartén esos recuerdos le hacían feliz, le llenaban el corazón de una inmensa alegría ., pero por qué?., quiso despejar su mente pero fue imposible la puerta de la habitación de Candy estaba entre abierta , eso llamo su atención pensó que tal vez Candy había vuelto a casa y de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte mente y esperando un encuentro con ella entro desesperado a la habitación la busco con la mirada pero no había nada… ni un rastro de ella solo había una bufanda sobre la cama… desilusionado se acercó hasta la cama y toco muy despacio la prenda y después la tomo entre su manos y la apretó contra su pecho hasta donde pudo aspirar el aroma a rosas de Candy.

-Que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto

Pero entonces como si hubiese sido una señal miro la cartera de Candy sobre la cama

Y recordó que habido dejado a Candy sola en el restaurant con Archie., y si Archie hubiera decidido marcharse después de lo sucedido?., y si Candy hubiese decidido marcharse y dejar ahí a Archie por alguna razón? Candy no tendría dinero para regresar a Casa., la preocupación comenzó a invadirlo y la desesperación de que Candy anduviese por ahí sin un solo centavo lo llevo a hacer lo que nunca pensó que haría alguna vez… llamar a Archie

Terry saco de inmediato su celular y marco Archie

El teléfono de Archie comenzó a sonar y al ver en el identificador quien era dudó en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo…

-y ahora que quieres Terry?-pregunto molesto Archie

Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Terry fingiendo un tono burlesco

-sabes una cosa., el hecho de que me marques cuando estoy a punto de dormir no es molestia para mí., creo que no podría dormir sin antes recibir tu llamada-Archie respondió sumamente irónico.

Terry sintió que la sangre se helo en su cuerpo y una molesta sensación en el estómago lo invadió.

-hola?, hola?... si solo hablabas para eso Terry voy a colgar., no pienso perder el tiempo contigo y…- Archie fue interrumpido por Terry

-Candy está contigo estúpido?- pregunto secamente

-que?., pero como te atreves a suponer que Candy está conmigo?., que clase de degenerado eres?-pregunto Archie más que molesto.

-donde esta Candy!-pregunto Terry casi en un grito

-la deje en el restaurant., no vi muy apropiado quedarme con ella después de lo sucedido… que pasa contigo Terry?- pregunto Archie., la actitud de Terry comenzaba a preocuparle por que le marcaba tan de madrugada y preguntando por Candy.

-eres un completo idiota!- vocifero Terry

-eh?... sucede algo con Candy?-pregunto Archie muy preocupado ignorando el insulto de Terry.

-ella… ella seguramente esta aun en el restaurant., y no tiene su cartera consigo!, lo más seguro es que no encontró la manera de regresar! Y tú la dejaste ahí!, ella aun no regresa a casa!- respondió Terry en tono muy molesto

Mientras tanto Candy en la banca de ese parque solitario sollozaba sin parar… Candy saco su celular y marco…

-su llamada será transferida al buzón.- declaro la operadora y después se escuchó una voz muy conocida para Candy…

-hola estás hablando al móvil de William Andrew… por el momento no puedo responder tu llamada pero deja tu mensaje y en breve me comunicare contigo… gracias!-

Las lágrimas de Candy caían cuan gotas de lluvia el escuchar su voz

-te extraño Albert- entre sollozos hablaba Candy

Y así una y otra vez marco al celular de Albert para poder reconfortarse al escuchar su voz… y se aferró contra el pecho el celular como si pudiera alcanzar un abrazo de su querido Albert

Hasta que la pila se terminó., y como si fuera su mala suerte pequeñas gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo.

Candy lloro abrazada a sus rodillas por largo rato…

Por la cabeza de Terry pasaban miles de cosas… y si le paso algo a Candy? Se preguntaba y así se apresuró rápidamente hasta su auto y recorrió las avenidas para llegar al restaurant dónde habían estado horas antes., se estaciono frente al local pero todo lucia desolado y una preocupación más grande lo invadió hasta el punto de patear las llantas de su auto.

Archie se sentía impotente, se arrepentía amargamente de haber dejado a Candy sola., de no haber querido escuchar lo que tenía que decir., tomo el celular mientras conducía y busco en su agenda el teléfono de Candy y marco…

-su llamada será trasferida al buzón-

-Rayos!- Archie aventó el celular.

Mientras que Terry buscaba a los alrededores del lugar…

-no pudo haber ido tan lejos., estoy seguro- se decía así mismo tratando de darse ánimos

Terry recorrió los lugares caminando en algunos momentos corría y en otro buscaba en los callejones de las calles vacías, pero entre mas recorría sus esperanzas de encontrarla se alejaban cada vez más.

Archie bajo del auto al ver aparcado el de Terry afuera del restaurant.., Archie se sorprendió de saber preocupado a Terry eso era casi imposible.

Archie comenzó a correr buscando a Candy., y de vez en vez la llamaba por su nombre

-Candy!, Candy!-pero nadie le respondí

Terry se desesperaba cada vez más hasta que se encontró con un pequeño parque y cansado de tanto recorrer se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, de pronto escucho el un ruido extraño que alerto sus sentidos., miro hacia atrás y su sorpresa fue ver una figura femenina sentada en una banca., Terry corrió tan a prisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron y se acercó a ella lentamente para darse cuenta que se trataba de Candy quien yacía abrazada a sus piernas tratando de darse calor inútilmente., Terry sintió que un peso de encima finalmente había desaparecido., rápidamente se deshizo de su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Candy y la tomo entre sus brazos., camino con ella a paso rápido puesto que su cuerpo se sentía helado y el traba de darle calor abrazándola cada vez más fuerte y al fin llego a hasta su auto y haciendo un gran esfuerzo recostó a Candy en el asiento del copiloto y apenas cerró la puerta …

-la encontraste?- pregunto Archie

Pero Terry muy lejos de responder tiro un golpe directamente a la cara de Archie derribándolo a l suelo.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a ella- respondió fríamente Terry

Archie sorprendido por la reacción de Terry se puso de pie mientras que Terry le daba la espalda para subir al auto

-no soy yo quien le está haciendo daño Terry, no soy yo quien debe de alejarse de ella, y desde hoy te lo digo que nunca me daré por vencido yo siempre estaré a su lado!- respondió Archie muy convencido de sus palabras pero Terry ni si quiera volteo a verlo solo siguió caminando para entrar al auto y arrancar rápidamente pues lo que más le importaba en esos instantes era salvaguardar el bienestar de Candy.

Y en el auto…

Candy murmuraba entre sueños…

-Albert te extraño!-

Terry volteo a verla y para su sorpresa se encontró con dos lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Candy

Terry al fin llego a Casa y cargo en sus brazos a Candy y la subió hasta su habitación, terryt la deposito en la cama con cuidado y la cobijo y la miro detenidamente por unos cuantos instantes.

Algo pasaba con Terry, algo dentro de su ser iba cambiando poco a poco un sentimiento extraño comenzaba a crecer dentro de su corazón… sería un sentimiento de protección para con Candy?... no lo creo.

Terry acaricio su frente y se percató que Candy tenía un poco de fiebre, Candy se había expuesto mucho al frio de otoño., Terry suspiro y entendió el por qué nombraba a Albert., sin pensarlo preparo una bandeja con agua y unos paños y comenzó a humedecer su frente con ellos hasta que amaneció y el cansancio venció a Terry…

Y cuando Candy despertó se encontró con una agradable sorpresa?.

Continuara…

Hola mis estimadas lectoras un agradecimiento muy grande por permitirme llegar hasta el 4to capitulo, es un honor muy grande saber que me regalan un poco de su tiempo y aunque en días pasados no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles, hoy si me hare un espacio para nombrarlas y agradecerles infinitamente sus opiniones y comentarios

,

darkprincessakane- :mil gracias por darme una oportunidad y regalarme un poco de tu tiempo.

Betty: siento mucho a ver matado a Albert, espero y me puedas perdonar! Pero es que si lo regreso a la historia sería inevitable para mí hacer que se enamore de Candy! Perdón pero él también es de mis favoritos para que se quede con Candy

Irenelc8:muchísimas gracias por tu opinión! Es un gusto enorme leer tu comentario! Espero y te siga gustando esta historia me sigas dejando tu sincera opinión

Isacandy: siento mucho por la tardanza y por dejarte en lo más interesante de la historia espero que este capítulo haya compensado un poquito jijiji… gracias por leerme de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu atención

jessica T: aunque no te haya gustado, mil gracias por leerme y tu opinión!., aunque en una cosa si no estoy de acuerdo como lo dijo una de las lectoras Terry tenía un carácter similar al que describo, siento mucho si te ofendió un Terry con una personalidad fuerte., me encantaría leer alguno de tus fics ya que dices que en la historia hago ver las situaciones torpes, este es mi primer fic y me gustaría aprender de tu trabajo. Gracias!.

Litac ,: si está basado en full house pero no del todo decidí cambiar un poco la historia para adaptarla Candy y sobre todo darle mi toque personal poniendo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara en la historia espero y mi versión no te desagrade y continúes leyendo esta historia, gracias! Por leerme!

GemaGrandchester: Hola!, sabes una cosa? Yo también odie a Annie mientras escribía los Capítulos créeme que la vas a odiar aún más!, muchas gracias por leerme te lo agradezco infinitamente . saludos!

Karina Grandchester: hola Karina mil gracias por leerme, me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado los capítulos y más espero que te guste el tercero y cuarto! Saludos!

Betty: hola estoy muy contenta en saber que te ah gusta la historia espero no defraudarte con mi trabajo y que te siga gustando hasta el final .

Dayana: hola espero y te esté gustando la historia hasta el cuarto capítulo .,! no se por qué paro hasta yo me emociono! Hahaha., mil gracias por leerme es un gusto enorme saber que tengo lectoras tan lindas!

AIKO1504: hola! Un disculpa por favor por no actualizar pronto que bueno que te gusto! Saludos

MELODY: hola, perdón por hacerte pasar un martirio y para que veas que si tomo sus sugerencias en serio esta semana ya publique dos capítulos mil gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el hasta el final!

Neoyorquina: gracias por leerme y por tu apoyo! En verdad gracias espero que nos sigamos leyendo por este medio!

Lupita Isais: lupita mil gracias por leerme! Y también déjame aprovecho para felicitarte en este espacio me ah encantado tu fic! Es precioso! Haces un excelente trabajo!.

Kandrix: mil gracias por tu sincera opinión! Tome muy en cuenta tu sugerencia mil gracias por tomarte la molestia! Espero tu próxima opinión!

Anaiz: hola gracias por tu comentario pues ya están dos capitulo publicados en una sola semana! Espero sean de tu agrado, saludos!

Cristina: hola mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero te siga gustando la historia, estaré actualizando dos veces por semana! (es una complacencia) nos leemos pronto!.

Rosy Jimenez: Rosy mil gracias por llegar conmigo hasta el tercer capítulo! Y pues aquí tienes mi actualización, espero que te guste! Saludos!

D7fc8 vil. -


	5. Chapter 5

** La herencia**

_Cap.5 decisiones precipitadas_

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar entre la cortinas., Candy se sentía tan cómoda donde se encontraba que no importaba que el sol hubiese salido ya., aun con los ojos cerrados Candy movió lo brazos para estirarse pero en el camino sus brazos percibieron al tacto una fina y delicada piel… Candy asustada comenzó a palpar aun sin abrir los ojos por temor de lo que pudiera encontrar., sus dedos temblorosos palparon un cabello sedoso, bajó unos cuantos centímetros y sus dedos se encontraron con?... Con? Unos labios?.. Candy tuvo que abrir los ojos., y su sorpresa fue tan grande al encontrar a Terry recargado en su cama durmiendo, Candy miro hacia su alrededor y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero como había llegado hasta ahí?, acaso Terry había vuelto por ella?.,

Terry comenzó a ser preso de los rayos del sol y esa luz tan incandescente logro despertarlo, Terry abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente haciendo un movimiento rápido se puso de pie mientras Candy lo veía extrañada.

Terry lucia distinto, algo pasaba en Terry…

-es… estas despierta?.- Terry pregunto lo obvio

Pero Candy se sentía tan molesta, tan herida y tan traicionada que solo pudo darle una mirada de reproche

-Te… encuentras mejor?-pregunto Terry al ver que Candy no emitió ni una sola palabra

Pero ella no respondió., Candy se puso de pie y salió de la habitación y Terry salió tras ella

-pecosa! A dónde vas?- pregunto Terry mientras la perseguía por las escalera

-no es tu asunto Terry- respondió Candy en tono molesto

Terry no pudo evitar sentir coraje por la respuesta de Candy., pero de igual manera la siguió hasta que llegaron a la cocina

-pecosa., si tenías hambre solo tenías que decirlo… yo te hubiera…-

Terry se quedó en silencio Cunado vio a Candy sacar el bote de leche y dejarlo caer con mucha fuerza sobre la mesa.

-no hace falta Terry., De ahora en adelante tendrás tu desayuno a la hora que desees., la casa estará limpia antes del desayuno, y tu ropa igual, no me meteré en tu vida así que por favor no te metas en la mía!-hablo Candy molesta

Terry no sabía cómo describir lo que sintió en el momento que Candy dijo esas palabras., era como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de el como si su corazón se hubiera quebrado como un frágil cristal…. Como si ella más bien lo hubiera azotado y pisoteado.

Pero Terry era orgulloso, demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que sus palabras habían dolido., y decidió cambiar su tristeza por algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado…

-bien!., como quieras pecosa! Al fin que me puede importar a mí!, asegúrate que lo que dices es verdad! ., yo no me meteré en tu vida!.- respondió Terry indiferente

Candy sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero tal vez esto era lo mejor., porque si ella entregaba su corazón a alguien quien no estuviera dispuesto a tomarlo sería doloroso para ella., porque su corazón tenía que reservarse cualquier sentimiento hacia el hasta que finalizara el año.

Candy fingió indiferencia y siguió finalmente con su camino y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar Candy estaba a punto de abrir cuando recordó que no estaba vestida para la ocasión haciendo señas a Terry le ordeno que abriera

Terry la miro desconcertado y renegando salió de la casona a paso moderado y atravesó el gran jardín hasta llegar a la reja.

Terry Cruzo los brazos en su pecho y comenzó a reír

-creo a verte dicho ayer que no quería que te acercaras a Candy, que es lo que buscas aquí?-pregunto Terry

-no es contigo con quien vengo ., así que no te metas en mis asuntos-respondió Archie

-ella no quiere verte!- respondió Terry sobresaltado

-Terry!- grito Candy

Candy había salido a ver quién era pues Terry ya había tardado

-Archie que haces aquí?-Pregunto Candy con cortesía

-si, Que haces aquí?-pregunto Terry seguido de Candy pero en un tono mas fuerte

Archie entrecerró los ojos de coraje por la intromisión de Terry… que acaso nunca los dejaría solos? Se preguntó para si mismo Archie., Candy interpreto las muecas de Archie y…

-nos dejarías solos Terry- pidió fríamente Candy

-pe… está bien.- Terry se fue cabizbajo, Terry no se había dado cuenta de su misma actitud pero Archie si, Terry no pudo ocultar una mirada de tristeza., fue por eso que Archie decidió actuar de inmediato.

Archie y Candy ya solos los dos…

Archie mostraba una cara de apenado., realmente no sabía cómo enmendar la indiferencia que había tenido con Candy…

-Candy… siento mucho lo que paso anoche., no era mi intención hacerte pasar por lo que pasaste… anoche Salí a buscarte después de que Terry me llamara…-

Candy quien Tenía la mirada pérdida miro asombrada a Archie al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de Terry…

-Terry dices?-Candy no pudo evitar preguntar asombrada

Archie suspiro…

-Sí, Terry me llamo anoche., se dio cuenta que aún no habías llegado a casa…-

-entonces tú me trajiste a casa?- interrumpió Candy

-no, fue Terry, ambos salimos a buscarte pero Terry fue quien te encontró y te trajo a casa.- confeso Archie

Candy no pudo evitar demostrar sus sentimientos… era algo extraño para Candy, pues de pronto la ira y el coraje que sentía por Terry parecía ser otra cosa pues la emoción y un sentimiento de calidez en sus mejillas la comenzaron a invadir.

-Terry?... Terry me trajo a casa anoche?- pregunto incrédula aun de las palabras de Archie.

Candy quisiera hablar contigo de lo de ayer… no quise dejarte ahí… sola, pero tú sabes que Terry me provoca, quiero que me disculpes por mi comportamiento, de no a verte dejado ahí sola no hubieras pasado por todo eso anoche…-Archie se disculpaba como el caballero que era, pero Candy realmente ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación, Candy se encontraba a un procesando las palabras "Terry fue quien te encontró y te trajo a casa".

-Archie me disculpas?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Candy antes de echarse a correr para entrar a casa y buscar a Terry

Terry se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá del estudio pensando, pensando en lo que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos y es que nunca se sintió como hasta ahora, con un sentimiento de protección hacia Candy, un sentimiento de ternura un sentimiento de…

-Terry!- grito Candy entrando al estudio

Terry se puso de pie abruptamente al escuchar su voz entrecortada

-Candy!-

- gracias!... Gracias por traerme a casa anoche!-Candy pronuncio estas palabras con dificultad y siguiendo lo que le dictaba su corazón corrió hacia Terry y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo… un abrazo que no fue correspondido físicamente por Terry, pero si fue correspondido en pensamiento y alma.

Terry se sonrojo por la impulsividad de Candy pero no se desagrado por eso, después de unos minutos Candy lo soltó y tímidamente dejo el salón dejando a un Terry lleno de dudas… dudas del corazón.

Archie había abandonado la mansión no sin antes enviarle un mensaje de texto a Candy, tal vez sentía que estaba vez él había perdido, pero no perdería las esperanzas de que Candy le correspondiera de alguna manera, el al menos tenía una ventaja, él ya había admitido que Candy le gustaba y solo faltaba en el reconocerlo ante ella y eso sería muy pronto.

Una semana después…

Candy había hecho hasta ese día lo que le había prometido a Terry no entrometerse en su vida y tener sus cosas listas., para la hora que despertaba Terry el desayuno ya se encontraba listo Terry desayunaba solo en el gran comedor

-ja j aja j aja!... pero que dices Archie Ja j aja ja., está bien te veré más tarde, si?... muy bien nos vemos luego- Candy hablaba por el celular desde la cocina desde donde Terry podía escuchar la voz de Candy.

Terry quien trataba de contener su repentina furia., escuchaba atento lo que la rubia pecosa decía…

Terry se puso de pie y busco a Candy, camino hacia la cocina y se recargo en el umbral de la puerta –

-No hagas planes hoy- Terry hizo estremecer a Candy pues ella no se esperaba verlo ahí

Candy lo miro extrañada… de que demonios hablaba?

Y Terry volvió a Repetir nuevamente…

-no hagas planes hoy!-

-Y por qué? Si se puede saber?- pregunto Candy

-la casa aún está sucia… eh… y… las cortinas hace dos días que no las quitas para lavarlas… crees que no me eh dado cuenta holgazana!-

-Además quiero que me hagas un comida exquisita hoy!... tendré invitados-Terry no sabía que excusa dar, lo único que le importaba en ese instante era que Candy no se fuera, que Candy no saliera con Archie.

- lo siento Terry, tengo un compromiso, el aseo lo hice esta mañana pero si tú quieres lo hare de nuevo cuando venga… también lave las cortinas esta mañana, lo siento no puedo quedarme hacer la comida, tal vez puedas pedir algo, después de todo dices que no soy tan buena cocinera.- respondió Candy tranquilamente

Tranquilidad que estaba matando a Terry, que acaso él no le interesaba a la pecas ni siquiera para pelear?, que le sucedía? seguro esa actitud que tenía con él era debido a Archie.

Candy ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos y estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina pero Terry la tomo del brazo

-Candy!… por favor, no te vayas….-

Candy sintió esa típica punzada en el corazón pero ella ya estaba decidida a no rendirse, a no enamorarse así que …

-Lo siento, no puedo.-

Terry la soltó y la dejo marcharse.

Horas más tarde...

Candy ya estaba lista para marcharse llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda hasta las rodillas y su cabello recogido y unas zapatillas del mismo color, y antes de marcharse se quedó parada en la puerta quien Terry la observaba marcharse.

-que tengas linda tarde Candy- fue lo único que pronuncio Terry

Terry era capaz de provocar los sentimientos más resguardados, con solo una mirada, con un silencio podía decir mis palabras.

-gracias Terry- respondió Candy , se dio la media vuelta y salió confusa de ahí, salió insegura de lo que iba hacer.

Candy se fue a su cita… pero aunque su cuerpo estuviera en otro lugar, sus pensamientos se habían quedado con Terry…

Terry daba vueltas como león enjaulado, la impotencia que sentía era más grande que nada en esos instantes, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que estaba celoso y su confundido corazón lo estaba matando, Terry quería salir e ir corriendo en busca de Candy, traerla de vuelta a casa y abrazarla por un largo instante sin importar lo que pasara.

Candy caminaba por las Calles pensativa, la actitud de Terry era extraña era… cada vez más conmovedora para su corazón, era como si un impulso la invitara a entregar su amor a Terry…

-no!... no!, no Candy piensa en otra cosa!- se decía Candy

Los sentimientos de Terry eran como una bomba guardada en su pecho a punto de explotar, pateo los muebles de la casa por unos momentos, y cegado por sus impulsos salió corriendo en busca de Candy aun sin saber dónde pudiera estar…

Candy tomo un taxi para llegar a l lugar donde Archie la esperaba., Archie se encontraba nervioso pues este sería su momento de proponerle a Candy que fuera su chica…

Candy bajaba del taxi y aun indecisa entro al local era como si un presentimiento le dijera que tenía que volver… volver al lado de Terry

Pero su buena voluntad le impedía dejar a Archie solo, en el día de su cumpleaños, así que camino con un paso más decidido y busco con la mirada la mesa donde estuviera Archie.

-Candy!.. Por aquí!-Archie se puso de pie y le hizo señas con la mano, Archie le daba la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que le trasmitió seguridad en la decisión que había tomado, Candy sonrió a Archie… pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió que una fuerte y decidida mano la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia afuera del local…

Archie se quedó sorprendido e inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos parado frente a la mesa y salió afuera del restaurant en busca de Candy pero sus ojos ya no encontraron nada…

-Déjame!, eres un idiota por qué haces eso?- gritaba Candy

Pero Terry no decía ni una solo palabra, tenía fija la mirada al frente, realmente no decía nada porque no tenía un respuesta que darle, ni el mismo entendía el por qué le había nacido hacer eso, el por qué había decidido arrebatarla de Archie, no comprendía porque cuando no estaba a su lado una desesperación lo invadía y la necesidad de verle crecía a cada segundo, no sabía por qué, no sabía que contestarle.

Terry manejaba el auto a gran velocidad y mientras Candy lo miraba con reproche., el silencio de Terry desesperó a Candy y comenzó a golpear a Terry con el puño cerrado en el brazo y pecho.

-maldito!, porque interfieres en mi vida así?-

Terry paro el auto frente a una plaza y bajo del auto, abrió la puerta de Candy y la bajo a jalones

-Que sucede?, porque me tratas así?- preguntaba Candy insistentemente mientras las lágrimas salía con desespero

Terry la tomo por ambos brazos mientras Candy lo miraba con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos empapados, Terry bajo su mirada hasta su ojos y despacio y con delicadeza limpio sus lágrimas.

Candy sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban, eran nervios o emoción? No lo podría describir pero Terry tenía un gran efecto en Candy, cuando estaba cerca cuando tenían contacto y sobre todo cuando la miraba fijamente, pero con una mirada de ternura como lo hacía en esos mismos instantes, Candy ya no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba y lo contemplo tal y como el la contemplo a ella.

Terry la soltó y siguió mirándola fijamente sin decir ni una palabra y Candy lo miraba sin poderse mover del lugar… y sin esperárselo Terry la envolvió en sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con mucha fuerza…

-Terry- murmuro Candy sorprendida

-no digas nada Candy… déjame estar así unos instantes… por favor-

Para Candy se detuvo el tiempo en ese mismo instante, se dejó envolver en los brazos de Terry y aspiro su aroma, un aroma que le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago… Candy cerro los ojos, ella quiso devolver el abrazo a Terry pero, Terry la tenía completamente atrapada entre sus brazos.

Terry hundió su cabeza entre los rizos de Candy, aspiro su aroma y en sus manos se grabaron a tacto ese a brazo, el corazón de Terry latía tan fuerte que por un momento llego a pensar que explotaría en ese mismo instante…

-Candy!-

Archie llamo a Candy por su nombre, Archie contemplaba la escena de Terry abrazando a Candy, pero aun así Terry se negó a separarse de Candy.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Candy e intento separase de Terry lo empujo pero Terry no la soltaba

-Déjame ir Terry!- gritaba Candy

-Desgraciado!, como te atreves a tratar así a una mujer?-Archie se acercó a la pareja

Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro de Terry y entonces libero de su abrazo a la rubia dio unos cuantos pasos más y se acercó a Archie.

-es de pocos hombres hacer lo que has hecho-reclamó Archie tratando de contener su ira

-ja ja ja ja ja ja-Terry soltó una carcajada

Archie no pudo contenerse mas, no podía creer que Terry fuera tan sínico, y que encima de su comportamiento estuviera burlándose frente a la cara de ellos dos

Archie ya no sabía de si , lo único que controlaba a Archie era su ira y aunque el siempre optaba por la paz con Terry le parecía imposible…

-Desgraciado!- grito Archie para después tirar un puñetazo justo en la quijada de Terry…

-Ja Ja ja ja ja-Terry volvió a reír con fuerza a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Archie aún más enfurecido – defiéndete!-

-no lo hare!- respondió Terry

Archie se desesperó aún más y se abalanzo contra él y comenzó a tirar aún más golpes, mientras Candy veía la escena horrorizada

-chicos por favor! Basta ya-suplicaba gritando Candy

Pero ninguno de los dos cedía, Archie no paraba de golpear y Terry no se defendía

-defiéndete!-grito Archie

Mientras que se puso de pie y Terry aun estando en el suelo con la cara llena de hematomas y sangre nuevamente comenzó a reír…

Archie lo miro desconcertado y Candy también…

-es... Espero que hayas desquitado toda tu furia., porque ahora es mi turno…- Terry se puso de pie y con dificultad se acercó a Archie

-Hagamos de esto como los caballeros…-pronuncio Terry haciendo muecas por el dolor que le causaban los golpes

Y sin que ninguno de los dos (Archie y Candy) se lo esperara Terry hizo una reverencia y se disculpó…

-lo siento, señorita Candy, hasta pronto.-Terry comenzó a caminar hacia su auto con dificultad mientras Archie y Candy lo miraban asombrados., Candy comenzó a sentir "algo" un sentimiento que le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ir tras el.

-siento mucho mi comportamiento Candy- se disculpó Archie

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza algo fuera de sí.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo Candy- le propuso Archie, la tomo de la mano e intento caminar con ella, pero Candy no dio ni un solo paso., Archie volteo a verla y cuando miro su expresión se dio cuenta que ella no estaría ni un segundo más a su lado.

-lo siento…Archie-Candy se disculpó al mismo tiempo que se soltó de la mano de Archie.

En ese instante Archie deseo detener el tiempo y tal vez echarlo andar hacia atrás, quiso a ver actuado rápido para no dejar que le hubiesen rebatado a Candy, quiso detener ese instante para no ver lo que estaba mirando en esos momentos, Candy lo había dejado atrás, Candy corría tan rápido como podía y lo que más dolía para Archie era que el sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.

Archie se quedó en el mismo lugar donde Candy lo dejo, se quedo por largo rato con la esperanza que ella volviera…

-Feliz cumpleaños Archie…- se dijo Archie así mismo

Candy nunca regreso…

Archie después de una largo Rato volvió a casa cabizbajo., Terry había conseguido lo que quería, que Candy se alejara de él, no había permitido que el confesara sus sentimientos… pero él no se daría por vencido no hasta que Candy le pidiera lo contrario…

Candy corría tan rápido como podía comenzó a llover, Candy con sus ropas mojadas tomo un taxi para volver a casa, Candy no se quitaba de la mente a Terry, quería hacerle mil preguntas, quería curar sus heridas y también quería abrazarlo fuertemente…

Candy llego a casa pago el taxi y entro corriendo, su respiración ya estaba agitada, abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar a Terry por todos lados, comenzó por el salón, en la cocina, en la lavandería, en el comedor… nadie no había nadie

-su habitación!... tiene que estar ahí, tal vez este mal herido!- pensó Candy sin evitar preocuparse demasiado

Subió las escaleras, recorrido que le pareció eterno mientras pensaba que le diría… tal vez lo abrazaría sin decir nada, y si se animaba y lo besaba, Candy se sonrojo al tener esas ideas… al fin ya estaba frente a la puerta de Terry y cuando estaba a punto de tocar…

-ja ja ja ja ja no seas cobarde Terry déjame curar tus heridas!- la voz de una chica se escucho

La cara de ilusión y la sonrisa en los labios de Candy se borró por completo

-duele!-la voz quejumbrosa de Terry se escucho

-si me dejas curar tus heridas te prometo que te abrazare fuertemente!-

-está bien Annie, pero me podrías abrazar hasta que yo quiera?... realmente necesito ese abrazo-

-Todo lo que quieras Terry!- respondió Annie…

Candy se quedó parada frente a la puerta sin decir nada, ni siquiera llamo a Terry, no lo pudo evitar… nuevamente su corazón estaba completamente desquebrajado… entonces que demonios se había significado para Terry hacer lo que hizo?, por que ese abrazo?... tanto la odiaba que le negaba que fuera feliz?... en ese instante la palabras que Terry le había dicho le dolían y el abrazo le calaba tanto en la piel que hubiese cambiado todo en la vida para borrar ese instante, para no sentir el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Annie, no te vayas… quédate conmigo por favor-

-está bien, pero solo porque estas mal herido- respondió Annie entre risillas

Candy ya no pudo seguir escuchando, eso era demasiado para ya su frágil corazón, camino arrastrando los pies y entro a su habitación.

Continuara…

**_Nenas (es) mil gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo, perdón porque esta semana subiré nada más un capitulo, pasa que eh estado bien ocupada con el trabajo pero no me olvido nunca de ustedes., espero haya sido de su total agrado este capítulo porque me ha costado un montón terminarlo, también sé que se preguntaran que porque si ya vamos en el 5to Capitulo porque aún no hay ningún beso? Bueno dejen me les adelanto que por fin!, después de 5 capítulos! En el sexto habrá un beso! Así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! Y nos leemos la próxima semana…_**

**_Ahora si lo mas importante… lo "agradecimientos especiales"_**

**Karina Grandchester**: Hola, hola! mil gracias por leerme , y perdón por no actualizar pronto, así es Karina a Terry ya le cayó el veinte que lo que siente por Candy es amor, pero su orgullo le impide aceptarlo ya veremos qué pasa más adelante nos leemos pronto!

**MELODY**_: hola! pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más!, gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme, para nada eres encajosa si no por el contrario me da gusto leer tus comentarios, y saber que aún esperan más de mi espero este capítulo te guste y que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí! Saludos._

**Rosy Jimenez**_: hooooooooooooola! qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero y este te guste igual y me des tu sincera opinión en todos los capítulos (para mejorar claro) te agradezco infinitamente que sigas mi historia esto me da muchísimos ánimos para seguir , nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!._

**Dayanna**_: hey hola! gracias por tu tiempo, estoy muy emocionada de seguir leyendo sus comentarios mil gracias por seguir la historia espero este Capítulo te guste y nos leamos en el próximo y me des tu opinión., un abrazo!_

**Isacandy**: _hola! gracias por tu comentario… y pues si Terry está enamorado de Candy, pero su orgullo es muy difícil de vencer, pero las circunstancias que se le presenten van a hacer cambiar a este hombre… espero que nos sigamos leyendo te mando un gran abrazo y sobre todo gracias!_

**Eleonor Alvarez**_: hola! Bienvenida!, mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindos deseos, te agradezco enormemente que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mis loquitas ideas, y de corazón espero te haya gustado este capítulo que está hecho con mucho Cariño para ustedes… saluditos!_

**Raqhu**_: hola! primero que nada gracias por leerme y la segunda es: Perdón por hacer que te desveles!, pero que emoción me dio leer tus comentarios! Gracias infinitamente gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo, espero este capítulo también te guste! Nos leemos en el sexto Capítulo!_

**GemaGrandchester**_: gracias por leerme! Y requerecontra gracias! , lo se Annie me revuelve al estómago a mí también., no quiero pensar lo que pasara en el sexto capítulo, espero te haya gusta este capítulo y no te haya hecho vomitar demasiado Annie y si fue así recibe mis más sinceras disculpas, Saludos!_

**ANEN**_: hola, antes que nada gracias por leer mis locuras!, y después te ofrezco una disculpa por hacerte sufrir en este capítulo a Archie, yo también sentí feo por el!, pero lo que le paso a Candy de alguna manera se lo busco por dejar a Archie quien se porta lindísimo con ella, pero no te preocupes habrá sorpresas, ya verás., espero y leernos en el capítulo 6… saludos!_

**SAGIATARIO8912**:_ hola mil gracias por leerme, pues aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles un capítulo más, espero y este sea de tu completo agrado y me des tu opinión! Saludos que este súper genial!_.

**_Y también un agradecimiento a quienes leen esta historia y no dejan comentario, los invito a que lo hagan para seguir mejorando, la opinión de todos es muy importante para mi!_**

**_Y ahora si niñas (os) me despido pero no sin antes recordarles que por fin! Habrá un beso en el capítulo 6! (ya se! el más esperado en la historia)_**

**_Arigato!... Sayonara!_**

**_Ana María Cornwell -アナ・マリア・コルンウエルル_**


	6. Chapter 6

17/07/2011

** La herencia**

Cap.6

Los pasos de Candy eran lentos y pesados y sus piernas funcionaban por inercia…

-En que estaba pensando?... por qué llegue a ser tan precipitada, él jamás cambiara!-Candy se decía así misma mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su habitación., trato de no hacer ruido así que entro en silencio y cerró la puerta despacio para no dar señal de su presencia.

Candy intento dormir sin ponerse la pijama, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, pensaba una y otra vez a Terry en los brazos de Annie, e imaginaba que los mismos brazos que la habían cobijado esa tarde ahora rodeaba el cuerpo de Annie.

-Terry que sucede?, porque estas tan serio tan de pronto?, me contaras porque peleaste con Archie? No entiendo por qué me llamas tan de repente? Y te encuentras de lo más serio has cambiado Terry-

-ahora no, solo quiero dormir-Terry a pago la luz de la habitación y se quedó en silencio, Annie se quedó inmóvil a un costado de él.

Candy trató de no pensar, de no dormir y de no soñar, apenas y cerraba los ojos e imaginaba a Terry con Annie en brazos..

-ayyyyyyy! Por qué?, por qué? No debo pensar en él! No puedo!- se reclamaba Candy así misma

Candy se levantó de la cama, el no poder dormir le había provocado calor y una tremenda sed., Candy salió sigilosa de su habitación y con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido bajó las escaleras a pesar de la oscuridad, Candy camino con cuidado de no caer o hacer ruido y llego al tanteo a la cocina y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, no puedo dormir., ese Terry! Ayyyyyyyyy es tremendo! , es un bruto… - y cambiando el tono de voz- pero es tan… tan..-

-soy tan qué pecosa?-

La voz de Terry se escuchó en la misma habitación donde se encontraba Candy…

Flasback Terry

Terry daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cama, conciliar el sueño era un acto imposible en esos momentos., pues en su mente tenía una sola cosa… apartar a Archie de Candy., lo que eso lo llevo a preguntarse detenidamente "¿Por qué hago esto?", para Terry era muy difícil reconocer sus sentimientos, aunque él sabía perfectamente que esa rubia pecosa había conquistado su corazón pero… Annie? Que pasaba con Annie? Él había vivido muchas años enamorado de Annie no pudiera ser posible que eso sucediera, que Candy en tan solo un par de meses se hubiera adentrado a lo más profundo de su corazón desechando a Annie por completo., Terry miro detenidamente a Annie quien dormía a un costado de él… a tan pocos centímetros

-puedo besarla- pensó en unos instantes

Pero Terry desecho esa idea de inmediato moviendo la cabeza., le costaba trabajo entender que Candy como si hubiera sido magia hubiera sacado de su alma a la mujer por la cual derramo lágrimas y pudo decir abiertamente que la amaba.

Terry soltó un gran suspiro y se puso de pie, el estar compartiendo el mismo lecho con Annie lo hizo sentir incómodo y decidió bajar para matar el tiempo… o más bien averiguar si Candy había llegado a casa

Fin flash back

Candy sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Terry y miro hacia donde escucho esa dulce pero fuerte voz..

-Terry!, que haces aquí?-pregunto Candy sorprendida

-te asuste?., acabas de llegar pecosa?-pregunto Terry fingiendo un poco de indiferencia sobre el asunto

Candy no sabía si responder que lo había escuchado tras la puerta mientras reía y jugaba con Annie o decirle que había pasado la velada más maravillosa… pero al fin decidió responder.

-eh? Ahhh siii., acabo de llegar y pase la velada más maravillosa, Archie es un caballero, todo lo contrario a ti!-

Terry la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de estrangularla… los celos recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo pero sería paciente…

-entonces pecas yo soy un patán, grosero y mal educado?-pregunto Terry fingiendo preocupación

-sí, eres un grosero patán y mal educado!-confirmó Candy

-ahhhhhhh ya veo, entonces tengo que comportarme como tal… cierto?-

Candy lo miro asustada, en el rostro de Terry se formó una sonrisa maliciosa…

-que intentas decir…-pregunto Candy nerviosa

Terry poco a poco se acercó a ella acortando la distancia entre los dos…

-Terry pero que haces?-pregunto Candy casi horrorizada mientras trataba de alejarse de él dando pasos hacia atrás, pero… paso que Candy daba, paso que Terry cubría.

Candy no pudo dar un paso más al sentir la pared dura y helada en su espalda y Terry sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de la pecosa.

Terry movió su brazo y rodeo a Candy por la espalda para hacer una barrera entre la pared fría y su cuerpo., Candy se sorprendió por el gesto de Terry… y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por Terry, que el aroma varonil que despedía de sus ropas y su piel era muy agradable para su olfato, se dio cuenta que así podría quedarse por horas y ni siquiera molestarle., Candy y Terry se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato pensando…

Terry pensaba en lo aliviado que se sentía en tener a Candy entre sus brazos la ansiedad y la desesperación había desaparecido y si archie se hubiese tarevido a besar a Candy el borraría su besos… y Candy pensaba que en esos instantes no existía lugar en el mundo en el que ella deseara estar más que ahí mismo donde estaba, con quien estaba y como estaba.

Terry se separó lentamente de Candy para fijar su mirada hacia los ojos de la pecosa., ojos que reflejaban ternura…

-Terry- Candy murmuró

Y no fue capaz decir nada más porque Terry unió sus labios a los de Candy lentamente y con cuidado como si se tratara de un objeto frágil y fácil de romper., Terry sintió nervios su corazón palpitar como si fuera la primera vez que su labios rosaran los labios de una chica, se sintió inexperto como si jamás hubiese besado, mientras que Candy por primera vez en la vida experimentaba la sensación de un dulce beso., su rodillas comenzaron a doblarse y ligeramente a temblar., Terry acaricio su cabello mientras seguía besándola sus manos lentamente bajaron por la espalda de Candy y la urgencia que Terry sentía por tener a Candy más cerca lo hizo estrecharla fuertemente sin dejar de besar sus labios. El corazón de Terry quería estallar y Candy experimentaba miles de sensaciones a la vez…

Pero sin esperarlo una voz se escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina…

-me hiciste falta Terry… pero ya veo que estabas ocupado!... siento interrumpir- exclamo Annie en un tono molesto

Terry al escuchar ese timbre de voz de separo de inmediato de Candy liberándola de él y miro hacia Annie tratando de explicar…

-Annie esto… déjame explicarte!-tartamudeó Terry al hablar, como el típico hombre que es descubierto en plena infidelidad

-no hay nada que explicar Terry., esto es más que claro!., lo que no entiendo es por qué me llamaste, para ver todo este teatro?-

-Annie! Déjame explicarlo.-hablo Terry suplicante

-te digo que no… hasta luego-Annie se despidió dejando a Terry y a Candy en la cocina, Annie salió tan de prisa que si Terry hubiera querido seguirla tal vez no la hubiera alcanzado.

Un silencio incomodo se sintió en la habitación donde se encontraban… la escena que presencio Candy entre Terry y Annie le hacía pensar que entre ellos se comportaban como si fueran algo más que amigos…

Candy miro a Terry a los ojos esperando una respuesta, algo que le dijera que entre Annie y el no sucedía nada, pero Terry no dijo absolutamente nada y abandono la habitación dejando a Candy llena de dudas.

Annie llego a su casa llena de frustración, de impotencia., lo único que tenía era Terry y ahora esa chiquilla pecosa se lo estaba quitando., y Archie a su Archie a quien llevaba años tratando de conquistar se lo había quitado en cuestión de instantes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había alejado a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, y no solo eso hasta a el mismo Albert cuando recién adopto a Candy… por eso ahora no permitiría dejar ir a Terry tan fácilmente.

Esa noche tres personas pensaban con el corazón abierto, pensando en la persona que amaban, y la persona que realmente necesitaban…

Terry se sintió en un debate mental, después de que entrara a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama preguntándose si lo que hacía estaba bien, al fin después de tanto tiempo Annie comenzaba a ceder?, Y si él decía no a Annie? seria hombre de poca palabra, donde quedaría el amor que había profesado a Annie, a donde se había marchado? Y si Annie se lo preguntaba alguna vez que le diría, que su amor era una mentira?,..

Pero Terry no era el único, Archie quien estaba revuelto entre las sabana blancas de seda pensaba en lo sucedido, en una Candy decidida `por Terry, tendría que dejarla ir? O lucharía por ella?, alguna vez él le pregunto a Candy si podía luchar por su amor? Y si Candy no estaba de acuerdo, que sería para ella todo esto?, pero si no le decía nada como se daría cuenta de lo que Candy sentía por él?.. Él Tenía que hablar… tenía que decir lo que sentía para sacar de adentro el peso que llevaba consigo…

Y Candy era la más afligida de todos en ese momento, su mente estaba divida en tres personas, en Terry, Archie y Annie… Archie fue su primer amor de alguna manera, jamás se había sentido a traída por nadie más y cuando pasaba el tiempo a su lado era el momento más maravilloso pero… pero Terry siempre se escabullía en sus pensamientos de alguna manera, aunque ella no quisiera cualquier cosa le recordaba a Terry y aunque los recuerdos fueran solo gritos y desacuerdos entre ellos dos pero eso le hacía formar una sonrisa en su rostro aunque… Terry era impulsivo prepotente!, y … y esa noche había dormido con Annie, y Annie… ella estaba desilusionada en su voz se pudo percibir esa desilusión, pero por qué? Acaso Annie ya comenzaba a sentir algo por Terry después de tanto tiempo?, debería de ella de hacerse a un lado?

-diosssssssssssssss! Que voy hacer?, aún faltan 6 meses para que este contrato termine!- exclamo Candy con desespero.

Seis meses en los que aún tenía un futuro incierto, podría acaso decidirse por Archie o por Terry?... esa respuesta solo el tiempo nos la daría.

Por la mañana muy temprano…

La puerta de la habitación de Archie era tocada con mucha urgencia…

-AAAhhh pero quien me despierta tan temprano?- Archie se levantó de la cama renegando

-Archie abre la puerta, soy yo, Stear… mira que si no abres Annie me va a…-Stear no alcanzó a decir ninguna palabra más cuando el mismo Archie abrió la puerta revelando a un Archie despeinado y en pijamas y de mal humor por despertarlo

Archie miro con cara de fastidio a Annie quien lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra

-era necesario esto?... no te conformas que ya eh desayunado contigo los últimos 3 años, ahora vienes a interrumpir mi sueño?, que te crees? Mi esposa acaso?-

-Archie no creo que sea necesario que digas estas cosas… seguramente Annie tendrá sus motivos para venir-trato de explicar Stear para calmar los ánimos, pero por ambas partes era imposible…

-¡ TU NO TE METAS!- gritaron a la misma vez Archie y Annie dejando perplejo a Stear que decidió dejarlos solos sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra más.

Archie abrió la puerta de par en par y de mala gana para permitirle el paso a Annie a su habitación.

-bien y me explicaras ahora que es lo que sucede Annie, que es tan urgente para venir a mi casa y sin avisar?-pregunto Archie en tono molesto.

-si!, eh venido hablarte de la niña inocente de la cual estás enamorado…-

Archie no le interesaba ni en lo más mínimo lo que Annie quería decir pero al entender que de quien estaba a punto de hablar era Candy, su semblante cambio por completo y miro hacia ella brindándole toda su atención.

Mientras tanto en casa de Terry y Candy…

Candy le daba los buenos días a una nueva mañana, pronto se puso de pie y se alisto para bajar hacer sus tareas cotidianas, pero su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver a Terry ahí desayunando solo en el gran comedor, Candy se paró justo en el otro extremo del comedor frente a él esperando que dijera algo pero Terry la ignoró… ni siquiera la miró.

Candy se fue a la cocina sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero era evidente que la reacción de Terry la había aturdido un poco.

-no voy a llorar!, no voy a llorar!- se repetía Candy mentalmente tratando de controlar el dolor que le causaba la indiferencia de Terry…

Hogar Cornwell

-es verdad lo que te digo!, esa chiquilla es una resbalosa, anoche la vi besan…- Annie no pudo continuar escupiendo su veneno porque Archie no se lo permitió, una ira incontrolable lo invadió de pies a cabeza pero no por Candy si no por lo mala leche que era su amiga de adolescencia…

-basta Annie!, no quiero seguir escuchando tus intrigas!... yo sabía perfectamente que esto sucedería, y sabes no me importa, el amor se gana con paciencia con veracidad con pasión con más amor y no con intrigas y así es como pienso ganar su amor, si Candy lo hizo sus motivos tendrá y no pienso preguntárselos, pero una cosa si, no permitiré que Terry juegue con ella, porque aunque ella no sienta nada por mi yo la protegeré tal y como alguna vez lo hizo Albert-respondió Archie dándole una lección a Annie quien lo miraba perpleja y llena de rabia y celos., Archie poco a poco suavizó su tono de voz y se acercó a Annie tomándola por las manos

-Annie hace mucho que somos amigos y nunca eh conocido a nadie en tu vida… te estas volviendo amargada e intrigosa, y pienso que es por falta de amor, busca alguien con quien compartir tu corazón-

Annie soltó sus manos de las manos de Archie era tanta la impotencia que sentía… porque después de tantos años no era capaz de darse cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él! Annie lo miro detenidamente por unos instantes y dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Candy esa mañana había perdido el apetito por lo de Terry así que decidió dar un paseo, ya que Terry había hecho la casa y el desayuno, Terry era un chico muy difícil de descifrar no podía ni siquiera imaginar su siguiente movimiento… su mente volaba y volaba tanto que Candy ni siquiera se daba cuenta por donde iba, estaba tan distraída que ya hasta había caminado por horas enteras bajo un cielo nublado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien caminaba tras ella… su estómago comenzaba a cobrar la factura por falta de alimento y comenzó a gruñir pidiendo ser alimentado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tengo hambre!- suspiro Candy luego de lanzar un gran suspiro

-ya me doy cuenta de eso, deberíamos de ir a comer algo Candy-

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, de quien era esa voz que se escuchaba a sus espaldas, pronto giró la cabeza y esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver a Archie tan impecable como siempre con una gran sonrisa., Candy lo miro por unos segundos contemplándole de pies a cabeza, él siempre se veía tan impecable que parecía un príncipe, siempre vistiendo colores claros aunque fuera invierno., Candy se lanzó a sus brazos después de un exhaustivo análisis.

-Archieeeeee!-

Archie la recibió con los brazos abiertos como si lo de la noche anterior no importara, como si lo que hubiera dicho Annie jamás hubiera existido.

-Archie… yo estoy tan apenada por lo de anoche…- Candy bajo la cabeza tratando de dar un explicación.

-no importa Candy, pero hoy no me dejaras solo verdad?, o tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto Archie con cortesía

-mmmm? No, no para nada no tengo nada que hacer más que pasar el resto del día contigo-respondió Candy con una sonrisa

-lo dices enserio?, quieres pasar el resto del día conmigo?-

Candy movió la cabeza a la vez que decía "si".

-bien entonces andando!-exclamo Archie con una gran sonrisa mientras posaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy mientras caminaban juntos por la acera.

-Candy te importaría ir conmigo de día de campo? Podríamos ir al súper y comprar comida e irnos a algún parque, deseo estar hoy bajo la sombra de un gran árbol!-

-eso sería grandioso Archie!, si vamos!-

Archie y Candy llegaron a un súper cercano al lugar ambos se divirtieron haciendo las compras, reían sin parar de cualquier tontería y probaban cada alimento que les ofrecían si darse cuenta que un par de ojos tristes los miraba de lejos., Terry era quien los miraba con un dejo de tristeza, el ver a Candy tan feliz con Archie como nunca la había visto así cuando estaban juntos lo hizo entender por un momento que Archie y Candy estaban el hechos el uno para el otro.

-Será mejor que me aleje de su vida- pensó par sí mismo Terry

Terry espero a que Archie y

Candy salieran del local para salir el de ahí…

Candy y Archie caminaban con sus brazos entrelazados, cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que fueran novios…

-Candy…-

-sí, Archie-

-alguna vez has tenido novio?-pregunto tímidamente Archie

Candy pensó su repuesta por algunos segundos y al fin resolvió respondiendo con una gran sonrisa

-no, nunca eh tenido

Archie lanzo un gran suspiro

-Y tu Archie alguna vez te has enamorado?-pregunto Candy

-alguna vez me enamore…-

Archie y Candy platicaban mientras se dirigían al parque.

Mientras tanto en casa de Terry y Candy…

Terry se encontraba sentado en sofá del estudio tratando de leer lo que le resultaba imposible por falta de concentración, Terry miraba una y otra vez la imagen de Archie y Candy riendo entre sí, la imagen de Candy feliz a causa de Archie lo llenaba de celos…

Terry repentinamente se puso de píe, estaba decidido en ir en busca de Candy y hacer a un lado todo lo que le impedía estar a su lado pero al abrir repentinamente la puerta la imagen de una chica de cabellera negra se lo impidió la dulce voz de Annie lo llamo por su nombre e interrumpió la concentración en sus planes, sabía perfectamente que si se quedaba Archie tomaría su turno para decirle su sentir a Candy y lo más probable es que ella dijera sí.

-maldición!-pensó Terry a sus adentros apretando lo puños, mientras veía con desespero a Annie suplicándole con la mirada que lo dejara marcharse

-ibas a salir Terry?-Annie preguntó curiosa por la actitud que mostraba

-eh… no, no iba a salir., pasa Annie –Terry invito a Annie a pasar con resignación

Annie sonrió y saludo a Terry de un beso en la mejilla

Annie tenía un plan, uno que no perdería la oportunidad de llevar a cabo, pues en la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Terry hacia Candy y no se iba a permitir perderlo, como había perdido a antes a Archie y en su momento a Albert

-comamos juntos Terry!-exclamo Annie con una sonrisa fingida

Terry solo asintió con una media sonrisa

Terry picaba unos cuantos vegetales en la cocina mientras que Annie curioseaba entre las alacenas…

-vives sola y no sabes cocinar?-pregunto Terry sin disgusto

Annie giro su cabeza hacia él y respondió con una sincera sonrisa en los labios…

-si se cocinar… es solo que quiero que cocines para mí-

-eso es trampa!-repuso Terry

Annie soltó una carcajadilla y a paso apresurado lo abrazo por la espalda

-Terry, no quisiera que el tiempo corriera, quisiera estar siempre así contigo, quisiera estar siempre abrazada a ti.-

Si esto tal vez lo hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, tal vez Terry hubiera sido el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero no, si no por el contrario esto confundía más a su corazón.

Y en algún parque de la gran ciudad…

-te gusta Candy?-pregunto Archie entusiasmado

-es delicioso!-

Archie sonrió complacido

-me gusta que te guste… Candy-murmuró Archie

Candy sonrió contagiada por la bella sonrisa de Archie

Archie se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos, sentado sobre esa pequeña colina bajo la sombra de un árbol y a un costado de él se encontraba Candy mirándole detenidamente.

Candy quedo completamente en silencio mirando como el viento revolvía su cabello y esos ojos perdidos en la nada… en que estará pensando Archie? Se preguntó Candy más de una vez

Sin darse cuenta Candy también había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio, ahora era Archie quien admiraba ese par de esmeraldas, y sonreía por el simple hecho de tenerla de compañía, Candy repentinamente perdió al concentración de sus recuerdos al sentir un ligero peso sobre su costado, Archie se había tomado la libertad de acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Candy sin decir ni una sola palabra., Candy sonrió y ligeramente sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Mientras tanto Terry lidiaba con una indeseable visita…

Terry se separó de Annie rápidamente, giro su cuerpo para darle la cara, la tomo por ambas manos y nervioso respondió…

-Annie, por que no vas a sentarte-

Annie lo miro extrañada, sin poder decir una sola palabra pues Terry la sacaba de la cocina casi a empujones

Cuando al fin Annie salió de la cocina…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh que voy a hacer?-

Y bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol…

-estas cómoda Candy?-pregunto Archie quien descasaba su cabeza en las piernas de Candy

-si-respondió Candy mientras acariciaba el cabello de Archie

-Candy, me gustas- hablo Archie sin más ni más

Candy repentinamente detuvo sus caricias y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo quedó paralizado por tal confesión…

_Continuara…_

_Hola a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de llegar hasta el sexto capítulo conmigo mil gracias en verdad! y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios., quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar, me fue imposible hacerlo en los últimos días, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello para resolver esos pequeños contratiempos._

_Espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y ya ven lo prometido era deuda, si hubo beso… pero aún falta más así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de la "Herencia"._

_Su amiga…_

**Ana María Cornwell- アナ・マリア・コルンウエルル**


	7. Chapter 7

** La herencia**

**Cap 7.**

Las palabras que Archie había pronunciado habían dejado realmente aturdida a Candy, el escuchar la voz de Archie pronunciar tales palabras le hicieron acelerar el corazón, delicadamente Archie se reincorporo, Archie sonrió y extendió su mano para ayudar a Candy ponerse de pie, Candy miro asustada, sorprendida, emocionada, conmovida… tanto que su ojos estaban casi cristalizados realmente Candy se sentía en ese instante alagada., Candy extendió su mano temblorosa hacia la de Archie quien la tomo delicadamente pero con firmeza para ayudarla ponerse de pie.

Archie comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias mientras Candy lo miraba en silencio…

-Vamos Candy se hace tarde, el sol a comenzado a ocultarse-Archie sonrió y Candy solo asintió

Mientras tanto Terry…

Annie podía hacer que el tiempo corriera rápido, pero esta vez había fallado, Terry miraba constantemente el reloj y se preguntaba que había sido de Candy, se preguntó si aún estaba con Archie, y si era así, que se encontraban haciendo…

-Tal vez Archie ya se haya declarado…-Pensó Terry a sus adentros martirizándose a la vez con sus propias ideas, no pudo contener y apretó los puños por inercia, situación que para Annie no pasó desapercibida…

-sucede algo Terry?- pregunto Annie

-ah?... oh no, no para nada, solo que…-tartamudeo Terry al responder

-estás pensando en Candy?... sabes no me puedo creer que una chica como esa te guste… sabes vine porque quiero disculparme, no debí comportarme así ayer, creo que me deje llevar…-confeso Annie

-llevar?...-cuestiono Terry

-sí, creo que sentí celos, yo de alguna manera siempre pensé que tú y yo siempre tendríamos esa relación que habíamos llevado… tu peleando por mí con Archie…-

-te divertía?, era acaso un juego para ti?-pregunto exaltado Terry por las palabras de Annie

Annie lo miro sorprendida por la reacción

-yo no quise decir eso, solo que tú y yo… antes era todo distinto, lo siento si te hice sentir mal, se cómo debiste haberte sentido

-no! Tú no sabes nada, sabes cuantas noches pase pensando en ti sin poder dormir?, sabes que se siente llamar a alguien y que te diga, no puedo hablar estoy con alguien más?-respondió Terry con reproche.

Mientras tanto Archie y Candy…

-porque estas tan callada Candy?- cuestiono Archie

Candy dirigió su mirada algo insegura a Archie, cosa que resulto cómica para el…

-jajajaja, que sucede Candy… jajajaja-

-que es tan gracioso Archie?-pregunto Candy desconcertada

-tu linda expresión… eso es lo que resulta cómico… y tierno a la vez-respondió Archie a la vez que se acercó con una cálida sonrisa a Candy… situación que hizo abochornar a Candy

-te pongo nerviosa Candy?-pregunto Archie divertido

-eh?... bueno … este yo…-Candy solo pudo balbucear

-ya lo ves?... eres realmente adorable…-Archie sin avisar se lanzó a besar la mejilla de Candy , cosa que hizo a Candy de ponerse de mil colores

-Candy déjame llevarte hasta el auto de la mano- pidió Archie educadamente como es usual en él.

-eh?-exclamo Candy sin tener tiempo de responder, pues Archie ya había entrelazado su mano entre la de ella buscando caminos con sus dedos entre los de ella, el corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora, juntos caminaron de la mano hasta llegar al auto.

Archie noto el nerviosismo de Candy realmente él no quería tener ese efecto en ella, el deseaba que Candy pudiera sentirse cómoda a su lado y que ella pudiera seguir siendo ella misma así que al fin decidió explicar

Archie abrió la puerta del auto para Candy, y cuando Candy se disponía a entrar apresurada tratando de evitarlo, Archie la detuvo delicadamente atrapándola entre sus brazos…

-espera Candy yo quiero decirte algo…-

Los labios de Candy temblaban de nervios, Archie la miro detenidamente deseando posar sus labios en los de ella pero la educación de la que podía presumir no le permitía hacer ninguna otra cosa… por el momento

-Candy quiero explicarte una cosa… quiero que sepas que mi declaración es cierta, que me gustas y que no lo eh dicho solo por decirlo, que me gustaría estar a tu lado y protegerte por el resto de mis días, pero también sé que necesitas tiempo y que por mí no te preocupes yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que tu Candy me pidas lo contrario, así que por favor permíteme estar a tu lado y cuidar de ti.

-Archie… yo…-

-Candy no digas nada mas solo responde sí o no-

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y al final resolvió responder…

-si-

Archie no pudo contenerse más y la estrecho fuertemente en un abrazo, de alguna manera el peso que sentía Archie se había disipado un poco, esto le daba un par de esperanzas…

-ahora si Candy, te llevare a casa- exclamo con una amplia sonrisa sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Mientras tanto ya casi en penumbras, se encontraba Annie y Terry sentados uno al frente del otro.

-debiste de habérmelo dicho antes!, tal vez alguna señal!- exclamo con desespero Annie,

-señal? De qué demonios estás hablando! Que acaso no pudiste ver todas las señales que te envié?, mi persistencia, mi dolor, mi soledad, no te dijo nada?-pregunto Terry aun exaltado

Annie bajo la cabeza y Terry se puso de pie abruptamente

-que es lo que quieres ahora de mi Annie?-pregunto Terry

Annie levanto la mirada mostrando unos ojos sinceros y cristalizados acompañados de una verdadera expresión de arrepentimiento

-que es lo que quiero de ti?... yo lo que quiero de ti es que no te vallas de mi lado, que no me dejes caer, que siempre estés ahí para mi… por favor!- respondió suplicante

Terry la miro con fijeza y su rostro aun endurecido de coraje…

-es injusto lo que pides, lo sabes-respondió Terry suavizando el tono de voz

-eh sido un tonto por tanto tiempo…- Terry se puso en cuclillas para decir a Annie lo que tenía que decir Cara a cara- eh sido tan tonto hasta hoy en día… que si tú me pides que te siga como un perro, aun en la actualidad seguramente responderé que … si… A TODOS TUS MALDITOS DESEOS!- Annie se estremeció cuando Terry alzo la voz -

Terry tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Annie y…

-llegamos Srita. Candy!-hablo Archie con una sonrisa en los labios

Candy bajó del auto y seguido de ella Archie

-Candy espera, déjame te acompaño hasta la puerta-propuso Archie

Candy asintió con una sonrisa

Sin saber que el destino estaba a punto de acomodar las cosas para presenciar lo que jamás sus ojos debieron ver en ese instante…

Candy abrió la gran puerta de madera, la casa se encontraba completamente en penumbras

-parece no haber nadie, Candy no te da miedo estar sola… quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?-pregunto Archie en tono burlón.

Candy inmediatamente se sonrojó

-Eh? Este mmm iré a ver si Terry se encuentra en su habitación- Candy subió las escaleras corriendo mientras que Archie sonreía por las acciones de la rubia mientras curioseaba por la mansión.

Archie recorrió el lugar en silencio hasta llegar al comedor, abrió la puerta lentamente para introducirse a la habitación pero su sorpresa fue tan grande de ver entre penumbras a Annie y Terry besándose.

Terry tomaba a Annie con firmeza mientras movía sus labios delicadamente sobre los labios de Annie.

-Archie! … aquí estas! – exclamo divertida… pero su expresión cambio radicalmente al ver a Terry besando a Annie, la voz de Candy alerto a Terry y pronto se separó de ella poniéndose de pie, Terry extendió la mano a Annie para que se pusiera de pie quien se encontraba sentada sobre una silla y sin más ni más las luces se encendieron, Archie fue quien encendió la luz y su reacción inmediata fue buscar a Candy con la mirada.

-no voy a llorar!, no voy a llorar!, no voy a llorar!- se repitió mentalmente Candy mientras veía la escena estática sin poder moverse ni un solo centímetro, Archie la contempló por unos segundo antes de ir a su rescate y cobijarla entre sus brazos.

Annie por su parte había logrado su objetivo… no perder a Terry, aunque eso le hubiese costado su imagen frente a Archie

Y Terry quien era un gran misterio solo alcanzo a reprocharle a Archie…

-nunca lo pensé de ti, pudo ser esa chiquilla pecosa la que entrara así sin tocar, pero de ti?- Terry parecía completamente otro con esa actitud y Archie solo le dedico una mirada fulminante.

Archie resolvió en llevarse a Candy, la acompaño a su habitación para asegurase que estuviera bien, pero también no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, Archie realmente estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Candy con una sonrisa empañada de tristeza le pidió amablemente a Archie que se marchara, Archie asintió en silencio y abandono la habitación, al bajar la escaleras se encontró con la recién pareja…

-Candy se encuentra bien?-pregunto Annie fingiendo importancia, cuento que por supuesto Archie no se tragó.

-Si ella está bien, solo que estaba sufriendo de un dolor fuerte de cabeza-respondió con cortesía.

-si ya acabaste de disculparla… LARGATE!- respondió arrogante Terry

Archie hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer… ignorarlo., Archie abandono la mansión

Annie se despido de Terry…

-Terry no hace falta que me lleves a casa, quédate mañana te veré temprano para desayunar-pidió Annie con una dulce sonrisa.

Después de que Annie abandonara la mansión Terry apago las luces y comenzó a recrear la escena de la cual él había sido protagonista una y otra vez., el rostro de Candy dibujaba dolor lo pudo percibir…

Terry se dejó caer al primer sofá que vio y sin importarle el desorden en el comedor se dedicó un tiempo para el… Sabía perfectamente que este era el fin… pero fin de que?, si no existía nada entre él y Candy, eso era lo mejor para los dos, pensó.

Pero su "yo interno" lo cuestionaba una y otra vez ¿estás seguro que estas bien?, ¿estás bien con lo que paso?, ¿te sentiste bien cuando la viste romperse en mil pedazos?... eran las preguntas que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza…

-!-Terry lanzo un grito de impotencia tratando de sacar todo su dolor en él, a pesar de que Annie ya estaba a su lado nada le resultaba bien.

Mientras tanto Candy en el silencio de la oscuridad pensaba en el futuro…

-Solo 6 meses y él se ira, no es tu tipo Candy! Por qué te enamoras de él!-se decía Candy a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro… Mañana, prometo que mañana te olvidare Terry, Mañana ya no me gustaras más, ni te mirare de ninguna otra manera, no me preguntare donde estas cuando aún no has llegado a casa porque… porque ya sabré con quien estas…-Candy al decir las últimas palabras rompió en llanto.

La mañana llegó , y Terry había dormido en el sofá , Candy quien bajaba las escaleras entro al salón para comenzar su aseo, pero al ver a Terry decidió marcharse para evitarlo, pero fue imposible no despertar a Terry quien era muy perceptivo.

Terry por supuesto no estaba dispuesto dar su brazo a torcer, se puso de pie y con una frialdad que puedes estremecer a cualquiera hablo:

-Candy, date prisa en limpiar, Annie ya ha de estar en camino y viene a desayunar… por favor no nos interrumpas cuando estemos juntos, iré a tomar un baño, sirve café a mi habitación- Terry ni siquiera la miró fue como si le hubiese dado una orden a cualquier mucama.

Candy asintió con la mirada baja y Terry Salió de la habitación, Terry subió a la segunda planta mientras que Candy se dirigió a la cocina.

Terry se despojó de su ropa lentamente al no estar concentrado en lo que hacía pues sus ojos no veían nada más que los recuerdos de la pecosa Candy, su carita triste del día anterior lo atormentaban en su pensamiento, Terry finalmente quedó completamente desnudo, abrió la regadera sin regular el agua y sometió a su cuerpo cálido bajo el chorro de agua helada, vapor salía de su piel, Terry inconscientemente se quería castigar por su comportamiento., Después de unos minutos Terry dejo la ducha y envolvió medio cuerpo en una toalla, gotas de agua escurrían de su largo pelo y su torso desnudo con la piel erizada por el fresco del clima estaba al descubierto, sus bien marcados y definidos pectorales era el paisaje perfecto para recrear la vista de cualquier chica y Candy no era la excepción…

-permiso!-Exclamo Candy antes de entrar… pero sin preguntar si podía pasar

Candy se quedó estática al ver a Terry en todo su esplendor, la chórala comenzó a temblar entre su manos y Terry indiferente se acercó a ella y tomo la charola entre sus manos con el fin de evitar un accidente y la puso en una mesa que estaba cerca…

Candy aun petrificada…

-Puedes retirarte…-

Pero Candy no parecía escuchar…

-Puedes retirarte Candy-

Y al no tener respuesta…

-CANDY! Te puedes marchar YA!-

Candy se estremeció cuando Terry levanto la voz

-si!-Asintió Candy rápidamente tratando de marcharse con movimientos algo torpes, Candy se dio la vuelta y a su vez los ojos de Candy se abrieron expresivos haciendo sincronía con sus labios ella estaba realmente asombrada, sin que se diera cuenta sus mejillas ya estaban completamente rojas.

Situación que no pasó desapercibida para Terry, Terry era malvado por naturaleza y si la oportunidad de gastarle una broma a alguien se le presentaba no podía evitar hacerlo…

Terry carraspeo…

-Candy, espera-

Candy quien ya estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación se detuvo en seco sin voltear a ver a quien le estaba hablando.

En el rostro de Terry se formó un sonrisa maliciosa (inconscientemente claro!)

-Si Terry-pregunto Candy nerviosa

-por qué no volteas cuando te hablo Candy?-pregunto Terry fingiendo no saber nada

Candy paso saliva de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, un cosquilleo la acompañaba en su estomago

-debes mirar a quien te está hablando… Candy-

Candy se giró lentamente hacia él hecha un manojo de nervios

-si Terry?-pregunto Candy tartamudeando

Terry sínicamente sonrió y…

-Te gusta lo que ves?, Candy- pregunto con una voz enronquecida haciendo sonar demasiado sensual en el momento…

Candy agarro Aire pues al escuchar las palabras de Terry, sintió que sus pulmones estaban vacíos

Candy no pudo pronunciar palabra, pues cuando lo intento sintió que su voz no salía, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-eso lo tomare como un si- sonrió Terry complacido por la reacción de la rubia

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación de Terry mientras que bajaba las escaleras trataba de recuperar la compostura, Candy al fin llego a la planta baja y se recargo en un muro, su respiración estaba agitaba y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al recordar lo que había visto unos instantes atrás, luego de unos segundos Candy comenzó a reír, podría parecer una completa idiota a los ojos de aquellos que no supieran sus pensamientos… Candy se sentía feliz, porque de alguna manera Terry aun la miraba, aun la tomaba en cuenta aunque fuera en sus tontas bromas, y no como el día anterior que la ignoró por completo, pero también era cierto que podía sacar de ahí? Tenía que comenzar de nuevo con él y cambiar su actitud si quería que Terry dejara de aprovecharse de ella, ahora, no estaba sola, Albert había muerto pero Archie se encontraba a su lado apoyándola.

Los días y las semanas pasaron algo lentas y dolorosas

En un principio para Candy fue casi imposible no sentirse mal por tener que servirles a Terry y Annie mientras desayunaban o escucharlos reír alegremente, pero siempre que pasaba eso Archie estaba ahí para aliviar su dolor, Por las tardes siempre después de terminar el trabajo Candy salía a pasear con Archie pesé a los desplantes que le hiciera Terry, Terry se había tomado la libertad de interpretar el papel del hermano mayor de Candy muy bien.

-otra vez tu aquí?, que es lo que quieres con la pecas?-lo cuestiono una tarde Terry mientras Archie esperaba a que Candy terminara sus labores.

Archie quien esperaba pacientemente recargado sobre el muro de brazos cruzados se limitó a responder…

-lo mismo que tú quieres con Annie-

Terry sintió una furia repentina, pero se tuvo que contener al ver a Candy Salir de la casona y solo respondió entre dientes…

-idiota!-

-Terry ya termine mis labores, me voy regresare más tarde-

-no me interesa pecas!, solo ten la casa limpia, y no llegues tarde!-

Candy frunció el ceño y siguió su camino junto a Archie.

Archie se detuvo repentinamente y…

-ahora que recuerdo, ya qu e estas llevando el rol de hermano mayor de Candy, te aviso que este fin de semana Candy no estará disponible para favorecer tus necesidades, eh conseguido una chica que te ayudara este tiempo… Candy yo no iremos de vacaciones-

-vacaciones?, estás loco?, a dónde?-respondió Terry exaltado

-ohhhh eso suena divertido-una voz interrumpió en la conversación-

Todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y sin duda se trataba de Annie

-Terry sería fantástico si pudiéramos ir los 4, verdad Candy que no hay inconveniente?-pregunto Annie con una "amable sonrisilla".

-eh?... bueno, este… creo que no!-respondió Candy sin saber más que decir

Archie miró a Annie con desaprobación, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, Annie sonreía mientras se colgaba del brozo de Terry, y Terry quien tenía la mirada fría e indiferente no decía nada., por otra parte Archie miró con amabilidad a Candy y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, tendió su mano hacia ella y la tomó inesperadamente su pequeña mano ante los ojos de Annie y Terry.

Annie no pudo evitar sentir celos, celos que trato de ahogar en comentarios mal intencionados.

-vaya que Candy si supo cómo hacer su jugada… mira que embabucar a Archie con esa carita inocente.

Terry quien soportaba la mayoría del peso de Annie en su brazo quito bruscamente a Annie quien yacía como sanguijuela prendida a su brazo, Terry se adelantó para entrar a casa dejando a Annie atrás.

-Terry espera!- Annie corrió tras de él.

Mientras tanto Candy y Archie…

-Estas bien Candy?-pregunto Archie al ver la expresión de La pecosa pues a distancia se podía notar la incomodidad que Annie le había hecho pasar.

-umh?... si estoy bien-afirmo Candy

-quieres que cancelemos el viaje Candy?-pregunto Archie preocupado

-no creo que sea necesario Archie, vayamos, será divertido

-tienes razón, Candy-

Los días pasaron sin contratiempos, al menos eso se hacían pensar Candy y Terry pues sin que se dieran cuenta cuando Candy estaba distraída Terry la observaba detenidamente y cuando Terry se distraía era a Candy quien se le podía ver observando a Terry., Terry había pintado una línea invisible entre ellos dos hablándole solo para lo necesario y Candy sin reponer hacia lo que él le pedía para evitar cruzar palabra con él, Candy luchaba día con día para llevar a cabo su promesa de olvidarlo y con el paso de las semanas ya comenzaba a lograrlo, pues sentía que ahora ya era más fácil sonreír al lado de Archie aunque consideraba a Archie más bien como el suplente de Albert y no como un amor., pero al contrario de Candy Terry se atormentaba tratando de no pesar en ella, le ardía el alma al pasar a su lado y ni siquiera voltear a mirarla, pero quien era el para mirarla ahora?, si había cometido muchos errores, si el no sería bueno con ella ni la podría proteger cunado ella lo necesitara simplemente por el hecho de sentirse atado a Annie y porqué sus ideas de libertad las llevaba muy arraigadas dentro de él, ese no era trabajo para un chico como el, ese era trabajo para alguien como Archie…

El día del viaje llegó

Annie y Terry habían salido primero de casa Annie había pasado la noche con Terry para levantarse temprano y salir de compras antes del vuelo, Candy esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en Terry, la tristeza se le podía reflejas en su gran par de esmeraldas

El timbre sonó Archie acaba de llegar, Candy se apresuró a abrir la puerta

Candy cambio su carita triste por una expresión de felicidad

Apenas abrió la puerta y se echó a los brazo de Archie quien la recibió gustoso

-Al parecer me has extrañado Candy., Estas lista hermosa?, vamos que se hace tarde-exclamó Archie

Archie tomo el equipaje de Candy y lo llevo hasta la cajuela del auto, y después regreso a casa para escoltar a Candy hasta el asiento del copiloto.

Archie abrió la puerta del auto y tomo la mano de Candy para ayudarla a subir.

Candy intento abrochar el cinturón de seguridad sin tener mucho éxito, Archie sonrió y caballerosamente lo hizo por Candy, Archie se detuvo a verla a los ojos estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y…

Archie sin poder evitar lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más hacia ella hasta…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:**

_Oh perdón! Sinceramente perdón, por no publicar hasta ahora, no vale la pena explicar el por qué eh tardado, pero lo importante es que aún sigo por aquí poniéndoles gorro, mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por dejar su comentario pese a que eh tardado en actualizar, mil gracias a:_

**Eleonor Alvarez**:_ Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de investigar si publique, para mí no es ninguna molestia que me dejes tus comentarios, si no por el contrario es gratificante saber que cuento con su apoyo, y el saber que les gusta mi trabajo me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, gracias por darme la oportunidad de leer mi trabajo y aunque no es profesional me siento verdaderamente alagada, espero que sigamos leyéndonos hasta el final de esta historia, besos amiga._

**Anaiz**:_ mil gracias preciosa por dejarme tu valioso comentario y de verdad una sincera disculpa esta vez tratare de ser puntual, en ocasiones es difícil publicar por mi trabajo pero jamás dejare la historia a la deriva mil gracias por leerme!._

**carito bombom:** _holaaaa! Gracias por leerme a mí también me encantaría que Candy le diera una oportunidad a Archie y aunque yo sea la escritora estos personajes son impredecibles hacen lo que les da su gana! Así que todo puede suceder, nos leemos el próximo cap._

**Raqhu**:_ hola gracias por leerme, una disculpa si estuviste a la espera del siguiente capítulo, esa Annie no te preocupes recibirá su escarmiento muy pronto en el próximo cap. Espero leerte por aquí, saluditos y que estés muy bien linda._

**Tamy White: **_hola, gracias espero hayas disfrutado la lectura "encontrón de tercer tipo" no sé lo que quiere decir pero me hiciste sonrojar (me lo imagino) o estoy equivocada?, a ver si me explicas pero si es así algo hay de eso en los próximos capítulos, saludos y nuevamente gracias! (Que rosa yo hehehe)._

**Isacandy**:_ hola perdón si te deje en lo más emocionante, lo bueno es que ya nos emparejamos con este capítulo, espero y no te hayas olvidado del fic y sigas gustando de esta historia, y un saludo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!._

**Moni**:_ lo primero que me dices y lo primero que hago! Perdón! gomen! De verdad, un disculpa, tratare de no atrasarme gracias por tus comentarios, un saludo que estés muy bien y gracias otra vez!._

**Mona**:_ hola! pues aquí te tengo la continuación, disculpa por la tardanza pero aquí seguimos saludos linda, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!._

**Auro**:_ holaaaa, gracias por tu comentario, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo y todo gracias a ustedes, un gran abrazo y nos leemos en próximo capítulo._

**Betty**:_ arigato gozaimasu a ti mil gracias por leerme, espero que continúes con nosotros en esta historia!, amiga Dios te bendiga a ti también, nos leemos en el sig. Capitulo_

**Rosy Jimenez**:_ hola! Gracias atrasadas pero sin olvidarme, que bueno que te has quedado anclada por aquí, ojala así sea hasta que termine de publicar todos los capítulos, una disculpa por tardar tanto , estoy muy apenada, sé que un capitulo no compensa el tiempo que eh tardado pero es una manera de decir que aún sigo por aquí, gracias!._

**GemaGrandchester**:_ Hola gracias por leerme , espero que este capítulo te haya emocionado como los pasados, gracias otra vez, nos leemos en el próximo, un abrazo amiga!._

**Karina Grandchester:**_mi estimada amiga, discúlpame! No me cansare de hacerlo, ya está aquí el séptimo cap. Cosas emocionantes se avecinan espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo, es gratificante saber tu opinión, gracias y nos seguimos leyendo._

**ascella star**:_ gracias! Espero que aun sigas por aquí en esta historia, esperare pacientemente tus comentarios, siento mucho no ser puntual al actualizar, a veces se me hace imposible pero tratare de hacer regularmente, gracias por tu apoyo… nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo saludos!._

**MELODY II**:_ gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas por aquí con la lectura una disculpa por no actualizar pronto, saludos y espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo!, saluditos!._

_**Y un gran saludo a una chica que me dejo review sin nombre mil gracias por seguir la historia, espero que sigamos leyéndonos en cada actualización.**_

_**Ahhhh y también a todos los lectores anónimos mil gracias, los invito a dejar su comentario, recuerden que su opinión es importante para mí.**_

_**Ahora si me despido y nuevamente Arigato gozaimasu!... Sayonara.**_

_**Ana María Cornwell -アナ・マリア・コルンウエルル**_


	8. Chapter 8

** La herencia**

**Cap.8**

Archie miraba detenidamente a los ojos de Candy un instante más, un par de centímetros más y sus labios se unirían en un beso, el corazón de Archie quería sobre saltar su pecho…

Repentinamente el rechinido de las llantas de un auto se dejó escuchar…

Candy se estremeció y Archie sonrió quedándose en esa posición, Terry bajo del auto enfurecido pues la escena que acaba de presenciar le daba a entender que Candy y Archie acababan de besarse, y por supuesto la Annie no perdió la oportunidad de lanzar su ponzoña…

-pero que chica!, como no le da pena estarse besuqueando en pleno auto! A la vista de todos… por supuesto Albert no tomo una buena decisión en adoptarla-

A lo que Terry respondió…

-Tienes razón, existen demasiado tipo de chicas con las que no vale la pena salir… en especial las que pasan la noche en la casa de su novio- Terry bajo del auto en busca de su pasaporte, que había olvidado sobre la mesilla de noche.

Annie no terminaba de digerir las palabras de Terry, ella había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Terry, que habrá querido decir?...

Archie al fin acomodo el cinturón de seguridad y subió al auto y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Terry salió de casa y subió apresurado a su auto deportivo… y fue imposible ignorar la expresión de Annie…

-pasa algo?-pregunto Terry

Annie quien estaba de brazos cruzado con el ceño fruncido respondió…

-que trataste de decir hace un momento?, porque me comparas con esa?...-

Terry no pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes… y para suavizar la situación encendió el estéreo del auto y subió el volumen…

Situación que hizo enfurecer a Annie aún más!.

-por qué me estas ignorando?-pregunto Annie en un grito ya un tanto desesperada

Situación que ya empezaba sacar a Terry de sus Casillas

-mierda!, qué demonios es lo que quieres Annie?-pregunto Terry molesto

-que no me vuelvas a comparar con ella!

-entonces no vuelvas hablar así de ella!... ni si quiera la conoces!-respondió Terry aún más molesto.

Annie no se atrevió a decir nada más y a cambio de eso lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas del coraje y la impotencia.

Y al contrario de ellos…

-que música prefieres Candy?-pregunto Archie con una sonrisa en los labios

-me gusta de toda, no tengo ninguna preferencia Archie, y tú? Cuál es la música que prefieres?-pregunto Candy

-ahhhh pues entre mis mayores preferencias se encuentra la música clásica y aunque suene extraño y sean polos opuestos me gusta el rock.-respondió Archie

-wowww! Candy

-pero… existe algo que me gusta mucho más que eso en este mundo Candy…-

-así?, que es?-pregunto Candy con curiosidad

-tú… me gustas más que nada en este mundo-

Candy bajó la mirada apenada, no tanto por el cumplido que Archie le acaba de hacer si no por no poder corresponderle aún, porque de alguna manera no había podido olvidar completamente a Terry.

Archie pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Candy y sonrió con tristeza al verla a los ojos…

-no te preocupes Candy… seguiré esperando- respondió Archie

Candy se sintió apenada y Archie decidió cambiar la conversación.

Al fin ambas parejas llegaron al aeropuerto… Escocia era el destino de estas vacaciones…

Annie al ver a Archie inmediatamente se aferró a su brazo haciendo a Candy a un lado…

Archie por educación no pudo rechazarla, pero también no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido

-Archie por favor siéntate a mi lado durante el vuelo., si?, por favor!... a Candy no le molestara, cierto Candy?-pregunto Annie

-ah!... eh bueno cierto- respondió insegura Candy

Terry miraba a Annie con fastidio…

-Vamos, tenemos que abordar ya…- repuso Terry

Mientras que Candy hacia un análisis mental…

-si Annie se sienta con Archie… entonces yo debería sentarme al lado de Terry!- Candy subió las manos cubriendo su boca de la impresión.

-pecas!... vamos!- Terry hablo con su fría voz y llevo su mano hacia el hombro de Candy para dirigirla, mientras Archie veía la situación molesto.

Candy se sentía nerviosa de llevar la mano de Terry sobre su hombro, que sin darse cuenta tropezó con el pie de un pasajero y cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso…

Terry la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo… Terry sintió la necesidad de no soltarla y se quedó así por unos breves instantes…

-Estas bien Candy?-pregunto Terry con preocupación

-si… si estoy bien-respondió Candy

-vaya que si eres torpe!-exclamo Terry

A lo que Candy respondió

-Y vaya que tú sí que eres un pervertido!, no me vuelvas a Agarrar por la cintura!... ECUCHASTE!-respondió Candy alzando un poco la voz

Lo que provoco que varios pasajeros miraran con desconfianza a Terry

-chica tonta… shhhhhh!-alcanzo a decir Terry.

-es mi chica! A si bromea!-trato de explicar Terry sin mucho éxito

-qué?... yo no soy tu chic…-Candy no pudo Terminar de hablar porque Terry la volvió a abrazar y esta vez se aseguró de cubrirle la boca.

-shhhhh, Cariño! Deja de jugar, camina que estamos molestando a los demás pasajeros!... discúlpenla bebió un poco antes de abordar… teme a las alturas-explico Terry

Y cuando al fin llegaron a los asientos asignados…

-Terry!, si vuelves a decir que soy tu chica te asesino! Ahhhhhhh y que sea la última vez que me llamas alcohólica entendiste!- reclamó Candy

-pues entonces no te comportes como tal!-respondió Terry.

Mientras tanto Annie y Archie…

-Archie!... Archie te estoy hablando…-

-Annie déjame dormir un poco, estoy cansado, por favor!-respondió Archie

Annie no le quedó más remedio que quedarse callada durante todo el viaje dándose cuenta que había cometido un gran error al intercambiar asientos.

Terry quiso aprovechar el momento para iniciar una conversación con Candy hacía semanas que no cruzaban palabra salvo para las exigencias de Terry, así que Terry decido romper el hielo…

-y como te ha ido Candy?, eres feliz con el niño bonito?-pregunto Terry fingiendo un poco de indiferencia.

Candy lo miró sin entender que era lo que quería ahora…

-me ha ido bien Terry, y si te refieres a Archie (por lo de niño bonito), soy muy feliz a su lado-respondió la rubia un tanto cortante., palabras que hicieron sentir celos en Terry.

Terry solía ser impulsivo por naturaleza…

Terry tomo de la mano a Candy, y la sujeto con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos… y entonces le preguntó:

-Candy… ya no te gusto?-la voz de Terry se podía escuchar temblorosa

Candy sonrió con ironía…

-hasta cuando seguirás siendo así Terry?-pregunto Candy

Pero Terry la ignoró

-respóndeme!-

-no, y no creo que alguna vez me hayas gustado, te vez tan patético preguntando eso Terry, la vanidad no te llevara a ningún lugar… si ya terminaste por favor déjame descansar!-finalizo Candy.

Terry se sorprendió por las palabras de Candy, cuando y donde había quedado Candy? Aquella Candy dulce y de sonrisa amable, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta… el que se sentía tan fuerte y tan capaz de resistir cualquier cosa , comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho por las palabras de una chica… una simple y sencilla chica!., trato de convencerse de que eso no le afectaba "no pasa nada" se decía… pero la razón le decía otra cosa, apretó los puños y se volvió dándole la espalda pues Candy se había adelantado ya dándole la espalda también.

Claramente el dolor y la preocupación se podían reflejar en el rostro de Terry.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas pero al fin arribaron a su destino, ambas parejas se reunieron como originalmente deberían de estar, Archie esperaba a Candy con una amable sonrisa mientras que Annie y Terry ni siquiera cruzaron miradas.

-vamos-Terry se adelantó dejando atrás a Candy y Archie… Annie se dispuso a alcanzarlo de mala gana.

-ahhhhhh, bien creo que tendremos que ir nosotros juntos… de igual manera ya te extrañaba Candy.-Archie revolvió el pelo de Candy a la vez que la abrazo brevemente

Candy sonrió ante la reacción de Archie…

Archie y Candy tomaron un taxi para dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedarían…

Archie abrió la puerta para que Candy entrara y la tomó de la mano delicadamente mientras Candy subía hacia el asiento.

Archie se sentía complacido de tener esas atenciones con Candy y Candy se sonrojaba y a pesar que esas atenciones eran diarias no lograba acostumbrarse., Terry y Annie llegaron primero al hotel.

-buen día señor… tiene reservación?

-si, a nombre del Sr. Terruce Greum Grandchester-

-es una habitación sencilla… cierto?-

Annie al escuchar a la chica tras el mostrador cambio su expresión radicalmente…

-una habitación sencilla?... srita. Debe de haber un error… nos hospedaremos juntos-Explico Annie a la chica

-no hay ningún erro deme las llaves por favor, estoy cansado-exclamo Terry ignorando a Annie por completo.

A pesar de que la recepcionista se mostró confundida entrego las llaves a Terry

Terry quien ya había dado la espalda a Annie y se encontraba varios pasos adelante fue alcanzado por Annie., Annie lo jalo del brazo

-a donde vas?, no dormiremos en la misma habitación?, Terry no hice ninguna reservación!, donde crees que dormiré?- cuestiono Annie indignada.

-mmmmmmmmmmm… no lo había pensado… más bien yo tenía contemplado que habías hecho tu reservación previa, fuiste tú la de la idea en venir, cierto?-preguntó Terry fingiendo no saber nada

Annie pataleo en el suelo haciendo berrinche…

Y Terry sin importarle se dispuso a dejar el lugar, para dirigirse a su habitación

-Terry!... Terruce no puedes dejarme aquí hablando sola!-Grito Annie, mientras las personas que se encontraban en el lugar la observaban sorprendidos.

Annie se refugió en un rincón lejos de la gente que la veía con burla… y minuto más tarde vio llegar a Archie acompañado de Candy y…

-Archieeeeeeee! - lanzo un gritillo Annie a la vez que se lanzaba a su brazos ignorando a Candy como de costumbre, pero esta vez Archie la detuvo en seco con su brazos e inmediatamente abrazo a Candy…

-pasa algo Annie?-pregunto Archie

Annie quien aún no terminaba de reponerse del rechazo de este y contesto…

-es Terry, peleamos… el quería compartir la misma habitación, por supuesto me negué y me dejo aquí!... Archie olvide mi cartera y quisiera sabe si puedes prestarme tu tarjeta de crédito…-respondió un poco apenada (si aja!).

-lo siento Annie pero solo traje una… pero traigo un poco de efectivo, te lo puedo prestar si te sirve-respondió amablemente Archie

A Annie no le cayó mucho en gracia pero acepto al no haber más.

Candy se sintió conmovida por lo sucedido a Annie y resolvió en proponerle compartir la misma habitación…

-Annie si tú estás de acuerdo podríamos compartir la misma habitación…-

-qué?... por supuesto que no!... gracias!-respondió Annie

Annie se acercó al mostrador a pedir una habitación individual y subió rápidamente,., Archie por su parte se acercó a pedir sus respectivas habitaciones…

-bienvenidos señor… tiene alguna reservación?-pregunto la chica del mostrador

-si está a nombre de la srita. Candice White Andrey y el Sr. Archibald Cornwell- respondio Cortezmente y con una sonrisa Archie causando un efecto en la chica…

-si… aquí esta Señor…-la chica nerviosa entregó una llave y sonrió a Archie

Archie se extrañó que solo le fuera entregada una llave…

-Srita. Debe de haber un error… la reservación no era para una sola habitación, si no por dos habitaciones.-

-ohhhh! Disculpe pero solo tengo una habitación disponible, debió de haber un error en el sistema, y la última habitación disponible se acaba de ocupar.-

Candy quien escuchaba nerviosa…

-que sucede Archie?-pregunto preocupada

-Al parecer ha habido un error Candy… y solo hay una habitación… para los dos-respondió Archie

En el rostro de Candy se dibujó un expresión de gran preocupación…

-y que podemos hacer?-pregunto Candy

Podemos buscar otro lugar...ó… compartir la habitación-respondió Archie con preocupación

Candy tragó saliva al escuchar la segunda opción

-siento mucho Candy que haya pasado esto… tratare de resolverlo-propuso Archie

Archie se acerco hasta la chica del mostrador y…

-Srita. Podría contactarme con algún hotel más cercano para ver si hay habitaciones disponibles?-

-si señor en seguida!-respondió la chica…

Después de unos minutos…

-los siento Sr. Me temo que no podremos conseguirle una habitación, como nos encontramos en temporada de turismo lo hoteles están saturados, si puedo hacer algo más por usted hágamelo saber.-finalizo la chica

Candy ya había escuchado lo que acababan de decir así que no fu necesario que Archie lo volviera a repetir.

-lo siento mucho Candy…- se disculpó Archie

-pues creo que no hay alternativa Archie, está bien por mi si compartimos la habitación…solo por favor no lo menciones enfrente de Annie y Terry-propuso Candy

-no te preocupes por eso… dormiré en algún sofá o en el piso-respondió amable Archie

-vamos entonces!-

-si!-respondió Candy decidida.

Mientras tanto….

-Terry abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí!, puedo escuchar el televisor encendido!-gritaba Annie en el pasillo

Terry estaba fastidiado y de mal humor y sobre eso preocupado por la nueva actitud de Candy

Torció la boca y decidió abrir…

-ahora que quieres?-

-quiero una explicación de tu comportamiento!, que sucede contigo? de que se trata todo esto!-preguntó Annie

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Terry …

-se supone que soy tu novia!... olvide mi cartera en mi departamento y Archie tuvo que prestarme dinero!-

-eso era todo?-pregunto Terry indiferente

Y en cuestión de instantes ya se encontraba hurgando entre su cartera, Saco un par de tarjetas de Crédito y las lanzo sobre la cama…

-tómalas y déjame solo-

-Terry!...-

-te dije que te largaras!-grito Terry

Annie Salió de la habitación sin tomar lo que Terry le ofrecía, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos para su criterio.

Annie salió hacia el bar del hotel y se sentó en los banquillos de la barra…

Pidió una bebida y comenzó a beber sin conciencia.

Candy y Archie quienes ya se encontraba instalándose en la habitación desconocían totalmente la situación, la habitación constaba de un jacuzzi, una sala un pequeño comedor y una cama queen zize.

-wowwwwwwwwwww! , es bellísima esta habitación!, es tan grande!- exclamo Candy verdaderamente sorprendida

-te gusta Candy?-pregunto Archie emocionado por la reacción De la rubia

-me encanta!-

-me alegro que te guste!, mira Candy, yo puedo dormir sobre el sofá!-propuso Archie

-parece cómodo, si gustas puedo dormir yo ahí!-propuso Candy

-no de ninguna manera!... para nada Candy- respondió Archie convencido

Candy no cabía de la emoción y recorrió el lugar (para ser exacta la sala) curioseaba mirando la decoración y los pequeños adornos y repentinamente tropezó con la pata de la mesa de centro, Archie quien se percato rápidamente trato de detenerla pero ambos cayeron sobre el sofá…

Candy cayó primero y Archie cayó sobre ella… Archie se enderezo buscando el rostro de la rubia (sin levantarse )

-Candy estas bien?-preguntó Archie preocupado

A Candy no le importaba estar lastimada, lo que le importaba es que Archie y ella estaban en una situación algo comprometedora, su corazón comenzó a traicionarla palpitando tan fuerte como podía… y para rematar Archie la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sus tiernas miradas, el contacto entre ellos era tan estrecho que Candy podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de Archie, que se encontraba tan agitado como el de ella…

Archie quito un mechón de cabellos de la frente de Candy y aprovecho para acariciar su rostro, Archie realmente no tenía la mínima intención de aprovechar la situación… simplemente el deseaba estar así por unos momentos más para resguardar la fragancia de la piel de Candy, deseaba recorrer aunque fuera con la mirada esos dulces labios que lo hacían enloquecer por un beso… solo deseaba eso y más., Candy cerro los ojos pensando que esta vez "algo sucedería" pero lo único que pudo sentir fue un aligeramiento en su cuerpo, Archie se había levantado, Candy abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que sucedía y lo único que encontró fue la mano de Archie esperando tomar la de ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie… en el rostro de Archie se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa., Candy tomo su mano y se puso de pie

-debes de ser más cuidadosa Candy-Exclamo Archie tocando la punta de la nariz de la rubia pecosa

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y rehuyó de Archie, ella se encontraba realmente apenada, pues pensaba que en esta ocasión si sería besada por Archie… pero se equivocó…

Annie quien había comenzado a beber como si le fueran a quitar su copa …

-si… Hombre… shyo te disgo que, ese cshico s mi novio… pero estoy enmamorasdha de ostro-

Annie narraba su historia un mesero quien la escuchaba obligado solo por la propina

Y Terry llevaba horas recostado sobre la cama en su habitación, la televisión estaba encendida pero él no prestaba atención su mirada se encontraba fija hacia el techo pensando en su dulce pecosita.

Y Archie y Candy…

-Candy saldré un momento por si quieres tomar un baño… quiero darte un poco de privacidad, volveré en unas horas…- Archie se despidió y Candy solo asintió

Los pasos de Archie eran lentos, mientras Caminaba recreaba una y otra vez el momento en el que tuvo a Candy entre sus brazos, inconscientemente sonreía.

-que cerca estuve de besarla-pensó para sí mismo llevándose los dedos a sus labios, nuevamente sonrió con ese pensamiento, Archie bajo hasta el bar y entro al bar con la esperanza de encontrar tranquilidad…

Pero se encontró con un Annie descompuesta, ebria y desalineada que lo privó de sus más dulces pensamientos, rápidamente se acercó a Annie quien trataba de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito por el grado de ebriedad, y rápidamente le ofreció su ayuda…

-ahhhhhhhhhh eres tu! El traidor! Que she fue tras esa esa niña tonta!... dejameeee!- Annie se hizo a un lado a Archie aventándolo

-conoce a esta señorita señor?-pregunto el cantinero

-si es una buena amiga mía-respondió Archie apenado

-será mejor que se la lleve a su habitación a descansar-propuso el barman

-viene sola?-pregunto Archie

-sí, señor la señorita llegó aquí sola, necesita ayuda?-pregunto el hombre

-no, estoy bien gracias yo mismo la llevare a su habitación-respondió educadamente Archie

Archie la llevo a Annie a su habitación, entro a ella con algo de dificultad pues Annie no se la ponía fácil, de repente comenzaba golpearlo mientras gritaba… "y tú te fuiste con esa".

Archie la recostó sobre la cama y le quito el calzado y salió furioso del lugar en busca de Terry

Candy que ya se había cansado de esperar a Archie salió a dar un paseo por el lugar…

Mientras que Terry inconsciente mente había optado por lo mismo así que cuando Archie llego hasta la habitación de Terry no encontró a nadie…

Candy caminaba bajo los rayos lunares pensando en lo sucedido con Archie… y sin esperarlo se encontró de frente con Terry

Candy trato de evitarlo pero Terry le cerró el paso

-por qué huyes pecosa?-pregunto Terry

Pero Candy intento seguir caminando…

Terry la tomo por el antebrazo y la detuvo en seco…

-te estoy hablando! Por qué huyes de mí?-preguntó Terry con desespero

Candy hizo un movimiento brusco para zafarse de su agarre

-suéltame!-pidió Candy firmemente

Pero Terry la tomó con más fuerza

-Que sucede contigo Candy?, porque estas evitándome?-pregunto Terry

-no estoy evitándote Terry-Candy enfatizo su nombre- simplemente no tengo nada que decirte!-respondió cortante Candy

Terry sonrió con ironía

-Ya me olvidaste Candy?... ya me sacaste de tus pensamientos?... así tan fácil?... –

A lo que Candy respondió

-no es que ya te haya sacado de mis pensamientos Terry… sucede que nuca tuviste lugar ahí!-respondió Candy muy convencida de sus palabras.

A Terry no le gustó nada escuchar eso y …

-ahhhh ya comprendo!, si como pude ser tan tonto… tu eres de esas chicas fáciles que cuando te besan ya ni recuerdas a quien has dejado atrás!, cierto?... por qué él ya te beso cierto? …cierto?-preguntaba Terry en un tono desesperante

Mientras que Candy lo veía con recelo , con enojo!, como era posible que llegara tan bajo para molestarla, para lastimarla!.

-Responde Candy!... o es que también ya te fuiste a la cama con él?.-Exclamo Terry tratando de provocar aún más a la rubia

Candy se quedó en silencio pero la mirada que le dedico decía más que mil palabras, estaba realmente enfurecida! Tanto que levanto su mano firmemente y la plantó contra su mejilla…

¡PLAFSSSS!

Resonó en el lugar

-no te me vuelvas a acercar! –respondió Candy antes de marcharse.

C O N T I N U A R A. . .

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**_Wowwwwwwwwwwww mil gracias por seguir con esta historia a pesar de tener meses de no publicar!, la verdad me esperaba que me tuvieran en el olvido un tanto empolvada pero que bueno que no es así, Chicas pues aquí les dejo un capitulo extra como muestra de agradecimiento por su A P O Y O y de no ser por ustedes este pequeño proyecto que es el primero, no sería posible!._**

**_Ahora si los agradecimientos especiales para:_**

**Karina Grandchester**_: Gracias por seguir permitiendo que nos leamos por aquí, una disculpa nuevamente y pues aquí traigo este extra espero y te guste, veremos que hará Terry más adelante para recuperar a la pecas pues ya no se la va a poner nada fácil y por supuesto Archie tampoco… el Archie está dando guerra._

**Anaiz**:_ hola! Mil gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad, prometo no abandonarlos por tanto tiempo, eso sí jamás dejaría colgada la historia, aunque me tarde aquí estaré!, espero hayas disfrutado este extra y claro que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saluditos y que estés muy bien linda!._

**Mona**:_ Gracias a ti hermosa! Por seguir con esta historia, Ya vemos a una Candy más fuerte y en este capítulo ya se está revelando y aún falta más, pues Terry aún tiene complejo de que Candy esta perdidamente enamorada del … ahhh ya veremos cómo le hará para recuperarla porque Archie no se la pondrá nada facil!, saludos nos leemos pronto!._

**nela2307**:_ hola bienvenida! Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia espero que siga siendo de tu agrado mi humilde trabajo! Gracias por tu opinión espero que nos sigamos leyendo muy pronto cuídate mi niña! Bendiciones!._

**MonyATAAS**:_ Moni que bueno que me dices que eres tú, no quisiera echarte de menos niña! Que gusto saber que te gusto el capítulo pasado espero que este extra también te haya gustado mucho, mucho! Aunque no creas Archie está haciendo su parte para hacer a Candy muy feliz… prometo no hacerlo sufrir mucho eso si . un gran abrazo también linda y claro que nos seguimos leyendo!._

**MELODY II**:_ hola Hermosa, gracias por dejarme review y hacerme saber que aun sigues al pendiente, siento mucho poner a Terry como indeciso pero créeme que era necesario, como dices tú "la vida nos regala cosas lindas y agradables y en un segundo te escupen lo fatal que puede ser la vida" , apostaría a que más de la mitad de las chicas ha pasado por una situación así y en ello me incluyo yo! Y es que los chicos suelen ser tan indecisos y claro Terry no sería la excepción cierto? Y a veces también somos tan masoquistas que en vez de tomar el camino más fácil nos vamos por el más espinoso hasta sangrar el corazón, cosa que en esta ocasión le sucedió a Terry y todo por salvaguardar los sentimientos que tenía por Annie, desgraciadamente se aferró demasiado a ella para darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos… pero no te preocupes tendrá un montón de capítulos más para darse cuenta que se está equivocando y así poder arreglar las cosas., muchas gracias mi estimada amiga espero leerte pronto y claro que prometo no tardar tanto, Sayonara!._

**Mrjessk**:_ konnichiwa! Mil gracias por leerme y pues no te eh hecho esperar mucho esta vez!, si, lo supuse desde un principio de que Annie seria odiada pero me creerás que yo también la odio! En este fic claro! No se cómo llego a ser tan odiosa pero solita se fue moldeando la niña! Aunque aquí recibió su escarmiento pero también traerá más trucos bajo la manga ya veremos que más trae para el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos pronto cuídate mi niña! Ciao!_

Eleonor Alvarez:_ Mi queridísima amiga! Gracias! Mil gracias por seguirme y en verdad mis más sinceras disculpas, no eres criticona si no por el contrario eres parte de lo que me impulsa a continuar así que nunca dejes de comentar sea bueno o malo , tomatazos, tu comentario es importante para mi tanto como los de los demás lectores, no te preocupes Candy ya comienza a defenderse en este Capítulo, hermosa nos leemos próximamente y prometo no tardar, cuídate mucho y un fuerte abrazo!._

**Lenore**:_ holaaaaaaaa! Que gusto leerte de nuevo amiga! Si tienes razón Terry es un tonto y Annie una Z… pero con Z mayúscula (que maldita yo JOJOJO) y Archie es un amor hasta yo me estoy enamorando de él! En este capítulo Candy ya saco las uñas no te preocupes ya verás cómo cada quien va a tomar su papel, a Terry ya le empieza a pesar la indiferencia de Candy , pero Archie está haciendo su lucha muy bien así que ya veremos cómo queda… mil gracias a ti por leer linda nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, sayonara!._

**Ay que emoción! De verdad estoy muy emocionada de leerlas, también quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos a todos aquellos que no dejan comentario pero siguen la historia mil gracias! Y como siempre los invito a comentar! Y de paso echarnos una platicada… jejeje**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo nos leemos!**

**Ahhhhh quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos ¿desde dónde nos estamos leyendo? Ojala me pudieran responder quiero darme una idea para ir familiarizándonos más…**

**Ahora si ...**

**Sayonara.**

**Ana María Cornwell -アナ・マリア・コルンウエルル**


	9. Chapter 9

**La herencia**

**Cap.9.**

Terry se quedó estático, sintiendo la piel de su mejilla arder, mientras Candy le deba las espalda con decidido y firme andar…

-Maldición!-Terry maldijo apretando los puños., pero no tanto por la bofetada que había recibido de Candy, sino porque sabía que esta vez (una de tantas) había llegado demasiado lejos, sabía perfectamente que se merecía eso y más…

Mientras tanto Archie buscaba a Terry por el hotel sin tener mucho éxito, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a Candy entrar, Candy iba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Archie estaba frente a ella…

-Candy…-la llamó una vez por su nombre pero Candy continuo su camino

Archie sonrió con tristeza y desdén, podía imaginar claramente el motivo de su comportamiento tan distraído.

-Candy… estas bien?-Archie la tomo con delicadeza por el antebrazo para detenerla…

-eh?-Candy se sorprendió al ser arrancada de su mar de pensamientos

-estas bien… Candy?-preguntó nuevamente Archie

Candy pensó por unos breves instantes antes de responder…

-si… estoy bien-respondió Candy con una leve sonrisa.

Archie no podía ser engañado, al solo echar un vistazo a la mirada triste y confundida de Candy se podría dar cuenta que algo no andaba bien., también era fácil de suponer que un encuentro con Terry hubiera podido suceder… la actitud de Candy le confirmaba su sospecha.., pero lejos de preguntar, o reprochar , no deseaba hacerlo, no quería que sus sentimientos fueran una carga para Candy, sabía que el proceso por el que Candy tenía que pasar para olvidar a Terry podría tornarse largo , lento, exhaustivo y sobre todo doloroso para el…

-has cenado ya?-pregunto Archie con una sonrisa como de costumbre

-no, aun no-respondió Candy

-te gustaría salir a cenar a algún lugar?-

-mmmmm… no, me siento cansada-respondió Candy

-bien entonces pidamos la cena a la habitación… puedes adelantarte si lo deseas, aún tengo algo que hacer, pero no demoro mucho-respondió Archie

-si!-Candy asintió gustosa… parecía que la idea de cenar la había revivido

Archie antes de pedir la cena se dirigió en busca de Terry …

Archie camino sobre el pasillo entre las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a la puerta de Terry., apenas se disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando Terry abrió…

-sucede algo?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación Terry

Archie hablo fríamente como si le costara trabajo dirigirle la palabra

-Annie, creo que deberías de ir a verla, no se sentía bien, tal vez pueda necesitar tu ayuda- respondió Archie a la vez que se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

-espera!...-

Archie se detuvo pero sin voltear a verlo

-Candy… Candy está bien?-

Archie entre cerro los ojos antes de responder

-sí, Candy se encuentra perfectamente bien… pero no es por ella quien deberías de preocuparte, ella me tiene a mi… yo puedo cuidarla, deberías de hacerlo por Annie-finalizo Archie antes de marcharse.

Terry entro nuevamente a su habitación, tomó su sacó, apagó el televisor y salió en dirección hacia la habitación de Annie.

Terry entro sin antes llamar, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas solo la del cuarto de baño estaba encendida, buscó Annie sobre la cama con la mirada pero no encontró nada, repentinamente escucho ruido extraños que provenían del cuarto de baño…

Era Annie quien estaba asqueada del alcohol… su cuerpo comenzaba a desintoxicarse

Terry suspiro con desaliento a la vez que se llevó la mano cubriéndose los ojos en gesto de preocupación, dio pasos lentos hacia la pequeña habitación para finalmente encontrar a Annie recargada en la tapa del retrete…

-te encuentras bien Annie?-pregunto Terry sintiéndose culpable

-eh estado mejor…-Annie interrumpió su discurso por las acciones que su cuerpo le exigían para desechar el alcohol

Terry sintió impotencia, y se acercó rápidamente y masajeo la espalda de Annie para confortarla, dio unas cuantas palmadas y volvió a preguntar…

-te sientes mejor?-

-creo que si-respondió Annie con dificultad

Terry se puso de pie y a la misma vez la ayudo a ponerse de pie dejando que Annie apoyara todo su peso en el…

-este no era el plan-exclamo Annie con una voz débil

Terry sonrió sin ganas por dicho comentario, Annie se entristeció con su actitud y se soltó de él apoyando su cuerpo débil sobre la pared., Terry bajo la mirada en son de disculpa, aunque Annie no hubiese dicho nada comprendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir…

-vamos Annie te llevaré a la cama-propuso Terry

-No!... Terry –respondió Annie dejando perplejo a Terry con su actitud

-Será mejor que te vayas…-hablo nuevamente Annie con tristeza

Un tristeza que ni ella misma comprendía en ese instante… porque había bebido tanto?... por qué le molestaba saber a Terry enamorado de otra? Por qué?.

Terry no respondió solo salió del cuarto de baño, Annie cerró la puerta

Annie abrió la llave y dejo el agua correr, y lentamente se dejó caer recargando su espalda contra la pared hasta llegar al piso

Y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Terry decidió no marcharse y esperar a que Annie saliera… no importaba si tardaba toda la noche, así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama a esperarla entre penumbras…

Annie recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer al piso, se abrazó a sus piernas y se echó a llorar, lloró de impotencia, de dolor, de celos, de tristeza, lloró por desamor pero lo más extraño es que no lloro por Archie si no por Terry.

A pesar de que Terry podía escuchar sus sollozos a través de la puerta no interrumpió en ningún momento, solo la escucho en silencio.

Mientras tanto Archie y Candy ya habían terminado de cenar…

-y bien Candy porque esa carita?... pasó algo hoy?-pregunto Archie con gran interés

Candy se quedó pensando por unos breves instantes, quiso decirle… más bien gritarle lo odioso que era Terry, lo maldito y patán que se había comportado y de los golpes que debió haberle dado y no le dio… pero no! No podía así que solo respondió con una leve sonrisa y fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba Archie…

-eh?... no, no ha pasado nada… solo que me sentí un poco sola…-

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh ya veo!-respondió Archie divertido por las palabras de Candy…

-entonces me has extrañado Candy?... tanto como para echarte a mis brazos… y tal vez… robarme un beso?-pregunto Archie mientras admiraba dulcemente el par de esmeradas que se habían abierto de par en par al escuchar tales comentarios

-Archie! Que cosas dices!-exclamo Candy

Mientras Archie reía a todo pulmón resonando su hermosa voz por toda la habitación!

Horas más tarde en la habitación de Annie…

Después de que Annie descargo su frustración se puso lentamente de pie y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a Terry ahí…

-que haces aquí?-pregunto Annie mas enojada que sorprendida e intento cerrar la puerta una vez más… pero Terry se lo impidió con un movimiento ágil

Mientras Annie luchaba inútilmente contra Terry para cerrar la puerta…

-déjame sola te dije!-exclamo Annie

-Annie ya basta!- gritó Terry a la vez que empujo la puerta y saco a Annie de la habitación tomándola con brusquedad por el antebrazo y a l mismo tiempo se fundió en ella en un abrazo…

-por qué haces esto Annie, porque te haces daño así?-pregunto Terry con impotencia al verla así.

Annie comenzó a llorar nuevamente como una niña desconsolada y descargando toda su impotencia y frustración en él y comenzó a golpearlo a como pudiera, Terry solo se quedó estático abrazándola permitiéndole hacer de él lo que ella quisiera.

-por qué?, por qué ella está en tus pensamientos?, por qué? si siempre fui yo... yo soy más agraciada que ella! Que sucedió?... un beso no pudo cambiarte al instante! Dime Terry responde! Estás enamorado de ella?, tú también me cambiaste por ella?-repetía Annie una y otra vez con desespero.

-lo siento Annie-alcanzo a pronunciar Terry con una débil voz…

Annie comprendió en silencio su respuesta y poco a poco se calmó, Terry la guio hasta la cama y se recostó a un lado de ella., Annie se aferró a él nuevamente y…

-Terry así como tú alguna vez me dijiste que me quedara a tu lado, así yo también quiero que te quedes a mi lado…-

Terry asintió en silencio y acaricio suavemente su cabello hasta lograr que Annie cerrara sus ojos.

Terry una vez más había sido manipulado por las artimañas de Annie aunque estas fueran sinceras no dejaban de ser artimañas

Mientras tanto bajo un cielo estrellado se encontraban Candy y Archie recostados sobre una colchoneta al aire libre en el balcón…

-tuviste una excelente idea Archie!, el cielo luce tan hermoso y tan estrellado…-Candy esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, mientras Archie la miraba con anhelo

-si! Lo sé, vi el cielo tan estrellado que no me pude contener en pensar que sería el lugar perfecto para que me confesaras tu amor…-respondió Archie intentando no reír por la broma que le acababa de jugar a la rubia pues sabía perfectamente que eso la haría enrojecer hasta la punta de sus dedos.

-Archieeee!- exclamó Candy y como Archie lo había previsto así fue

Archie se recostó sobre la colchoneta y comenzó a reír

Candy lanzo un cojín justo en la cara a Archie…

Archie comenzó a reír aún más… y Candy contagiada por la hermosa risa de Archie comenzó a reír también… Archie repentinamente dejo de reír solo para escuchar la risa de su dulce pecosa quien se encontraba sentada a un costado de él…

Sin esperarlo Candy, Archie la jalo hacia él dejando su brazo para que apoyara su cabeza…

Candy se sorprendió por la acción de Archie y dejó de reír súbitamente, sintió que su rodillas comenzaron a temblar en sincronía con sus labios, su corazón quería estallar en su pecho, que era todo eso? Acaso estaba olvidando a Terry? O solo era porque Archie actuaba tan de repente y confundía a su frágil y asustadizo corazón?...

Candy sintió tan cerca a Archie de su cuerpo que comenzó a sentir miedo pero no miedo de que algo pudiera hacer el, si no de que su corazón la traicionara ahí mismo aceptando los sentimientos de Archie…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Archie…

-Candy estas temblando! Debería traer una manta?-pregunto Archie

-eh?... no, estoy bien, solo sentí un escalofrios, es todo-

Archie de alguna manera se sintió enternecido por la respuesta de Candy y la abrazo aún más cerca aun sosteniendo su cabeza en su brazo…

-Candy ya te diste cuenta?...-pregunto Archie

-de que?-preguntó Candy confusa

-de que… esas estrellas brillan casi igual de hermoso que tus ojos- respondió Archie

Candy sonrió por la respuesta

-Candy, tengamos una cita-propuso Archie

-una cita?-pregunto Candy

-si!, quiero tener una cita contigo, quiero llevarte a muchos lugares e invitarte un helado, quiero mostrarte lo bello que es el atardecer sentados sobre el pasto, quiero que lo veamos juntos y tal vez tomarte de la mano… tendrías una cita conmigo?-pregunto Archie con la mirada perdida por temor a recibir una negativa de Candy

Un silencio se dejó escuchar por unos instantes…

-sí, si la tendría- respondió Candy

-Entonces te veré en el lobby a las 3:00 pm en punto-respondió Archie formalmente a la vez que sonreía.

Archie se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Candy a levantarse…

-Vayamos a descansar Candy, mañana nos espera un hermoso día

Candy sonrió y Archie comenzó a doblar el edredón, Candy se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomo un relajante baño de burbujas antes de dormir mientras Archie esperaba que saliera sentado sobre el sofá leyendo un libro

Minutos más tarde Candy salió y Archie tomo un par de toallas y entro a tomar un baño cuando salió, Candy ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, Archie la contemplo por unos instantes y beso su frente antes de apagar las luces e ir a dormir al sofá.

A la Mañana siguiente…

Candy le dio los buenos días a una hermosa mañana… se enderezo en la misma cama y estiro su brazos, se puso de pie y busco a Archie en la habitación pero extrañamente él no se encontraba situación que le pareció extraña, comenzó a recorrer la habitación y llego a una pequeña mesa que contaba con dos sillas, el desayuno estaba servido y sobre la mesa había una nota escrita con excelente, elegante y hermosa caligrafía, era una caligrafía digna de un príncipe…

Candy la tomó entre sus manos para leerla y a la vez admirar la letra y el fino papel…

Buen día Candy

Disculpa por no acompañarte a desayunar pero surgió algo urgente que atender…

Te estaré esperando en el lobby se puntual.

Archibald Cornwell.

Candy se sorprendió y a la vez se sintió un poco desilusionada por la frialdad con que la nota había sido escrita, pero de igual manera estaba feliz por tener algo delicioso para desayunar….

Candy tomó gustosa el desayuno y rápidamente tomo un baño y se cambió para salir a pasear, aunque temía encontrarse con Terry y Annie no le importó al final mucho y salió

Y como antes ya lo había previsto…

Encontró a Terry con Annie colgada de su brazo, Annie inmediatamente la divisó desde lejos…

-rayos! Lo que faltaba, ya me vio!-se lamentó Candy

Annie era malvada y por supuesto no perdió la oportunidad de pasearse del brazo con Terry frente a ella, así que así obligando a Terry se acercaron hasta donde Candy se encontraba…

-Candy! Que sorpresa!... pero donde has dejado a Archie?-pregunto Annie fingiendo amabilidad situación que para Terry no pasaba desapercibida

Candy sonrió tan fingida como Annie y respondió

-tenia cosas que hacer pero nos veremos más tarde, quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?-pregunto casi imitando el mismo tono que Annie

Situación que le causo gracia Terry haciendo que fuera imposible no reír…

Annie enfureció por la respuesta de Candy e inmediatamente su cerebro comenzó a trabajar maquilando una cruel venganza

-Candy iré de compras… deberías de acompañarme creo que ya te hace falta renovar tu guardarropa, mírate siempre andas en esos trapos viejos… no te da pena ridiculizar a Archie?... pobrecillo-exclamo Annie fingiendo preocupación

Candy no supo que contestar pues nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello… y si esa bruja tenía razón? Y si hoy que tenían una cita lo avergonzaba?… pero su presupuesto era limitado que haría?, Candy se quedó de inmóvil sin saber que decir., mientras Annie veía su expresión más que satisfecha

-bien si no quieres acompañarme solo dilo… te dejo, las compras me esperan…- respondió Annie adelantándose y dejando a Terry atrás.

Terry observaba la expresión de Candy, Candy estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia y…

Terry saco su billetera y extrajo su chequera y firmo un cheque en blanco… tomo la mano de Candy y lo deposito en su mano

-cómprate algo lindo-exclamó Terry

Candy se sintió más que humillada y no pudo más y estalló en llanto y rabia, frente a los ojos de Terry hizo pedacitos el cheque y lo tiro en su cara…

-puedes tragarte tu cheque y tu lastima juntos! De ti no necesito nada!-respondió Candy

Terry entrecerró los ojos de coraje por las acciones de la rubia, se dio la media vuelta para marcharse sin decir una sola palabra…

A Candy le habían amargado la mañana ese par, pero no era situación para amagarse el día, así que salió a pasear como lo había planeado…

Mientras tanto en Annie y Terry …

-y qué opinas de este Terry?-pregunto Annie quien se medía un vestido completamente ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver su perfecto y escultural cuerpo que por cierto acaparaba la atención de las miradas masculinas excepto por una

-bien- respondió Terry sin ganas y sin ni siquiera voltear a verla

-Terry! Eso me has dicho de los últimos 10 vestidos que me eh medido!-reclamó Annie

-en todos luces bien! Que quieres que haga?-respondió Terry con fastidio

-que me prestes atención!- respondió Annie

Pero Terry seguía distraído mirando por los aparadores de cristal que daban vista a la calle e inmediatamente algo capto su atención…

Una chica de cabellera rubia y largos rizos que caminaba distraída por los grandes aparadores

-Terry! Por favor ponme atención!-seguía pidiendo Annie

Pero Terry inmediatamente se puso de pie y…

-tengo algo que hacer… te veo más tarde-

Y salió corriendo del lugar para alcanzar a la chica

-Terry!, Terry espera!-gritó inútilmente Annie.

Terry salió y comenzó a buscar a Candy con la mirada… si! porque era Candy, su hermosa cabellera era inconfundible… al final la miró a lo lejos y acelero el paso para alcanzarla entre la multitud de la gente…

Candy seguía distraída en su andar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo estremecer… inmediatamente se giró para descubrir y era a quien menos esperaba ver en esos momentos

-Archie!-grito Candy emocionada

Archie sonrió y la tomo de la mano

Terry se quedó inmóvil donde estaba mientras la gente seguía pasando a su costado, algunos lo empujaban al pasar pero el seguía sin moverse mirando a Candy siendo tomada de la mano por Archie…

-Candy disculpa que me haya ido sin desayunar contigo, pero recibí una llamada de un viejo amigo de la universidad y quedamos de vernos en aquel restaurante, ven te lo presentare…-propuso Archie

Candy dio el primer paso decidida pero repentinamente se detuvo al recordar lo que Annie había dicho esa mañana… Candy se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada

-no puedo acompañarte…-respondió apenada

Archie se extrañó por la nueva actitud de Candy

Mientras que Terry seguía observando paso a paso la escena…

-sucede algo Candy?-preguntó Archie preocupado al mismo tiempo que levantó delicadamente el rostro de Candy con sus dedos

-es que… bueno… yo… no me encuentro vestida para la ocasión-respondió Candy apenada

Archie sabía perfectamente que Candy no era vanidosa… y también sabía que para que su comportamiento cambiara así alguien había haberle dicho algo sobre su apariencia, y si se ponía analizar detenidamente el asunto como de costumbre siempre arrojaba el mismo resultado… ANNIE

Archie frunció el ceño y…

-Candy Tu estas siempre hermosa! Y no necesitas nada aparte de lo que llevabas puesto!-respondió firmemente Archie

-pero…-balbuceo Candy

-pero nada!, anda vallamos a saludar a mi amigo-propuso en un tono más amable Archie volviéndola a tomar de la mano

Terry apretaba los puños cada vez que veía a Archie hacer eso…

-me da pena Archie!-repuso Candy

Archie sonrió con resignación…

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero… si te preocupa tu apariencia, prométeme que harás algo al respecto-respondió Archie

Candy lo miró sin entender…

Archie sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y la entregó a Candy en su mano…

-qué es esto?-pregunto Candy confundida

-es una tarjeta de crédito- respondió Archie divertido

-oh no, no, puedo aceptarlo!-respondió Candy a la vez que trataba de devolvérsela

-ahhhh que gran casualidad yo tampoco puedo!... vamos Candy tu misión el día de hoy es excederte y comprar mucha ropa linda! Escuchaste?... bueno hermosa me voy que ya voy retrasado… te veré más tarde-Archie se despidió sin dar tiempo a Candy de decir algo, la tomo por los hombros para acercarla a él y depositar un beso sobre su frente, Archie cruzo la avenida mientras Candy sostenía la tarjeta en sus manos…

Terry miraba detenidamente con mirada asesina a Archie, su sangre hervía de celos, como era posible que se hubiese atrevido a besar a su pequeña pecosa y que ella no hiciera nada ¿ eso se lo tendría que explicar ella en ese preciso instante!

Candy siguió su camino con una sonrisa aun aturdida por ese beso repentino…

-pecosa!, que no te da vergüenza ser besada así en la calle?-preguntó Terry directo a lo que iba

Candy se giró sorprendida de que estuviera ahí y su expresión cambio

-no tengo que arte explicaciones, creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso Terry, no te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya porque…- Candy no termino su frase de sermón cuando Terry repentinamente la tomo por el brazo y la jaló hacia el para callarla con un largo y profundo beso en los labios

La gente que iba pasando admiraban la escena y algunos hasta se atrevían a decir frases como

-pero que hermoso es estar enamorado!-

-que linda pareja!-

Candy intento zafarse de Terry, pero entre más luchaba para apartarse de él Terry más se aferraba a ella…

Archie quien estaba a punto de entrar al restaurant recordó que había olvidado darle efectivo a Candy, por si quería comprar algo en tiendas donde no aceptaran la tarjeta y decidió volver para ver si la alcanzaba.

-no creo haya ido tan lejos-se dijo a si mismo Archie y corrió en busca de Candy

Archie repentinamente detuvo su marcha para ver a escena que la demás gente observaba al pasar, Archie llevo su mano al pecho como si tratara de detener los pedazos de su corazón en su mano, nunca se imaginó que vería a Candy siendo besada por Terry, seguramente habría una explicación para eso… pero cuál?, si no parecía que Candy estuviera en desacuerdo, Archie sonrió con tristeza, sonrió al saberse un tonto, al saber que esperaba algo que tal vez nunca llegaría… Archie se marchó con tristeza sin atreverse a interrumpir, y como siempre no se atrevería a cuestionar, solo lo dejaría pasar esperando a que Candy un día le pudiera corresponder…

Archie sacó su celular y canceló su reunión y se dirigió al hotel…

Terry quien no llenaba de los labios de Candy y Candy quien se había rendido a los inútiles intentos de ser liberada de los brazos de Terry al fin finalizaron el beso…

E inmediatamente Candy se preparó levantando su mano para golpearlo

Pero Terry detuvo la mano en el aire y…

-ni se te ocurra pecosa- y nuevamente intento besar a Candy, pero esta vez Candy fue más astuta y le dio tremendo pisotón que hizo soltarle de inmediato

-no me vuelvas a besar Terry bestia Grandchéster!-vocifero Candy para finalmente marcharse

Terry quien hacia muecas de dolor, la vio marcharse ante sus ojos

-espera pecosa!- pidió Terry

Pero Candy lo ignoró y siguió su camino….

Terry no se rindió y siguió tras ella…

Candy quien no se había dado cuenta siguió su camino a paso moderado…

Archie llego a la habitación del hotel y se recostó sobre la cama, apenas y cerraba sus ojos y veía una y otra vez la escena de Terry besando a Candy, se llevó las manos al pecho y se lamentó…

-maldición!-

Candy caminaba entre las grandes tiendas buscando algo lindo que pudiera agradar a Archie y sin saber era observada desde unos cuantos metros por Terry., Candy recordó lo que había pasado minutos antes e inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a sus labios rosándolos lentamente y cerró sus ojos.

Terry observo a Candy con emoción…

-si!... lo sabía! No le disgusto que la besara!-Terry festejó

Candy reanudó el paso y siguió buscando en las tiendas, al fin un vestido hermoso en color rosa llamó su atención, Candy entró a la tienda y pidió probárselo, rápidamente Terry entro y se acercó a la encargada…

-Srita. La chica que está ahí es mi novia, quiero darle una sorpresa, por favor rechace su tarjeta y cobre todo lo que lleva de aquí… si la cuestiona dígale cualquier cosa por favor- pidió Terry amablemente entregando su tarjeta

-si joven, claro que si- aceptó la chica emocionada y sobre todo encantada por el atractivo de Terry.

Terry se escondió inmediatamente al ver salir a Candy quien había quedado completamente conforme con el vestido.

Candy rápidamente escogió un par de zapatos que combinaran con el estilo del vestido y un hermoso bolso y se acercó a la caja para pagar…

-buen día!, me llevare esto- exclamo Candy con una sonrisa poniendo las prendas en el mostrador

Candy sacó la tarjeta de crédito de Archie y se la entregó a la chica…

-lo siento Srita. Pero no pudo aceptarlo usted es nuestra clienta número 3000 de la semana y ha ganado un premio… este consiste en que lo que lleve no tendrá ni un costo- respondió la cajera

-un premio?- cuestionó Candy

-Así es- confirmo la chica con una amable sonrisa

-qué bien! Estoy de suerte-exclamó Candy gustosa y ya con las prendas en una fina bolsa de papel salió del local.

Candy miró la hora en su celular, el tiempo había volado y ya faltaba solo una hora para las tres…

Pronto se dio prisa y entro a una gran estética y pidió un shampoo y un sencillo peinado

Terry que la seguía le pareció extraño

-qué raro! A la pecas no le gusta peinarse… estará pensando en ir a algún lugar importante?-se dijo así mismo Terry, de igual manera espero afuera del lugar

Mientras tanto Archie aún estaba indeciso en bajar al lobby o quedarse en la habitación y esperar a Candy…

-No! no puedo rendirme ahora! Bajare!-se dijo Archie dándose ánimos , Cambio la tristeza en su cara por una sonrisa y rápidamente tomó un baño y se vistió elegantemente como de costumbre, aun restaban 15 minutos para que diera la hora y decidió tomar su celular y hacer un par de llamadas…

-hola necesito por favor que adorne la habitación con cientos de rosas… si… que sean blancas por favor…- pidió Archie amablemente- por favor agregue a la cuenta también el oso de peluche más grande que tenga y un pastel de chocolate por favor- pidió Archie pensando en tener una linda y dulce velada con Candy en la habitación…

Mientras tanto Candy…

Candy ya iba retrasada ya solo faltaban diez minutos para las tres y no lograba conseguir un taxi que la llevara al hotel, desesperada por conseguir uno, camino dos cuadras pero como no acostumbraba a usar zapatos altos uno de sus tobillos se torció al pisar mal sobre la acera…

-Ayyyyyyy! … mi pieeee!-exclamo Candy acompañada de una mueca de dolor

Terry quien aún continuaba siguiéndola miró desde lejos el incidente de Candy y rápidamente se acercó a ayudarla…

-estas bien?, puedes ponerte de pie?-pregunto Terry realmente alarmado

-otra vez tú?- pregunto Candy con sorpresa

Terry volvio a preguntar…

-estas bien?-

-si lo estoy!-Candy intento ponerse de pie pero un intenso dolor se lo impidió

-aaaaaaaaaayyy!-se quejó Candy

Terry inmediatamente sin pedir permiso la tomó entre sus brazos y…

-tenemos que ir al hospital!-

-noooooo! Te dije que estoy bien!... además tengo algo que hacer-declaró Candy

-lo que tengas que hacer puede esperar!, no seas terca! Puede ser una fractura!-respondió Terry molesto por la actitud de Candy

-Bájame Terry! Tengo que avisarle ah Archie!-

-Archie?-murmuró Terry

Y a la vez se preguntó mentalmente si era por él por quien se había arreglado así…

Terry dejo sus pensamientos atrás pues lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes era ayudar a Candy, rápidamente tomó un taxi y llevó a Candy hasta el hospital…

3:10 pm…

Archie miró el reloj extrañado, Candy estaba retrasada…

Y en el hospital…

-Tenemos que hacerle unas placas a la señorita para descartar una fractura…-

-si doctor, lo que sea necesario!- Respondió Terry, mientras que Candy entregaba sus pertenencias a Terry incluyendo su celular pues no permitían pasar ningún tipo de objeto a la sala de rayos X…

3:30pm…

Archie comenzó a inquietarse aún más y decidió llamar por teléfono a Candy…

Y en el hospital…

Terry sostenía el teléfono de Candy entre sus manos y colgaba la bolsa de Candy en uno de sus hombros

Repentinamente el teléfono de Candy comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos

Terry lo miro con atención y pensó en contestar pero al ver el identificador rechazo la llamada…

-tuuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuu- Archie escuchaba el tono través de su celular y…

"El usuario al que usted ha intentado marcar no se encuentra disponible, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono"

Archie Bajo lentamente el celular… y se quedó pensando por un largo rato

-pudo pasar algo!-se dijo así mismo

Que debo hacer?, a donde la voy a buscar?... maldición! No debí dejarla sola!-se reprochó

Candy quien ya había sido a tendida en la sala d rayos X esperaba los resultados afuera del consultorio sentada en un silla de ruedas…

-toma tus cosas pecas! Crees que soy tu sirviente?- cuestiono Terry arrogante

Candy frunció el ceño y tomó su celular, miró detenidamente la pequeña pantalla y observo que tenía una llamada perdida

-Ahhhhhhhh no puede ser! Ya son casi las 4:00 pm, Archie me llamó… por que no respondiste la llamada Terry?-reclamó Candy

Terry se giró para verla a la vez que se apuntaba así mismo con ambos dedos índices…

-Yooo?, Ja! Todavía que te ayudo quieres que también responda tus llamadas?-respondió Terry fingiendo indignación.

Candy frunció los labios y reclamó entre dientes a la vez que marcaba Archie para avisarle que todo estaba bien…

-Hola?, Candy dónde estás?, me tenías muy preocupado!-respondió Archie atropellando las palabras unas a las otras

-Archie, lo siento es que…- a penas alcanzo a responder Candy cuando Terry se precipito y le arrebato el teléfono

-PECAS ESTA BIEN! Quédate donde estas, más tarde volveremos al hotel- respondió Terry cortante a la vez que finalizo la llamada

-Terry! Pero por qué hiciste eso?, dame mi teléfono! Tengo que llamar a Archie!-reclamó Candy indignada

-ya le dije lo que tenía que saber, más tarde volveremos y le explicaras si así lo deseas, mientras tanto no te daré tu teléfono-respondió Terry fría y secamente aprovechando que Candy no podía ponerse de pie por estar lastimada

Candy escondió su mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse de impotencia, por qué Terry la trataba así?, porque primero la ayudaba y se comportaba como un caballero y después como un completo imbécil…

Terry fingió no verla pero no pudo fingir más y al fin preguntó

-Te duele mucho?-con tono de preocupación

Candy lo miró detenidamente con las mejillas húmedas, lo miro con tanta incredulidad… como era posible que le hiciera esa pregunta si sabía perfectamente la razón de su llanto…

Mientras tanto Archie…

Daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la habitación, el no saber de Candy lo mataba de nervios y más si sabía que estaba en compañía con Terry, esto tendría una lógica pero cuál?, la impotencia lo estaba matando

Y en el hospital…

-Ya puede llevarse a la señorita, solo fue un esguince, pero tendrá que estar inmovilizada por 15 días- finalizo el doctor para después retirarse

-gracias doctor-respondió Terry

-Candy se encontraba totalmente en silencio, Terry salía del hospital con ella , Candy se había negado a que Terry la ayudara, pero de eso ya no había mucho problemas pues ya llevaba un par de muletas que la ayudaban a caminar sin apoyar el pie…

-puedo ir sola Terry Así que no me toques- advirtió Candy

-jajajaja jajajaja- comenzó a carcajear Terry -está bien pecas como quieras, pero por favor no fíjate por donde vas no quiero regresar al hospital!-

Candy entre cerro los ojos y le volteo la cara para no verlo, lo que menos toleraba de Terry eran sus burlas

Mientras tanto Archie seguía encerrado en la habitación, mirando su reloj de mano una y otra vez

-y si salgo a buscarla?-se preguntó en silencio

-no sé a dónde buscarla-se respondió

Candy y Terry después de un largo trayecto iban llegando ya al hotel, Terry bajó primero y abrió la puerta Candy ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla, pero Candy la rechazó rotundamente y a cambio de eso…

-hazte a un lado Terry y déjame pasar-

Terry se hizo a un lado abriéndole paso

Candy bajo y camino rumbo al lobby esperando ver a Archie (que ilusa de su parte!) pero en cambio a eso encontró a Annie recargada sobre un muro esperando ver llegar a Terry, Candy se preocupó en el momento y Annie la miro de pies a cabeza pero no era a ella quien le importaba encontrar si no a Terry… Candy bajó la cabeza esperando a que llegara lo que les venía encima, sabia ya perfectamente que Annie no dejaría pasar eso si los veía juntos pero ya era demasiado tarde Terry ya había puesto su mamo sobre el hombro de ella y…

Candy pudo apreciar la mirada asesina de Annie, claramente podía ver el enojo a furia que despedía la expresión de Annie, Terry no quitó la mano del hombro de Candy

-puedo seguir desde aquí Terry-dijo Candy en voz baja

Annie comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con un firme andar y expresión endurecida

-no te preocupes pecas-respondió Terry

-vaya! Con que estabas con esta!-exclamó Annie con un tono de voz molesta

Candy volteo hacia otro lado ignorándola con el fin de evitarse problemas

-si!, me refiero a ti!, que no llenas con embabucar a Archie si no que a Terry también!, eres una…- Annie levanto la mano para plasmar una bofetada en el rostro de Candy …

Candy ya espera el golpe., pero repentinamente Terry se puso entre ellas dos y le detuvo la mano., la gente que se encontraba al rededor comenzó a murmurar…

-basta! No hagas un escándalo- hablo Terry enfurecido pero en voz baja

Annie se soltó del agarre de Terry y termino lo que iba hacer… pero esta vez en dirección al rostro de Terry

El rostro de Terry recibió el impacto, para conciencia de Terry así fue mejor, la respiración de Annie se podía ver agitada del coraje y la rabia que la invadía, dedico una mirada fulminante a Candy que intimido a Candy por unos instantes…

-terminaste?-pregunto Terry

-Vamos, necesitamos hablar-pidió Annie tratando de controlarse al verse rodeada de una gran multitud de gente

-lo siento tengo que acompañarla a su habitación-respondió Terry tranquilamente pero aun molesto

Annie se quedó de pie frente a ellos y nuevamente insistió

-vámonos Terry!-

-Terry iré sola desde aquí por favor!-suplico Candy

Terry le dedico una fugaz mirada a Candy y nuevamente endureció su rostro para voltear hacia Annie…

-eh dicho que no! La acompañare!-respondió Terry a Annie y tomo a Candy en brazos y comenzó a pedir espacio entre la gente para salir de ahí y subir al ascensor

Annie se quedó parada en medio de la multitud de gente viéndolo fijamente como se iba con Candy

Y en ascensor…

-bájame Terry-pidió Candy

Terry la najo sin protestar

-estarás bien?-preguntó Candy

-si estaré bien no te preocupes pecosa-respondió Terry aun con un rostro de disgusto

Y en la habitación…

Archie descasaba sobre el sofá esperando noticias de Candy…

-desde aquí iré yo Terry-propuso Candy

-por qué insistes tanto pecosa, yo te acompañare a la puerta…-respondió Terry

Y en la habitación…

El celular de Archie comenzó a timbrar., Archie respondió…

-hola?-

-Archie soy yo, Annie… por si quieres saber dónde está Candy… solo te aviso que está con Terry y se dirigen a su habitación…- (sin especificar que habitación) y finalizo la llamada

Archie inmediatamente tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación… apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando en el pasillo se encontró frente a frente con Terry y Candy (Terry lo vio salir de la habitación de Candy) un silencio se dejó escuchar y Terry inmediatamente miro a Candy sorprendido…

Archie se preocupó al instante de ver a Candy lastimada y olvido lo que Annie le había dicho unos momentos atrás, e inmediatamente intento acercarse a ella para confortarla, cuestionarla pero Terry lo impidió colocándose entre ellos dos…

-que hacia Archie en tu habitación?-pregunto Terry abrumado

-Terry no es momento para esto-respondió Candy

Terry intento calmar la bestia que llevaba dentro pero no pudo el sólo pensar que estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación…

-que está haciendo Archie en tu habitación!-grito Terry haciendo sobresaltar a Candy

Archie entrecerró los ojos con fastidio

-ya basta Terry!-exclamó Archie

Pero Terry no quería escuchar a Archie y lo ignoró y busco una respuesta en Candy

-están durmiendo juntos?- cuestionó Terry tomando a Candy por los hombros bruscamente ya cegado por los celos

Archie sintió hervir su sangre al ver que Candy era tratada así y e inmediatamente intervino haciendo a Terry a un lado con un fuerte empujón

Terry se tambaleo hacia un lado y rápidamente se reincorporó Archie sabía perfectamente que esta vez Terry si se defendería Candy se alejó dejándoles espacio pues sabía perfectamente que Terry tiraría el primer golpe… y así fue…

Terry estrelló su puño contra la quijada de Archie haciéndolo tambalear… Archie se reincorporó y no esta vez no iba a ceder lo que vio esa tarde lo tenía enfurecido así que no dudó en provocarlo aún más, Archie se limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y…

Archie sínicamente sonrió -es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto

Terry se abalanzo contra el pero Archie golpeo en el abdomen de Terry sacando el aire

Terry tosió con dificultad y comenzó a reír

-jajajaja jajaja golpeas como una chica!-

Archie levanto la ceja y sonrió…

-entonces no te importara que haga esto verdad?-pregunto Archie a la vez que golpeo directamente en la ceja de Terry haciéndolo sangrar

-basta ya por favor!-grito Candy

Los demás huéspedes comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones

Terry se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y a pesar de tener el rostro bañado en sangre se abalanzo a Archie haciéndolo caer al piso…

-te falta practica niño bonito!-exclamó Terry y seguido de esto golpeo fuertemente el bajo las costillas de Archie haciéndolo doblar del dolor…

La gente alrededor estaba horrorizada y los empleados del hotel comenzaron a llegar, rápidamente detuvieron la pelea y el administrador pidió una disculpa, los demás huéspedes se resguardaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y el administrador reprendió a los dos chicos como si fuesen unos chiquillos de secundaria

-es imperdonable señor Grandchester, señor Cornwell, nunca en la historia de este hotel se había suscitado un escándalo de tal magnitud!-hablo el administrador realmente enfadado

-lo siento mucho sr. administrador – se disculpó Archie

Mientras Terry actuaba indiferente y de vez en vez miraba a Candy con gran decepción, no podía dejar de pensar e imaginar a Candy en brazos de Archie

-han causado daños morales y materiales a nuestro hotel…-repuso el administrador

-pagare los daños, no se preocupe por eso-respondió humildemente y realmente apenado Archie

-cárguelo a mi cuenta… me largo!- exclamo repentinamente Terry

Candy pudo adivinar los pensamientos de Terry, pero no podía ir tras él y explicarle y aunque lo hiciera que caso tendría si él estaba con Annie

El administrador salió de la habitación después de que Terry lo hiciera, Archie estaba realmente apenado con Candy pues no le gustaba recurrir a la violencia pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba según a su criterio.

Candy se sentó sobre la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor, aun no se había percatado que la habitación estaba repletas de rosas y el gran oso sobre la cama, Archie se deshizo del saco y camino hacia el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara para retirar los rastros de sangre que había sobre su rostro., Candy miró a su alrededor y sintió pena por no haber podido llegar a tiempo a su cita… pero no se atrevía a decir nada, sabía que Archie aún estaba molesto…

Archie salió del cuarto de baño y se acercó a la cama se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Candy y Candy lo miró con preocupación… Archie la miró con Ternura y amabilidad su rostro había cambiado…

-fue por esto que no pudiste llegar a tiempo?-pregunto Archie una tanto lamentado

Candy asintió cabizbaja

Archie sonrió enternecido por la expresión de Candy

-fue grave?-pregunto Archie

-no-Candy movió la cabeza en negativa

Archie lanzo un suspiro

-haz comido ya?-cuestiono Archie

-no-Candy respondió sin muchos ánimos

Archie volvió a sonreír

-bien… entonces comamos-exclamó Archie animado aunque careciera de apetito

Archie se puso de pie y se acercó al teléfono, pido servicio a la habitación…

Mientras tanto Terry…

Caminaba como alma que lleva el diablo haciendo a un lado todo lo que se atravesara a su paso, en su mente solo había una cosa… "Candy compartía el mismo lecho con Archie" a lo que solo arrojaba una sola conclusión… mal por Terry que se atormentaba con sus propias ideas porque lo hacían enfurecer cada vez más y más…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Maldición! Terry golpeo la pared, trato de respirar hondo pero no logro tranquilizarse, tenía ganas de matar a alguien, golpearlo hasta cansarse y desquitar su rabia, pero no podía, así que resolvió por regresar a su habitación y pedir una reservación para regresar a casa., pidió servicio a la habitación una botella de whisky para embriagar sus malos pensamientos…

Mientras tanto Candy y Archie…

Esperaban la cena en un silencio total, Candy no sabía que decir y Archie aún estaba molesto, pero no con ella si no con el mismo por haber perdido el control, el sonido de la puerta al tocar los saco de su silencio

-bien al parecer la cena a llegado!-declaró Archie poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta

Candy asintió nerviosa

-por aquí por favor-pidió Archie amablemente

El chico de servicio acomodo la mesa y se retiró después de que Archie le entregara una generosa propina

-gracias señor, señorita… provecho-exclamó el joven gustoso

Archie cerró la puerta y…

-Vamos a comer Candy-propuso Archie

Candy hizo por alcanzar las muletas y ponerse de pie pero Archie se lo impidió y a cambio de eso la cargó en sus brazos y la deposito en la silla del comedor…

-Gracias-exclamó Candy sonrojada

-no hay por qué…- respondió Archie a la vez que se acomodaba en la silla frente a ella

La cena marcho igual… en silencio, Archie solo picaba el plato sin ni siquiera llevar un solo bocado a la boca, solo bebió un par de tragos de agua mientras que Candy acabo con el plato completo

-terminaste?-pregunto Archie

-si- respondió Candy sin decir nada más

Archie sonrió con desaliento nuevamente y entonces decidió romper el silencio…

-pasa algo Candy?, estas molesta por lo que paso?-preguntó Archie

-no, no es eso-

-estas cansada Candy?, te duele tu pie?, debería conseguir algún analgésico para ti?-pregunto Archie con preocupación

-no, estoy bien solo quiero descansar la pierna en la cama-respondió Candy intentando ponerse de pie teniendo éxito

Archie inmediatamente se acercó inseguro y alejando sus dudas se aferró en un abrazo a ella

Candy sintió que el tiempo había dejado de correr y Archie encontró el alivio para su desesperación, Archie hundió su rostro entre sus risos y aspiro el aroma a rosas que desprendía el cabello de Candy se aferró a ella como si estuvieran a punto de arrancarla de sus brazos…

-Candy tuve miedo de que algo grave te hubiera pasado, tuve miedo de perderte-murmuro Archie como un niño pequeño que le dice a su madre que no se aleje

-todo está bien Archie, yo estoy bien-respondió suavemente Candy tratando de tranquilizarlo

Archie levanto el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, los ojos de Archie estaba humedecidos…

-Candy yo… **TE AMO**- murmuro Archie

Candy se quedó pasmada por aquellas palabras

Archie la tomó en brazos y despacio mirándola a los ojos y la depositó en la cama con mucho cuidado., el corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, Archie se alejó por breves instantes para apagar las luces de la habitación y se deshizo de su corbata mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama, Candy lo miraba su figura acercase entre penumbras y su corazón palpitaba aún más y más fuerte…

Archie se inclinó hacia ella y lentamente acerco su rostro hacia el de ella…

Candy cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable y…

Continuara…

**_Konnichiwa! A todas, se preguntaran que por qué tan largo este capítulo cierto? Pues es que se me hacía imposible cortarlo, no sé qué me sucedió, espero no haberlas aburrido y si fue así acepto tomatazos! Eso sí les advierto que tal vez el siguiente venga igual estoy pasando por insomnio y estoy invirtiéndole el tiempo para escribir (gomen sé que no tiene la culpa)_**

**_Pero de igual manera no se me asusten, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capitulin…_**

**_Ahora si los agradecimientos especiales a:_**

**Gema Grandchester:** _muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues te confieso que ya somos dos (y pienso que muchas más) odiamos a Annie y es que es tan cisañoza que no sé cómo puede ser así! (y eso que yo soy la escritora), saludos preciosa y gracias por leerme nos leemos en el próximo! Espero no te haya hecho sufrir en este capítulo._

**ascella star:** _hola! Que gusto paisana! Pues espero sigas pensando que el capítulo me quedó de diez! Ya ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar para que no perdamos el ritmo de la historia, espero te haya gustado y nos sigamos leyendo, un abrazo y gracias por tu tiempo._

**Anaiz:**_ hola linda! Espero y te hayas disfrutado el capítulo (aunque me haya extendido), esta vez no sé quién me dio más pena si Terry o Archie pero el chiste es que a los dos le fue en feria, pero bueno lo importante es que te haya gustado y que nos sigamos leyendo en la próxima actualización un abrazo y hasta pronto!._

**Mrjessk:** _hola otra! Creo que tendrás que ir a consolar a Terry por que quedó completamente devastado!, perdón si lo hice sufrir un poquitín, espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo y nos leamos en la próxima besos!._

**SAGITARIO8912:** _hola! que gusto saludarte de nuevo, gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario espero y te haya gustado este capítulo, saludos que estés súper!._

**Terry's Girl:** _hola! Que gusto saludarte! Gracias por responder a mi pregunta!, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo, mil gracias por todo el tiempo que te tomas para seguir la historia, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en la próxima actualización saludos nena un beso y otra vez gracias._

**Mona:** _hola amiga! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la actualización! Y también espero y te haya gustado el capítulo, que no hayas hecho tantos corajes con Annie, un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo._

**Eleonor Alvarez:** _Mi estimadísima amiga que gusto saludarte de nuevo, y que gustó saber que recordaste bellos momentos con lo que leíste en mi perfil , espero y te haya gustado un montón este capítulo y no te haya robado mucho tiempo, mil gracias por tus buenos deseos preciosa y nos seguimos leyendo en la próxima actualización saludos a tu hija!, besos._

**Karina Grandchester:** _hola mil gracias por tu comentario!, espero que no haya tardado tanto y que este capítulo te haya agradado tanto como el anterior, un saludo preciosa y otra vez gracias por tu tiempo, nos leeremos muy pronto lo prometo!, saludos!_

**MELODY II:** _Paisana! Claro que si somos mexicanas a mucho orgullo! (y más este mes de septiembre) espero y una semana no te haya parecido eternidad, de igual manera tratare de ser breve al publicar lo prometo! Y en cuanto a lo demás mil gracias por comentar ayyyy! Me muero por decir con quien se quedara Candy pero no, no puedo! Así que si te digo pues se perdería la magia, pero tomare en cuenta tu sugerencias créeme, mil gracias por leerme y espero ansiosa tu opinión de este capítulo, mil gracias por tu tiempo hermosa y nos seguimos leyendo!_

**Oligranchester:**_ Gracias a ti por leerme! Y aquí está la actualización, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y también gracias por responder a mi pregunta, un beso amiga y nos leemos en la próxima actualización Bye._

**Raqhu:**_mil gracias por tu comentario, pues si aquí estoy de vuelta! , prometo no tardar tanto, que bueno que te guste la actitud nueva de Candy y la que viene también, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un gran abrazo amiga y hasta la próxima nos leemos._

**CHIKITA973**:_ hola mil gracias por animarte a comentar y por responder mi pregunta, es un gusto enorme saber que te agrada mi trabajo, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y también que tenga la oportunidad nuevamente de leer tu opinión… un gran abrazo desde México hasta Francia nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

**Isacandy:**_ Hola hermosa! No te preocupes lo bueno es que seguimos en contacto, ay que hablar con tus profesores y decirles que se apiaden de ti así como también decirle a mi jefe que no me haga trabajar horas extras! Hahaha, espero este capítulo te haya gustado y sí le atinaste ah como se hicieron de problemas en este capítulo Terry y Archie verdad?, saluditos hermosa y animo con esa tarea gracias por leerme… Ciao!_

**MonyATAAS:** _Mony hola de nuevo, mil gracias por estar siempre al pendiente linda!, espero esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado y no te me hayas aburrido nadita… un abrazo preciosa y espero tu comentario en la próxima actualización (acepto tomatazos)._

**Terry780716**:_ tienes toooooooooda la razón! Después del odio el amor es eterno y después de la tormenta llega la calma… mil gracias por comentar espero no haberte aburrido con este capítulo un abrazo y hasta la próxima_.

**lenore18:** _hola mil gracias por acompañarme hasta este capítulo y también por tu comentario, espero que no te haya aburrido este capítulo y pueda recibir la una opinión positiva en la próxima actualización, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Archie es un amor! Tanto que ya me dan ganas de quedármelo yo hahaha, un beso y un abrazo espero tu comentario, sayonara!._

_**Wowwww chicas nunca había tenido tantos comentarios lo mejor es que todos fueron buenos… mil gracias en verdad! Espero que no se les haya hecho muy largo este capítulo y mucho menos aburrido que esa no era la idea hahaha y si fue así Gomennasei.**_

_**Ahora si me despido para no entretenerlas, publicare a la brevedad posible**_

_**Hasta pronto…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**La herencia**

**Cap. 10**

Tan cerca se encontraba de Candy que claramente podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, Candy cerró los ojos y Archie miró fijamente a sus labios y apretó los puños intentando contener el deseo que estaba a punto de arrebatarlo de sus cabales, ese deseo que lo torturaba hasta los huesos el deseo de robar tan siquiera un beso, pero la actitud de Candy le hacía saber en ese instante que aún no era el momento, Candy temblaba pero no de emoción si no de miedo, de nervios la actitud de Archie era tan distinta a otras veces, ella pudo sentir su cuerpo cálido sobre el de ella… era un Archie tan distinto…

Archie desvío su rostro para hacer a sus labios a aterrizar en la frente de Candy, Candy sintió que un peso cayó de encima de ella, se sentía aliviada… Archie rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación lamentándose por lo que había pasado, pero más por lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiese controlado sus instintos, pues Candy era distinta a esas otras chicas a las que antes había conocido, con las que había llega a un segundo plano., Candy no era así.

-Candy no es así- se reiteró él mismo

Archie a grandes pasos llego hasta el ascensor y la tristeza poco a poco fue cristalizando sus ojos, bajó hasta el bar y se sentó frente al cantinero no pidiendo una copa si no la botella completa para bebérsela sin tregua y después salir del lugar.

Candy poco a poco se quedó dormida después de pensar una y otra vez en lo ocurrido y Terry?... Terry bebía sorbo a sorbo de la botella hasta acabársela y lanzarla contra el suelo… pero en su inútil intento de romper el recipiente por la alfombra que amortiguaba el golpe, estallaba enfurecido., Una y otra vez daba vueltas en la habitación buscando mentalmente un pretexto para irrumpir en la habitación de Candy… y Archie

Terry chasqueó los dedos al recordar…

-¡eso es!... los analgésicos! Si iré a dejarle los analgésicos! Y si ese desgraciado…!-Terry movió la cabeza en negativa tratándose de deshacerse de tan malos pensamientos-juro que lo asesinare!-repuso Terry.

Archie Caminaba a la orilla del mar descalzo dejando sentir la arena entre los dedos de sus pies, las olas revolviéndose una y otra vez era lo único que escuchaba y repasaba una y otra vez mentalmente la actitud que había tomado momentos atrás reprobándose una y otra vez por lo sucedido, el sentimiento de un perdedor lo invadía pues exactamente así se sentía como un perdedor, el cuerpo tenso y tembloroso de Candy lo había confirmado, Archie pateo la arena queriendo deshacerse de sus frustrantes sentimientos…

-si tan solo pudiera ahogar todo lo que siento por ti Candy… quisiera olvidarte y mirar hacia adelante… pero no puedo, no puedo dejarte ir!-habló para sí mismo Archie mientras observaba con cierta melancolía las olas del mar

Terry salió decidido de la habitación su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y sus manos estaban sudorosas, apretaba los puños una y otra vez para después relajar sus manos, tragó saliva un par de veces y respiró hondo antes de entrar al ascensor… al fin el ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado por Terry y salió lentamente hacía el pasillo Terry endureció su expresión y camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Candy antes de levantar su puño para golpear la puerta sintió que todo el valor que había reunido camino hacia allá se le había escapado en cuestión de instantes bajo el puño lentamente rindiéndose a su temor, al temor de encontrarse con una Candy completamente feliz en brazos de Archie, Terry le dio la espalda a la puerta de dicha habitación y se recargó en ella para lentamente deslizarse hasta el piso y quedar en cuclillas…

Candy escuchó un pequeño ruido que la hizo despertar

-están tocando a la puerta?...-se preguntó Candy quien con dificultad se puso de pie pues aun su tobillo le molestaba…

Terry meditó por unos instantes recargado en la puerta y después de pensar por unos momentos se puso de pie resignado y completamente convencido que…

-no puedo tocar a la puerta… ¿quién soy yo? Debo marcharme ya!-se dijo así mismo Terry y rápidamente se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar inmediatamente…

Unos instantes más y si Candy hubiese abierto la puerta se hubiera encontrado con Terry pero el destino estaba empeñado a mantenerlos alejados… por el momento., Candy abría la puerta cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban… ella se dio cuenta en ese instante que alguien realmente había llamado a la puerta pero no pudo ver quien era… Candy se talló los ojos

Y nuevamente cerró la puerta encendió las luces y se dio cuenta que Archie no estaba en la habitación, Candy se sentó sobre el sofá con la intención de esperar a que Archie llegara…

Pero las horas pasaron lentas para Candy y el sol comenzó a asomarse y Archie nunca llegó…

Candy de alguna manera se sintió mal por Archie ella sabía que el motivo había sido lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Candy como pudo hizo su equipaje al menos tenía la esperanza de que pronto llegara para marcharse juntos a casa, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando al escuchar tocar la puerta y abrir…

-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?-preguntó Candy asustada

-preferiría un "buen día" pero contigo es mucho pedir cierto?-repuso una voz masculina

-donde esta Archie?...- preguntó un tanto alarmada Candy

-no lo sé yo no soy su niñera yo solo eh venido porque muy temprano me fue a ver, dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer y que tenía que salir lo antes posible… hasta se llevó mi equipaje en vez del suyo para que yo me llevara el de él… puedes creerlo? ese tipo es una molestia… así que date prisa pecas!-habló Terry tratando de esconder la felicidad que le producía estar con Candy

-Está bien Terry Grandchester-musitó Candy resignada aunque no muy convencida del todo

Candy abandono el hotel en compañía de Terry, Candy estaba realmente extrañada que había sido de Archie? porque ninguna nota le había dejado? y de Annie que era lo que estaba pasando?

Terry miraba de vez en vez a Candy y la preocupación en su rostro podía descifrarse fácilmente…

-todo estará bien pecas lo explicare todo en el camino-hablo Terry para confortar a Candy

Candy solo asintió.

Mientras tanto en el vuelo camino a casa…

Archie se encontraba sentado con Annie a un lado, esta vez los dos se encontraban en completo silencio y no se atrevían a cruzar miradas hasta que Annie se decidió a romperlo…

-no entiendo Archie… Candy es la chica que te gusta porque insiste dejarla con Terry? Porque casi me trajiste contigo a la fuerza?-reclamó Annie

-Que por qué?-pregunto Archie indignado por tal pregunta -Annie , dime la verdad acaso tienes un poco de dignidad?, que aún no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Terry por Candy…

Annie ignoro las palabras de Archie y…

-pero tú también la amas porque renuncias a ella?-preguntó Annie

-te equivocas Annie, yo no estoy renunciando… yo estoy entregándolo todo de mí y quiero que ella se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, presiento que Candy esta confundida y quiero que aclare sus dudas-respondió Archie

Annie lo miró una vez más sin comprender, pero sin atreverse a cuestionar de nuevo

Mientras tanto Terry viajaba en el auto rumbo al aeropuerto recordando lo que había pasado horas antes….

_Flash back_

Después de pensar por un largo rato mirando hacia el mar Archie se decidió al fin hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… hablar con Terry de hombre a hombre aunque era una decisión bastante difícil de tomar no podía permitirse perder a Candy tan fácilmente así que cedería esta vez y hablaría de sus sentimientos abiertamente con Terry., Archie decidido llegó hasta la habitación de Terry y llamo a la puerta, pero nadie respondió al llamado Archie se tallo la cara con ambas manos por desesperación y resoplo tratando de serenarse por unos instantes y mirando hacia el final del pasillo diviso una figura varonil sin dudas se trataba de Terry

Archie se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se acercara aún más y se recargó en la pared, Terry frunció el ceño al ver a Archie ahí y recordó momentáneamente la pelea que habían tenido apenas hace un par de horas y se acercó mirándolo de pies a cabeza…

-que te trae por aquí… niño bonito-preguntó Terry mirándolo con rabia

Pero a Archie no le importó y fue directo al grano

-necesitamos hablar Terry-respondió Archie

-y de que tenemos que hablar tu y yo si se puede saber?-pregunto Terry perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-tu sabes muy bien de que… más bien de "quien", se trata de Candy –respondió Archie

Terry inmediatamente bajó la guardia e invito a pasar a Archie a su habitación… y ambos dentro comenzaron con el asunto a tratar…

-seré directo… amo a Candy y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla a tu lado, que respondes a eso?-cuestionó Archie

Terry se sorprendido un poco por la rudeza de su confesión pero aun así no perdía su toque sarcástico

-felicitaciones… y cuándo es la boda?-pregunto Terry sarcástico

-estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres Terry? La dejarías ir así de fácil? Si es así porque sigues metiéndote en nuestro camino, porque la has besado cuando sabes que ella estaba conmigo?-preguntó Archie un poco exaltado

-tú has dicho estaba contigo, pero no eres su dueño, así que yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca!...-respondió Terry

-y Annie te olvidas de Annie? Que hay de ella, tampoco te interesa hacerla sufrir?... deja de hacerte el estúpido y acepta las cosas y deja de tratar a Candy como una cualquiera!-respondió Archie con fastidio

Terry comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir por sus venas…

-yo? Tratar a Candy como una cualquiera?... para empezar no soy yo quien duerme en la misma habitación que ella… que será peor robar un inocente beso o compartir la misma cama y sabrá el destino que otras cosas más!-respondió Terry enfurecido

Archie comenzó a Cansarse de la actitud de Terry

-no eh venido a discutir Terry… si no a proponerte algo-

-de que se trata?-cuestiono Terry

-pero antes quiero que me respondas algo… quiero que me digas que sientes tú por Candy, estás enamorado de ella?-

Terry dejo su furia y todos sus sentimientos asesinos a un lado para preguntarse a él mismo que era lo que sentía por Candy pero le costaba mucho trabajo reconocerlo y más frente a alguien

-no lo sé-respondió sin mucho ánimos Terry

-Me lo imaginaba-Archie sonrió con desdén

-a que viene todo esto?-pregunto Terry

-quiero que te llaves a Candy, yo dejare de visitarla, por un tiempo habrá una tregua y también mantendré ocupada a Annie., Por primera y única vez me hare a un lado pero si después de esto no consigues nada créeme que no descansare hasta que Candy comparta el resto de sus días conmigo-respondió Archie

-esto es una amenaza?-pregunto Terry

-no, esto es solo una oportunidad que te doy, Me llevare tu equipaje y tu pasa por Candy y mi equipaje, no quiero verla hasta que el tiempo lo decida.-Archie abandono la habitación después de tomar el equipaje de Terry

Terry estaba realmente extrañado con la actitud de Archie, acaso ya desvariaba? Que le sucedía? De igual manera hizo lo que él dijo, su curiosidad por preguntarle a Candy un sinfín de cosas lo estaba matando.

_Fin flash back_

Terry miro de reojo a Candy y observo una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

-Estará así por Archie?-se preguntó Terry

Terry carraspeo para llamar la atención de Candy pero Candy ni siquiera movió un dedo pues se encontraba sumida completamente en sus pensamientos

-Candy estas bien?-preguntó Terry a la vez que la tocó por el hombro

-eh?... a lo siento no escuche me decías algo?-pregunto Candy

Terry en ese instante se dio cuenta que Candy ya no era la misma

-demonios! Que efecto habrá tenido en Candy dormir con ese idiota?... acaso estará enamorada de él?-Terry se rasco la cabeza frenéticamente como queriendo mallugar todas esas preguntas que lo atormentaban y no podía decir.

10 días después

Los días pasaron rápidamente para las personas pero para Candy, Archie, Terry y Annie fueron tan lentos que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido… tal y como lo había prometido Archie., él no volvió a ver a Candy y ni siquiera respondía a sus llamadas

-que habrá pasado con Archie?-pensaba una y otra vez Candy

Y a pesar de que lo fue a buscar en varias ocasiones…

-Hola Stear, se encuentra Archie en casa?-preguntó Candy con una linda sonrisa

-lo siento Candy hoy tampoco se encuentra, salió a tomar un café con sus antiguos amigos de universidad y probablemente llegue hasta muy tarde… ehm… bueno yo… te invitaría a pasar pero ya voy de salida-respondió Alistear nervioso temiendo ser descubierto en su mentira

-umhhhh entiendo, no te preocupes… volveré mañana-respondió Candy cabizbaja para después marcharse

Stear cerró la puerta y…

-ya estoy harto Archie! Sabes que se me parte el corazón decirle a Candy todos los días que no estás? Se me están acabando las excusas… por qué mejor no hablas con ella? Ya que a mí no me quieres decir nada… hubieras visto su expresión ella se encontraba realmente triste…-Stear hablaba per Archie parecía no escuchar pues también se encontraba distraído mirando por la ventana

Mientras tanto Terry miraba una y otra vez por la ventana no lograba concentrarse cuando Candy salía… pero el peso que sentía caía al suelo cuando miraba a Candy abrir la reja y entrar por la puerta.

Y como siempre Candy actuaba sin ánimos…

-ya estás en casa?-pregunto Terry al verla entrar

Candy no respondió…

-que si ya estás de vuelta?-pregunto nuevamente Terry al ver pasar a Candy por un costado después de ser ignorado

-si Terry ya estoy de vuelta! Eso no es obvio?-pregunto Candy un tanto irritada

-Candy por que no dejas de buscarlo?-cuestiono Terry

Candy ya no aguantó más y estallo en llanto, pues desde que habían vuelto no había mencionado a Archie

Terry sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago al ver llorar a Candy por Archie

Terry se cuestionó en ese momento si Candy realmente a quien amaba era a Archie… y si el renunciaba a ella? Y la entregaba a él tal y como lo había hecho Archie? Y si lo intentaba?, Realmente no sabía que hacer.

Los días pasaron similares a los anteriores , Candy se encerraba en su habitación y Terry simplemente no se decidía a hacer nada , en ocasiones Terry salía de Casa y volvía hasta muy tarde y todo permanecía igual …era la prueba clara que Candy ni siquiera abandonaba su habitación.

Y una noche…

Terry había llegado cansado y un tanto fastidiado de que lo días pasaran lentos pero al abrir la puerta un dulce aroma despertó sus sentidos…

-que es ese olor?-se preguntó Terry en voz alta

Una figura femenina salió de pronto a recibirlo

-Terry bienvenido a casa! Te apetece una rebanada de pastel?-pregunto Candy con una dulce sonrisa

Terry sonrió y no pudo evitar los impulsos que su cuerpo y mente le exigían y corrió a estrecharla en sus brazos

-Candy! Saliste de tu habitación!-Terry la abrazo tan fuerte que era imposible para Candy zafarse de su abrazo

-claro que Salí de mi habitación…bestia-Candy sonrió

Y Terry sonrió contagiado por su sonrisa que le daba alguna esperanza de volver a ver a Candy feliz y como antes

Candy rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y corto una rebanada de pastel para Terry, Terry extendió su brazo y tomo el plato que Candy le ofrecía…

-tu no comerás?-pregunto extrañado Terry

-claro que si el resto del pastel es mío-respondió Candy mientas empuñaba un tenedor

-eh?... todo eso te comerás tu sola?... por qué mi rebanada es tan pequeña?-refunfuño Terry

-por qué yo lo hice!-respondió Candy

-pues no lo acepto!... yo quiero tu rebanada!-respondió Terry

-que?... no , no , no de ninguna manera!-respondió Candy indignada

-estas segura que no me lo darás?-pregunto Terry cambiando su tono de voz a uno muy seductor

Candy se puso alerta y recordó la última vez que escucho ese tono de voz cuando estuvieron en la cocina

-Terry que intentas hacer?-pregunto Candy nerviosa

Terry no respondió y camino lentamente hacia ella

-Terry detente!, tengo un… tenedor… en mano y no dudare en usarlo-advirtió Candy

Advertencia que Terry ignoro y esbozando una sonrisa seductora continuo caminado hacia ella

-gritare Terry no te acerques!-Advirtio Candy nuevamente

Pero Terry ignoro nuevamente y

- auxili….!-Candy grito

Y Terry rápidamente en un ágil movimiento la abrazo cubriendo su boca…

-shhhhhhhhh! Pecas solo era una broma!-

Terry quitó sus manos y Candy pudo hablar

-pues no me gas ese tipo de bromas Terry!-exigió Candy

Candy quiso soltarse del abrazo de Terry pero…

-espera un poco Candy, déjame estar un momento así pidió Terry

Candy inmediatamente se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente mientras Terry la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, Terry recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Candy y…

-Candy te gusto?, tu corazón está latiendo fuertemente al sentirme cerca de ti?-pregunto seriamente Terry

La expresión de Candy cambio rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… pero no se atrevió a responder…

-ya es tarde Terry tengo que ir a dormir-Candy hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó del abrazo de Terry y abandono lo cocina

Terry bajo la cabeza desilusionado y…

-Candy me gustas y mi corazón latió fuertemente al sentirte tan cerca de mí… pero no me dejaste decírtelo…-hablo Terry en voz alta pero Candy ya no estaba ahí para poder escucharlo

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Cornwell…

-Archie ya han pasado varios días desde que Candy ha dejado de buscarte, no estas preocupado por ella?, cuéntame que paso en esas vacaciones?-pregunto Stear

Archie bajo la cabeza pero no respondió

-vamos hermano! Sé que te gusta Candy pero tú crees que esa es la mejor forma de tratarla? Tú crees que ella no sufre?, yo vi su mirada y en ella se reflejaba tristeza?... no hace falta que me cuente para poder imaginarme que ha pasado algo entre ustedes tres-hablo Stear muy convencido

Archie lo miro con extrañeza

-entre nosotros tres dices?-cuestiono Archie

-sii! Entre ustedes tres… entre Candy, Terry y Tú… ya es tiempo que des la cara y afrontes la verdad, amas a Candy? Entonces lucha por ella-expreso Alistear

-creo que tienes razón Stear, creo que ya es tiempo de buscar a Candy y hablar con ella y pedirle que se decida-hablo Archie tranquilamente

Archie saco su celular del bolsillo y marcó

-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuu

El ruido del celular sacó a Terry de su ensoñación

-hola?-respondió Terry

-soy yo… Archie-

Terry se quedó mudo

-Terry creo que ya es tiempo solo quería avisarte que mañana iré a ver a Candy-hablo Archie y cortó la llamada

Terry dejo caer el celular sin importar que se hubiese dañado y caminó hacia el primer asiento que encontró…

Mientras tanto Candy…

Terry tenía razón, su corazón había palpitado fuertemente al sentirlo tan cerca y no se equivocaba pues ella gustaba de él pero también era cierto que quería demasiado a Archie como para dejarlo así cuando él siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y más después de que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos esa última noche, Candy se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos y sintió la necesidad de que sus labios hubieran sido besados por Terry pero también era cierto que comenzaba a cansarse de la arrogancia de Terry.

Terry medito por unos momentos y después de pensar un poco en la situación se puso de pie decididamente y corrió a subir las escaleras para ir en busca de Candy, recorrió el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Candy sin antes llamar a la puerta situación que desconcertó a Candy

-Terry que sucede?-pregunto Candy alarmada mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Candy yo tengo algo que decirte… Candy no estoy seguro que es lo que siento en estos momentos, no sé cómo describirlo pero lo que sé es que no quiero perderte- Terry bajo la mirada y…-mañana viene Archie a buscarte-

Candy sintió una profunda emoción combinada con un escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de Terry…

**Continuara…**

**_Gomen! Gomen! No cara tengo de pedirles disculpas ahora si no diré cuando publicare por que de plano soy mala en eso de las promesas lo que si les diré chicas es que NO LAS DEJARE COLGADAS CON LA HISTORIA este trabajo no hubiera continuado sin su insistencia pues estaba algo depre y desanimada por la pérdida de mi lap, así que este capítulo esta hecho gracias a ustedes… chicas sigan regañándome por no publicar rápido por favor! Nos leemos pronto! (Espero)_**

_**Y eso si les agradezco enormemente a:**_

**ascella star**

**oligranchester**

**Mona**

**Karina Grandchester**

**SAGITARIO8912**

**nela2307**

**chikita973**

**MonyATAAS**

**GemaGrandchester**

**lenore18**

**raqhu**

**MELODY II**

**Mrjessk**

**Elyter**

**ELEONOR ALVAREZ**

**Gema**

**Alicia**

**Y a la chica que escribió este mensaje que no aparece su nombre**

_"ola soyy una fanatica de los fanfics, me encanta candy desde que era muy pequeña, a si que dejame felicitarte por tu historis enserio que me encanto estoy pendiente e cada capitulo que escribes asi q por favor publicaaaa el capitulo siguiente me muero de ganas por saber que es lo que pasara con terry ya que estaba mas que enojado por favor hazlo siiiiii...soy tu nueva fans animosss :) ."_

_**Mil gracias por su apoyo! Y perdón por ser tan breve en los comentarios pero estoy ansiosa por leer sus reviews… si me falto alguna en nombrar por fa disculpen!**_

_**Ahora si sayonaraaaa!**_


End file.
